


The Commander and the Surfer

by Hunter470



Series: The Commander and the Surfer [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Family Feels, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny Williams is named the head of the Governor's special task force and moves his two children, Grace and Charlie, to Hawaii.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little twist on how Danny and Steve meet and fall in love. 
> 
> As always, I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

“Grace! Charlie! Breakfast is ready!” Danny called out to his two children who were getting ready for their first day of high school. It was odd to think that his twins were now 14 and starting their freshmen year at a new school. Danny thought about how he moved his family across the country when he was presented with an amazing opportunity by the governor of Hawaii. She was creating a special task force and Danny was recommended to head up the team because of his excellent record. However, it was his experience as a Captain in the Army as part of Delta Force that made him the best candidate for the position.

So, after several rounds of interviews, Danny was offered the position of Commander in the Honolulu Police Department and the leader of the special task force. It was an opportunity of a lifetime and the move to Hawaii would be a fresh start for his children and him.

He didn’t often think about how he got to this point, but memories of the past were fresh on his mind today. Danny’s ex-wife, Rachel, took off after signing over her parental rights and divorcing him when Grace and Charlie were only six years old. Rachel was always resentful that she got pregnant at such a young age and wasn’t cut out to be a mother or married to a retired military officer and then a cop. She missed England and being a socialite with money. It also didn’t help that shortly after the twin’s sixth birthday, Rachel met a wealthy businessman from London who took an interest in her and they had an affair. Rachel’s infidelity led to their divorce and she was more than happy to leave Danny and her six year old children to follow the man back to England.  
  
Grace and Charlie were devastated and couldn’t understand why their mother didn’t want them anymore. Thankfully, Danny’s family was happy to lend a hand and support the children through the pain caused by Rachel leaving. Over time, things got back to normal and the kids were happy again.

Then, right after the kids finished middle school, Danny got the job offer in Hawaii. So, they packed up their lives and moved half way across the globe to start their new lives. He still couldn’t believe how quickly things happened but he was thankful for the opportunity to show his kids a better life.

“Morning, Danno. Did you make pancakes?”  
  
“Yes, I did Charlie. Take a seat and I’ll get you some.”  
  
“Chocolate chip pancakes? Those are my favorite.”  
  
“Of course. Only the best for my main man.”  
  
“Thanks, Pops! You rock!” Danny smiled at his son’s compliment. “Where’s Ranger?”

“He’s outside casing the perimeter.” 

“You can take the dog out of the Army, but you can’t take the Army out of the dog.” Charlie laughed. 

“That’s so true, Charlie. Ranger was trained to do a job and even in retirement, he still needs to feel useful.” 

“Yeah, he’s such a good dog too. I’m glad you were able to rescue him after his service career.” 

“Well, you know he was my buddy’s dog and when he wasn’t able to take him after he retired a couple of years ago, he asked me if I wanted him and how could I say no? Plus, he reminded me of my service dog, Sarge.” Danny smiled at his son. “Anyway, I’m going to drop him off at HPD on my way to work. He’s been working with their K9 unit and they really love him down there.” 

“Of course they do. He’s awesome!” 

Danny sees his daughter enter the kitchen. “Good morning, Grace. What would you like for breakfast?”  
  
“May I have some fruit and granola?”  
  
“Yes, you may monkey. I figured that’s what you’d want, so I have it ready for you.”  
  
“Thanks, Danno. You always know what I want.” 

“You’re welcome, my beautiful daughter.” 

“Danno, I can’t wait to get to school. My friends from the summer baseball league said Kukui was awesome. I’m definitely trying out for the team.” 

“That’s great, Charlie. After all, that’s why we signed you up for summer ball, right?” 

“You know it, Pops! Coach Callahan said I have a really good chance at starting this year.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do great and even if you’re not a starter, I’ll still be proud of you.” 

“Thanks!” Charlie gives his father a high five.  
  
“What about you, Grace. Are you excited about starting at Kukui with your brother?” 

“Yeah, and I’m glad I was able to meet some of the other honors students over the summer. I’ve got a challenging course load but that’s what it takes to get into the best colleges.” 

“Well, just remember not to focus all your time on school work, you’re a teenager and you need to have a good balance of school and fun. Enjoy it before you get old and grumpy like me.” Danny laughs. 

“You’re not that old or grumpy, Pops! Plus, you keep yourself in great shape too! I guess that Army discipline never goes away, huh?” 

“You got that right. I’ll never be one of those retired military guys whose belly hangs over his belt. Plus, what kind of example would I be setting for my team? I can’t expect to sit behind a desk all day and let them have all the fun chasing the bad guys around this island.” 

“I’m just glad you were able to help me work out for baseball, otherwise I’d never be in the excellent condition I am right now.” Charlie flexed his arms showing off his developing muscles. 

“Oh brother…you’re so full of yourself. I knew you’d get a big head with all your working out. How about being humble for once?” 

“Nah, what’s the point? If you’ve got it, flaunt it. That’s what I say.” Grace rolls her eyes at her brother. 

“Ok, Mr. Adonis, finish up your breakfast and let’s roll.” 

Grace and Charlie finish up their breakfast and the Williams family, including Ranger, head out for the day.  
  
************  
  
Danny dropped Grace and Charlie off at Kukui High School and was thankful the both seemed ready to take on their first year in a new school. He was determined to give his kids the best education that he could, and his new job did just that. Now, he was headed into the office after dropping Ranger off at the HPD. Danny could only imagine what the criminal element of Honolulu had gotten into overnight.  
  
“Hey, Danny! Howzit? Did Grace and Charlie get to school ok?”  
  
“Good morning, Chin. Yes, I think it was easier for them than for me.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s gotta be hard…first day of high school and all. However, we’ve got a new case that I’m sure will keep your mind off missing your kids.”  
  
“Wonderful.” Danny rolls his eyes as he puts his coffee down on his desk. Every day he was thankful for his new job, his team, and the amazing space the governor approved for their task force. It was definitely a step up from the dingy cramped station in Jersey. “So, what do we have?”

“Someone called the HPD and reported a dead body that appears to have washed up on the beach not too far from the Hilton Hawaiian Village. Kono and Meka are out by the smart table looking through the details.”  
  
“Ok, sounds like something HPD could handle. Why were we asked to look into this case? 

“Let’s go over to the others and then you’ll see why we were pulled into this one.” 

“Ok, let’s join them.” Danny and Chin head over to the table to join their team. “Good morning. What do we have so far?”  
  
“Morning, boss.” Kono swipes a photo of a good looking man in an expensive suit up onto the screen. “This is, or was, Randall Montgomery the CEO of Myriad Corporation, which is located on the mainland. He and several other executives from the company are here on their annual retreat.”  
  
“So, what type of business is Myriad Corporation involved in?  
  
“Myriad is a high tech company and they have several contracts with the military, specifically the Navy.” Meka shares with the team.   
  
“Ok, now I know why were brought in on this case.” Danny looks at the team. “So, do we know if they were meeting with the Navy while they were here?” Danny looks at Chin. “Where’s John? He’s got Navy connections.”  
  
“He’s in a budget meeting with the governor. He should be back soon.”  
  
“Ok, until then, Meka and I will go down to the beach and see what Max has discovered. Chin and Kono, head to the hotel where the other executives are staying and take their statements. Maybe they know something that will help.” 

“You got it, boss.” Kono replies as she and Chin leave for the hotel.  
  
************  
Danny and Meka head to the beach in Danny’s Camaro and talk about their kids on the way. 

“So, was Billy excited to start high school today?”  
  
“Not really. He complained all morning about not being able to hang out at the beach with his cousins. What about Grace and Charlie?” 

“Charlie was so excited and couldn’t stop talking about it. He’s looking forward to trying out for the baseball team. Grace, well she acted like it was no big deal, but I know she was probably nervous. That girl is going to wear herself out with all the honors classes she’s taking.”

“First day at a new school is always a bit nerve-wracking for most kids. Sounds like Charlie’s a go-getter and isn’t afraid of anything.” 

“Yeah, ever since he learned that I’m ex Delta Force, which he says is the coolest thing ever, he’s done nothing but act like he’s one of my soldiers. He reminds me of myself when I was his age.” 

“Oh, I bet. You don’t talk about your time in Delta Force that much. Was it that bad?”

“No, not at all. As you know, I was a Captain and I found it very rewarding. However, most of what we did was classified so I really can’t talk about it anyway.” 

“Ah, that makes sense. So, why did you leave the Army?” 

“Once the twins were born, Rachel kept begging me to retire and become a cop so I’d be around more. It turns out that going off on missions puts quite the strain on a marriage. So, I retired, became a cop, and she left me anyway. Go figure.” Danny laughs. “At least I’ve got full custody of my kids and a great job here in Hawaii, so it’s not all bad.” 

“Very true.” Meka smiles. “Amy and I are glad you and the kids adjusted so quickly. A lot of people who relocate from the mainland have a hard time adapting.”

“After being in the Army, I’ve learned to adapt wherever I ended up. Plus, who wouldn’t want to live in Hawaii? The kids and I love the beach and it’s been great being able to teach them how to surf.” 

“I still couldn’t believe it when you told me you could surf, especially when you said you moved here from New Jersey.” 

“Well, I’ve lived in many different places during my military career and many of those places were near the ocean. I moved back to New Jersey after I left the Army to be near my family. I wanted the kids to know their grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins.” 

“That makes sense. Now, you’re part of a new family or ohana as we call it here on the island.” 

“Ohana like in that movie Moana?” 

“Yes, just like that. So, you never have to worry about family here on the island. We got you covered.” 

“Thanks, Meka. I truly appreciate it. It looks like we’re here. Let’s go see what Max has for us.” 

Danny and Meka get out of the Camaro and see Max standing by the body on the beach talking to a tall good looking man wearing board shorts and a tank top showing off the tattoos on his upper arms. Who is this man and why is he at his crime scene? 

“Hey, Max.” 

“Hello, Commander, Detective. I’m sure you want a report on what I’ve been able to ascertain about our victim.” 

“Have you been able to determine the cause of death?” Danny looks at the tall man standing next to Max. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“Commander, this is the man who found the victim’s body.” 

“Ok, do you have a name? Can you speak?” 

“Yes, of course I can speak. My name is Steve.” 

“Ok, Steve. I’m Commander Danny Williams and this is my partner Detective Meka Hanamoa. Thank you for calling this matter into the police but this is a crime scene so I need you to wait over there until we’re finished.” Danny stares at this Steve person who doesn’t move as told. “Was I not clear? You cannot be here so please go wait over by that surf shop until we can talk to you.” 

“That’s ok, I think I’ll just stay here.” Steve says with a smug smile on his face. 

“Ok, I’ve asked you nicely two times to leave the crime scene. If I have to ask you one more time, we’re going to have a problem.” 

Steve looked at Danny and laughed to himself. Like this short blond man could give him any problems. He’d like to see him try. “Well, I think I’ll stay. You’re no match for me so I doubt you’ll….”

At that moment, Danny grabs Steve’s arm and twists it back behind his back causing him to fall to his knees. Steve couldn’t believe the strength and ability that this man possessed. His arm was bent in such a manner that if any more force was applied, it would break. Not waiting to deal with a broken arm he decided to speak up. “Ok, Commander, I’ll wait by the surf shop as you asked.” 

“Thank you.” Danny barely turned his head when he saw Steve’s fist come flying towards his face. He quickly blocked the punch and then landed a punch of his own to Steve’s left cheek knocking him off balance. Steve tried to stop himself from falling but it was too late and he landed on his ass in the sand. He looked up and saw Danny smirking and then two HPD officers grabbed him and zip tied his hands.

“Officers, take this man over by that surf shop and watch him. We’ll be over to question him shortly.” Danny looks at Steve with disgust. “You’re lucky I don’t throw your ass in jail you idiot.” Danny, Meka and Max watched as the officers took Steve away. 

“Max, please proceed.” 

“Yes, it appears that the victim was stabbed in the side but that’s not the cause of death. Based on the bloating of the victim’s torso I believe the cause of death was excess water in his lungs. However, until I can conduct an autopsy I cannot confirm the cause of death.” 

“So, the victim was stabbed and then drowned. Perhaps he was pushed into the water or maybe stumbled into the water.” Meka suggested. 

“Perhaps. Max, can you tell us anything about the time of death?” 

“Based on the decomposition of the body, I would say time of death was between 11:00pm and 3:00am.”

“Thanks, Max. Let me know what you find out from your autopsy.”

“Yes, Commander.” 

“C’mon, Meka. I need to talk to that idiot who thought he was going to get the drop on me.”

***********

Steve glared at Danny and couldn’t believe this man just knocked him on his ass. How was he able to put a Navy SEAL on his ass so easily? The officers slammed him up against the wall of the surf shop and stood on either side of him. This was not one of his better days. 

“Steve, what the hell were you thinking?” 

“What? I didn’t do anything, Tani? I was just exercising my rights as a free citizen to stand on the beach.” 

“C’mon, Steve. You know that’s not what you were doing. One of these days your alpha male bullshit is going to get you into trouble. Based on what I just saw, I thought today was that day. You’re lucky that cop didn’t arrest you.”

“He wouldn’t dare. Not if he knew who my father was.” 

“Yeah, like your Dad would defend you after behavior like that. You’re lolo if you think John would bail your ass out.” 

“Well, he might.”

“Really? Bail out his son who would rather run a surf shop than stay in the Navy let alone be a Navy SEAL? You’ve really lost it McGarrett. You know your father’s feelings about you leaving the Navy.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at Tani and looked over at the Commander. Damn, he was a good looking guy…a bit short, but compact, well-built and he had the bluest eyes. Steve shook his head and came back to reality. Who the hell did this man think he was treating him that way? “Tani, that cop over there, do you know him? He said his name is Commander Danny Williams.” 

“Shit, no way brah!” 

“So, you know him? Who the hell is he?” 

“That’s the head of the governor’s special task force. In other words, your Dad’s boss.”

“Fuck! You’re not serious?”

“I’m totally serious. This is kinda funny if you think about it.” 

“Great! Just what I needed…another reason for my Dad to be disappointed in me.” 

“You never learn, boss.” 

“Well, don’t write me off just yet. There’s still a chance I can turn this around.” 

“Ha…I don’t think the McGarrett charm is going to work on Williams. I’ve heard he’s a hard ass and all about the rules. So good luck with that, Romeo.” Tani smiles and then heads back into the surf shop to take care of customers. 

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of Danny as he spoke to Max about the dead man on the ground. He was intrigued by the blond whose hands never stopped moving the entire time he was speaking. The Commander was very animated and damn, when he smiled it could light up a room and his eyes were an incredible shade of blue. He needed to find out more about this man and he might have that chance now since the Commander and his partner were walking towards him. 

“Officers, please remove the restraints and then you’re free to go. We’ll take it from here.” The two officers removed the restraints from Steve’s wrists and then walked away. Steve was standing there with an odd look on his face and Danny wasn’t sure what this man was thinking, but didn’t think about it too much because he had to find a murderer. 

“So, to confirm, you said your name is Steve and you found the body. How did you come across the body?” 

“Well, I own this surf shop and I was getting things ready for the day when I saw a man lying in the sand. I’ve seen plenty of homeless people sleeping on the beach but this looked different, so I went to check it out. When I reached the body, I tried to wake him but he wasn’t moving so I turned him over and realized he was dead and then I called the cops.” 

“What time did you arrive at your shop this morning?” Meka asked. 

“It was at six this morning.” 

“Wow! That’s early. Is that the normal time you open your shop?” Danny asked. 

Steve looked at Danny curiously. “Yeah, I go for swim or a run around five and then I open up my shop. There are a lot of surfers who like to grab a few waves before starting their day.” 

“Ok. So Steve, do you have a last name?”

“McGarrett.”

Danny froze at the last name. Was he related to Lieutenant John McGarrett on his team? “McGarrett…any relation…” 

“Yes, he’s my father.” 

“Hmmmm…he never mentioned he had a son. Meka, did you know John had a son?” 

“He never said anything to me but I’ve heard stories.” 

“Well, let’s say you are John McGarrett’s son, why wouldn’t he have you mentioned he had a son? Seems rather odd don’t you think?” 

“Commander, I don’t see how knowing who my father is matters or is relevant to your case.” 

“I guess you’re right…it really doesn’t matter…just interesting that he’s never mentioned you before.” Danny smiles. “Anyway, I think we’re done here. Here’s my card. Please give me a call if you think of anything else that might be important. Thank you for your time.” Danny and Meka walk away and head back to the Camaro. 

“Well, that was weird.” 

“Yeah, it was. Why wouldn’t John tell us he had a son? I’m definitely going to ask him when we get back to HQ.” 

“Danny, I’ve heard some stories that Steve was in the Navy, in fact he was a Navy SEAL but left to open up a surf shop. I think John was quite disappointed in his son’s choices and they had a falling out. However, he never said anything so I never brought it up.” 

“There’s obviously a story there but I wonder what it could be.” Danny said. 

“Well, I do know that John’s family has a history with the Navy and he probably expected his son to follow in their footsteps. Maybe even go into law enforcement after leaving the Navy.” 

“Yeah, you might be right. Anyway, let’s get back to HQ and see what Chin and Kono found out from the other Myriad executives. I’ll talk to John later.”  
  


************* 

Steve was looking at Danny’s card and thinking about the events of the morning. He was intrigued by Danny and wanted to get to know him better but knows he didn’t make a great first impression. There was also the fact that his father never mentioned him to anyone on the task force. These two factors meant that he was going to have to work harder to get anywhere with the good looking Commander. 

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Oh hey, Tani. Danny gave me his card and told me to call him if there was anything else I might remember about the dead guy.” 

“Uh huh…” 

“What?” 

“Oh nothing. It’s just that I can see you’re up to something. Do you think you have a chance with the Commander? He really didn’t seem too interested in you.” 

Steve smiled at Tani. “I’m not up to anything.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you.” 

“Can you blame me? Danny is a very good looking guy. The fact that he didn’t back down when I challenged him caught me off guard. It’s kind of a turn on knowing that he isn’t afraid of me. I’m so used to the SEALs under me taking orders and not questioning me but he wasn’t going to let me get away with anything.” 

“Oh my god! You’re totally into him. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this before. You’re always so in control.” 

“Tani, there’s just something about him. I can’t explain it but I need to get to know him better…it makes no sense to me either.” 

“Well, what’s your plan because I know you have one?” 

“I really don’t have anything planned yet but I’ll figure something out. Maybe I’ll talk to Kono. At least she doesn’t avoid me like Chin does. I think he’s trying to be loyal to my Dad since he was his mentor at HPD. I guess I can’t blame the guy.” 

“You know Kono’s going to ask you a million questions as to why you’re asking about her boss. She’s a smart one and will figure you out in a heartbeat.” 

“Well, I’m willing to take that chance. I mean I certainly can’t ask my Dad since we’re barely speaking to each other as it is. Anyway, I’m sure Danny’s going to ask my father about me when he gets back to the office. That’s definitely not going to help my case.” Steve looks out towards the water. 

“I wish my father would accept the fact that I didn’t want to make the Navy or law enforcement my career. What’s so wrong with that? I mean, it’s not like I’m some slacker. I have my own business, which does very well. I pay my bills and I even do volunteer work at the animal shelter.” 

“You know your father’s always wanted you to follow in his and your grandfather’s footsteps and either stay in the Navy or go into law enforcement. Sometimes parents can’t give up on what they dreamed for their children.” 

“I get it. I really do, but my father has to realize that I’m my own person and the Navy and law enforcement just wasn’t for me. Seriously, I’m 38 years old and he still treats me like a child.” 

“Steve, I know it’s not my place, but have you told your Dad the real reason why you left the Navy?” 

“No, and I’m not going to tell him. It’s none of his business.”

“Ok. That’s your choice but I think if he knew why you left the Navy, things might be better between you two.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think it would do anything but make matters worse.” 

“How do you know if you don’t try?” Steve gives Tani a look that clearly means to drop the subject. “Well, ok then. So, Danny huh?” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I think we should be doing less talking and more working. Do you have everything set up for the day?”

“Yes, and if you were paying attention to anything other than Commander Williams, you would have noticed I’ve already taken care of several customers.” 

“Yeah yeah…so, get back to work. Based on today’s surf report we’re going to be busy and need to be ready.”

“We’re totally ready…have I ever let you down?” 

“No, and don’t make today the first time.” 

Tani smiled and then started setting out the remaining boards along the side of the shop. Steve knew Tani was right and that he should tell his Dad the real reason why he left the Navy but he wasn’t ready to revisit that painful memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Meka arrived back at headquarters and noticed that Chin and Kono weren’t back from questioning the other Myriad executives. Meka decided to head into his office to write up his notes and to look into the victim’s background while Danny saw that John was by the smart table. 

“Hi, John. How was your meeting with the Governor?” 

“It went well. She’s pleased at how you’ve been running the task force and happy you’ve able to get so much accomplished without being a drain on her budget.” 

“Well, I can’t take all the credit. It’s a team effort.” Danny smiles. “So, did Chin fill you in on our latest case? There might be a Navy connection so I’d appreciate your insights.” 

“Yeah, he mentioned the possible Navy connection. I’ll reach out to some of my contacts and see what I can find out about Myriad’s contracts with the Navy.” 

“Thanks. We need to know if there was something going on with Myriad’s business dealings with the Navy.” Danny hesitates but continues. “So, the victim washed up on the beach near a surf shop. In fact, it was the owner who called about the body.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. Interestingly, he says he’s your son, which I thought was odd since I didn’t even know you had a son. You’ve mentioned your daughter, Mary, but never a son named Steve.” Danny can tell John is a bit uncomfortable. “John, you’re personal life is your business and you don’t have to tell me anything. I was just surprised when this guy said his name was Steve McGarrett.” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I knew I’d have to say something eventually.” 

“Does anyone else on the team know about Steve?” 

“Both Chin and Kono know." John pauses before continuing. "Chin was my trainee and Kono knew Steve from the beach when they were all younger. I asked them not to say anything to you about him. I didn’t mean to cause any problems.” 

“John, you’re an excellent detective and your personal life hasn’t affected your work performance so this isn’t an issue. However, asking your teammates to keep secrets puts an undue burden on them.” 

“Danny, I didn’t mean...” 

“John, it’s ok. You must have had a good reason for not mentioning Steve before today.”

“I wish it was a better reason than simply being disappointed in my son. He left the Navy and threw away his career to open a surf shop. Steve was really moving up the ranks and would have made Commander by now but he just gave up.” 

“Again, I know it’s none my business and you can tell me to butt out, but have you asked Steve why he left the Navy?”

“You’re fine, Danny…and yes, I asked him when he got back to Hawaii but he never gave me a good reason. Just said it was time to move on. I asked what he meant by that and he told me to drop it and that it was his choice.” John shook his head. “Then, I asked what he was going to do and that’s when he said he was opening that surf shop.” 

“Well, sounds like there’s more to the story. Perhaps he’ll tell you in time.”

“I hope so.” John sighed. “Ever since Steve was a kid he wanted to be in the Navy. He was so excited to serve and carry on the family tradition. His mother and I never pressured him to join and we always said we’d be proud no matter what he decided to do. So, when he joined, became an officer, and then a SEAL, we were so proud. Steve really loved his career. Then, one day it all changed and I have no clue why. I just want the best for him but I’m so confused.” 

“I know what you mean about wanting the best for your kids. That’s why I took this position and moved here. I’m sure it’s hard not knowing why he left the Navy.” 

“Honestly, I could accept his decision if I knew why but he’s closed himself off from me. It’s so bad that we barely talk anymore because when we do, it always ends in him telling me to leave it alone and he’s not a child. I just hope that one day he feels like he can open up to me.” 

“Here’s what I think, give him time and let him know you'll be there when he’s ready to talk. I know it’s easy for me to say but that’s what we do for our kids...we let them know we love them and will always be there. I bet Steve would like to hear that too.” 

“Yeah, the feelings and emotional stuff have always been hard for me but I should try. Thanks, Danny” 

“Sure. I’m just glad I didn’t have to arrest Steve earlier.” 

“Oh no! What did he do?” 

“He refused to leave my crime scene and tried to take a swipe at me.” John looked horrified. “Don’t worry, I put him in his place. I might be short but I’ve taken on bigger guys than him. I think he was quite shocked.” 

“I’m sorry for his behavior. I raised him better than that.” 

“It’s ok. He was pulling that typical alpha male crap but I showed him who the real alpha was.” Danny laughed. 

“Well, thanks for not arresting him. He’s really a good man. In fact, I think he’d be a great addition to the team under different circumstances.” 

“I’ll take your word on that, John. Ok, let’s get back to work. See if your Navy contacts can give us any information on the work they were doing with Myriad.” 

“You got it, boss!” John smiles. 

“Hey! What did I say about the ‘B’ word?” 

John laughed and walked into his office to reach out to his Navy contacts and Danny went to call the Governor to update her on the latest information on the case. 

*************

Tani finished renting out a board to a young surfer when she noticed that Steve was focused on his phone. 

“Whatcha looking at?” 

“I had and old buddy pull up Commander Williams’s police record. It’s impressive.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yep, and get this...he’s retired Army and was a Captain in Delta Force.” 

“Oooh...sounds like you’re impressed.” 

“Delta Force is no joke...they’re the best of the best in the Army. So yeah, I’m impressed. Now, I know how he was able to take me down so easily. He’s obviously had hand to hand combat training.” 

“What else did you find out?” 

“He’s divorced and has two kids...twins. A boy and a girl. They’re 14 and he’s got full custody. Moved them out here to give them a better life.” 

“Sounds like a good father and a good catch to me. Maybe I should go after him.” 

“Back off...I saw him first. Besides, he’s too old for you.” Steve smiles. 

“Don’t think you can handle the competition, huh? I’m probably already ahead after your little encounter this morning. Heck, he doesn’t even know me and I bet I’m in the lead.” 

“We’re not going to compete for Williams, Tani.” Steve practically orders her. 

Tani looks at Steve and laughs. “Damn, sometimes it’s just too easy.” 

“You’re not as funny as you think, Tani.” 

“Sure I am.” Tani says over her shoulder as she walks outside to greet customers. 

Steve tried to think of a way to see Danny again. He didn’t think calling and asking him out would be the right move since he didn’t even know if he was into guys. There had to be something he could do. After about ten minutes he thought of something but didn’t know if he could pull it off. However, it would definitely allow him to be close to Danny again. He grabbed his keys and walked outside. 

“Tani, can you watch the shop for an hour or so?” 

“Sure. Where're you going?” 

“Somewhere I thought I’d never go.” Tani gives him a strange look. “I’ll tell you later. Just watch the shop. Nahele should be here soon so you won’t be alone.” 

“Ok. Good luck.” 

“Mahalo.” 

Steve jumps into his truck and drives towards the task force’s headquarters. 

************

Danny was focused on some paperwork when he heard a knock on his office door. 

“Hey, Chin! How did things go with the Myriad execs?” 

“We didn’t get much but we did find out who was last seen with Mr. Montgomery. Kono’s setting it up on the smart table.” 

“Ok, let’s take a look.” Danny hesitates. “Chin, before we go out there I wanted to let you know that I met John’s son, Steve, this morning.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, he’s the one who called in the dead body to HPD.”

“Ah, so did John tell you that Kono and I know him?” 

“Yes, and I also told him he shouldn’t have asked you two to keep the secret. It wasn’t fair to either of you.” 

“Yeah, I felt terrible keeping information from you but John was my training officer so I felt I needed to be loyal. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. I understand why you felt you needed to keep his secret but going forward, we all need to be honest with each other about things that might affect the team or the task force isn’t going to last.” 

“You’re right and it won’t happen again.” Danny nods at Chin. “Did John tell you what happened between them? Why he hasn’t mentioned Steve before?” 

“Yes, he did and it’s a shame they can’t work things out. I’d hate it if I didn’t have a good relationship with my kids.” 

“John’s really struggled with the whole situation. He just doesn’t understand what happened and Steve won’t tell him either.” Chin added.

“Well, whatever it is I’m sure it can’t be that bad. If Steve’s as good a person as his father says he is, then I bet it will work out.” 

“I’ve told Steve to tell his dad several times, but he’s stubborn and won’t budge.” 

“So, I take it you know what happened?” Danny looks at Chin and realizes it wasn’t his place to ask. “Wait, don’t answer that question. I’m sorry for asking. That’s your business and I don’t expect you to betray a confidence.”

“Thank you, Danny. Let’s just hope John and Steve work things out.” 

“Yeah. Ok, let’s go see what you and Kono found out.” 

Danny and Chin leave his office and join the rest of the team. 

************

Steve considered turning around and going back to the surf shop multiple times on his way over to the task force’s office. Why did he think it would be a good idea to go over there anyway? Sure, Danny was cute and sparked something in him he hadn’t felt in a while, but was he worth opening up a can of worms with his father? After thinking about it a bit more, he decided to just bite the bullet and take his chances. 

************ 

“Ok, Chin, what did you learn after taking the statements from the Myriad executives?” 

“Randall Montgomery was last seen with Myriad’s Naval contact Lieutenant Jared Ross. The two men met to talk about the contract between Myriad Corp and the Navy. The executives we spoke to said they saw them leave together around eleven.”

“We also found out that the Navy cancelled all of their contracts with Myriad and part of the purpose for their retreat was to meet with Lieutenant Ross. They wanted to show him some new technology in hopes that the Navy would reverse their decision.” Kono added. 

“Did anyone find it odd that the Lieutenant and Montgomery would leave together that late in the evening?” 

“The other executives said that Montgomery would often take late night meetings with many of their clients so it wasn’t odd that he would leave with the Lieutenant.” 

“So what do we know about Lieutenant Ross?”

“Lieutenant Jared Ross, 42 years old, career Navy man, several tours in Iraq and Afghanistan, and now works on civilian contracts for the Navy.” 

“What about his personal life? Anything that might look suspicious?” 

“There’s not a lot to tell. No real social media presence. Not married, no family on the island, dedicated to his career. Oh, and he volunteers at a local dog shelter.” 

“So, he’s career Navy and loves animals. Not much to go on.” Danny looks at his team. “Well, it looks like we need to pay Lieutenant Ross a visit. John, you’re with Meka and me. Chin and Kono continue to look into the contracts Myriad had with the Navy.” 

************ 

Danny, Meka, and John head to Pearl to question Lieutenant Ross. John reached out to his contacts on the base and arranged for a meeting between the team and the Lieutenant. After getting though base security Danny parked the car and they proceeded towards Lieutenant Ross’s office where they were met by his assistant. 

“Good morning. How may I help you?” 

“Hello. I’m Commander Danny Williams and we have an appointment to see Lieutenant Ross.” 

“Ah yes, I was told you would be coming. Please follow me.” The assistant gets up and shows them into Lieutenant Ross’s office. “Lieutenant, this is Commander Williams and his associates.”

“Thank you.” Lieutenant Ross shakes each of the hands. “Gentlemen, how may I help you?” 

“Lieutenant, these are my associates Detectives Hanamoa and McGarrett.” Danny noticed the Lieutenant became nervous at the mention of John’s last name. “We’re here to ask you some questions about your meeting with Randall Montgomery, the CEO of Myriad Corporation. We understand you had a meeting with him late last night.” 

“Yes, Randy and I met to discuss the status of his contract with the Navy. I met him at his hotel and then we went for a walk along the beach. Why the interest in my meeting with Randy?” 

Danny looks directly at the Lieutenant. “This morning the body of Randall Montgomery washed up on the beach not too far from his hotel. Several of his colleagues said he left the hotel with you.” 

“Randy is Dead?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant. Because you were the last person who we know saw him alive, we need to know exactly what happened after you left the hotel.” 

“Like I said, we walked along the beach and discussed Myriad’s contract with the Navy. Randy was upset that his company lost their contract with us. We argued over the reasons why the Navy canceled his contract but he wanted me to reconsider. He even talked about some new technology they were developing that might be of interest to the Navy. So, I told him to call my office today to set up a meeting and then we parted ways. I can assure you that Randy was very much alive when I last saw him.” 

“What time was that?” 

“It was around 11:30.” 

“Where did you go after you left Mr. Montgomery?” 

“I met up with a friend.” 

“Can you provide us with the name of your friend and how long you were with him?” 

“Why all the questions? Am I a suspect?” 

“Just answer the question. Otherwise, I’ll have to let your superior know about this situation.” 

“Fine, I went over to my friend’s place, where I was until around 4:00 this morning.” 

“Again, does your friend have a name?” 

“Look, I’m not trying to get anybody in trouble…my friend isn’t out to his family.” 

“Lieutenant, I respect that you want to protect your friend, but without confirmation of your whereabouts, I’m afraid you’re our number one suspect.” 

“Fine.” Lieutenant Ross looks at John. “I’m sorry.” John is confused. “My friend’s name is Steve McGarrett. He can confirm that we were together until this morning. I can give you his number.” 

John is surprised by what he hears and leaves the Lieutenant’s office without a word. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant but that won’t be necessary. We’ll be contacting Mr. McGarrett to confirm your story. Until then, don’t leave the state.” 

Danny and Meka left the Lieutenant’s office but John wasn’t waiting for them outside. This case was definitely starting to become more and more interesting with each minute. However, if the Lieutenant wasn’t involved, then who was the actual murderer? 

************

Steve pulled into the parking lot outside the task force office when his phone rang. He looked at the display and saw it was Jared. 

“Hey, Jared! What’s up?” 

“Steve,I wanted to give you a heads up that I was just visited by some members of the Governor’s task force.” 

“What? Why were they there?” 

“Apparently the dead body of an executive I met with last night before coming to your place was found dead on the beach this morning.” 

“Oh shit. I found that body.” 

“Damn! Small world. Anyway, I told them I was only with the man for a short time and then spent the night with a friend.” Steve knew where this was headed. “They asked who I was with and I tried to keep you out of it but I needed an alibi or I would have been considered a suspect. So, I gave them your name.” 

“Who was there from the task force?” 

“Commander Williams and two of his detectives. I’m sorry Steve, but one of the detectives was your dad.” 

“Fuck!” Steve felt his stomach drop. “Thanks for letting me know.” 

“I’m really sorry Steve. I hope this doesn’t cause you too many problems.” 

“It’s ok Jared. I'll handle it.” 

“Are we cool?” 

“Yeah, sure. Why not? You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Great. Call me later, ok?” 

“Sure.”

Steve ends the call and just sits in his car trying to decide what to do next. He wasn’t ready to see his dad just yet so he started his truck and headed back to the surf shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Meka returned to the Camaro and saw John standing next to the car. This was going to be an interesting drive back to headquarters. All three men got into the car and then left the Navy base. The drive was mostly quiet until Danny spoke up. 

“Ok, we need to corroborate Lieutenant Ross’s story by speaking to his friend, err Steve. If everything pans out, then we can cross him off the suspect list.” Danny looked over at John who’s in the passenger seat. “John, are you ok?” 

“Danny, I’m fine. Let’s just get back to headquarters and work on getting Steve’s statement. Did you want me to give him a call?” 

Danny didn’t want to push the issue with John right now. He was sure that this new bit of information caught him off guard. “That’s ok, when we get back I’ll give Steve a call to get his statement. We should‘t need to bring him in, but if we do, we’ll arrange a time.” 

The remainder of the ride was mostly in silence. Every so often, Danny and Meka would talk about their kids to avoid the elephant in the room, or car in this case. From time to time, Danny would glance over and see John looking forward like he was focusing on something interesting in the distance. He didn’t think John was homophobic but maybe finding out his son spent the night with a man was too much or maybe he was just trying to process what he heard. Danny was smart enough to know that John was probably thinking about all of his interactions with Steve through the years trying to figure out how he missed this important information. 

They pulled up to HQ and John quickly exited the car and headed directly for his office, most likely to focus on paperwork so he didn’t have to think about Steve. Danny and Meka parted ways and each went to their offices.

Danny was sitting at his desk and was about to reach for his cell phone when it started to vibrate. 

“Williams.”

“Hi, this is Steve McGarrett. I heard from a friend of mine that you might want to talk to me?” 

“Yes, we met with Lieutenant Ross this morning and we do want to talk to you. Are you able to come down to the task force office so I can get your statement?”

“Commander, I know my father was there when Jared said I spent the night with him so I’d rather not come to the office to avoid any unnecessary scenes if at all possible.”

“First, call me Danny. Second, how about I meet you somewhere, we can talk, and then I can get your statement? If I need you to come down to the office, we can arrange a time when John isn’t here. How does that sound?” 

“Um, ok.” Steve hesitates. “Danny, why are you doing this for me? I was a total ass this morning and if I were you I’d be hauling me in no exceptions.” 

“Yes, you were an ass but I know you and your dad need to work some things out and I’m not going to force you to see him if you’re not ready. However, you’re going to have to talk to him at some point. Your father is a good man and I think he’ll surprise you.” 

“Maybe, but I can’t talk to him today.” Steve sighs. “Can you meet me at the surf shop in thirty minutes. Does that work?” 

“Yes, that should give me plenty of time before I have to get my kids from school. I’ll see you in thirty.” 

Danny walked out of his office and let the team know he was going to get Steve’s statement and then he’d be going to pick up his kids from school. Danny spoke to Chin about continuing to investigate the other Myriad executives as well as their contracts with the Navy. 

Danny appreciated Chin’s experience and it was an easy choice to add him to the team as well as make him second in command. His experience with HPD made him the perfect person for the role and Danny knew he could rely on Chin to handle things in his absence. 

************

Steve sat is his car waiting for Danny to show up at the surf shop. He was listening to the radio when one of his favorite songs, Sexy Eyes, started to play. He laughed to himself thinking about Danny’s blue eyes and how perfect this song was at this moment. Why did this man make him feel like he could be himself and tell him all his secrets? He just couldn’t explain it but didn’t want to fight it either. However, before talking to Danny, he really needed to talk to someone else.

“McGarrett, is that you?” 

“Hey, Freddie.” Steve said softly. 

“Ok, spill. What’s wrong?” 

“How do you do that?” 

“It’s because I know you, Steve. So, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

“Well, I was outed to my dad today. So, that’s what’s wrong.”

“Damn! What happened?”

“Long story short, this guy I was with last night was questioned by my dad’s boss about a dead body that was found on the beach near my surf shop. Anyway, the guy needed an alibi so he told them he spent the night with me, which he did. Of course, my dad was in the room and heard what the guy said.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. I know it sucks but you knew it was only a matter of time. I’ve told you over and over to just tell him.” Freddie didn’t want to seem harsh, but he couldn’t understand why Steve wouldn’t tell his father. “You know, the few times I met your dad he seemed cool. He might surprise you.” 

“You’re the second person who’s told me that today.” 

“Oh yeah? Who was the first?”

“My dad’s boss. He seems really cool and there’s just something about him.” 

“McGarrett, are you into your dad’s boss?”

“That’s another reason why I called you. His boss, Danny, I can’t stop thinking about him. I haven’t felt like this since…well you know.”

“Steve, you know you deserve to be happy. After everything you went through it’s time you found someone.” 

“I know you’re right but I don’t even know if he’d be interested or if he’s even into guys. One thing's for sure, he now knows that I’m into guys. I don’t know, maybe that’s a good thing.” 

“Well, at least now you don’t have to dance around that bit of information.” Freddie laughed. “I really hope things work out with you and your dad…Oh, and with Danny.”

“Thanks, Freddie. I really miss you man. It’s been too long.” 

“Yeah, Kelly and I would love to come and visit with the kids. Maybe over the holidays. It’ll give us a good reason to get out of the cold.” 

“I hope you can make it. I’d love to see Kelly and the little ones…and I suppose your sorry ass too.” 

“Hey! You know you like my ass!” 

“Yeah yeah. Seriously, it’s great to hear your voice and let’s talk soon. Love you.” 

“Love you too, Steve. Call me anytime if you need to talk.”

Steve ended the call and was thankful that he had Freddie in his life. He had always been there when he needed him the most. Steve was pulled out of his memories when he saw a black Camaro pull up alongside his truck. The door opened and Danny get out and walked over to his car and damn did he look good. Danny noticed Steve staring and smiled and then noticed his face turned red. Steve got out of his truck and walked towards Danny. 

“Hey, Danny. Thanks for meeting me here.” Steve extends his hand and he and Danny shake. 

“No problem, Steve.” Danny looks towards the surf shop. “So, is there somewhere we can talk in private?” 

“Sure, we can use my office. Follow me.” 

Danny and Steve made their way to the surf shop. It seemed like Steve knew everyone on the beach and greeted each person by name. 

Something that Danny could see was that Steve was in excellent shape, which probably came from being a SEAL as well as surfing. He was definitely one good looking man, who under different circumstances might be someone he’d be interested in dating. For now, he had to stay professional and focus on the case.

The two men walked into the surf shop and Danny was impressed by what he saw. Everything was clean and organized. There were racks of swimwear, wetsuits, and other swim items such as fins and masks. He saw a young woman helping customers and a young man organizing the product shelves. This was a tightly run ship. He looked at Steve who seemed nervous but proud of his shop. They walked through the shop towards a door marked ‘Office’. 

“Tani, I’ll be in my office for a bit. Just knock if you need anything.” 

“You got it, Boss.” 

They walked into the office, which was just as neat and organized as the shop. Danny noticed one wall was covered in pictures of Steve with what appeared to be both locals and tourists who had come into his shop. In each picture he could see smiling faces and then there was Steve…he probably had the biggest smile on his face out of everyone, which wouldn’t be odd but Danny noticed that he had the same smile in every picture. He also saw that Steve would give the shaka or ‘hang loose’ sign every time. It was as if someone had just copied an image of Steve and placed it in each picture. Although Steve looked happy in each photo, he also seemed distant and as though he was just going through the motions. There was also a look in Steve’s eyes that told Danny there was something going on beneath the surface…something painful. Now, most people wouldn’t notice these things but after all his years in law enforcement, he could often see things others would miss. The one thing Danny didn’t see in Steve’s office was any sign of his past Navy career. It was remarkably void of anything NAVY or SEAL related. The pieces were starting to add up in his mind but he wouldn’t push Steve for details. 

“Danny?” 

“Oh, sorry. I was just taking in all of the pictures on your wall. There’s a lot.” 

“Yeah, I like to take pictures with the customers and hang them up. It’s nice to see all the smiling faces. It also feels like they are my family.” 

“I get it. So, how long have you had the surf shop?”

“It’s been a couple of years. I opened it right after I retired from the Navy.” 

“Well, it’s definitely a great looking shop.” Danny smiled. “So, I suppose I should get to the reason I’m here…getting your statement.” 

“Ah, sure. What do you want to know?” 

“First, I’m sorry that you’ve been pulled into this investigation outside of finding the body. However, when we interviewed Lieutenant Ross this morning, he mentioned that you and he spent the night together. So what I need from you, is to hear your side of the story starting with what time you and Lieutenant Ross met up last night.” 

Steve hesitated and then cleared his throat. “Well, Jared…Lieutenant Ross came over to my place around 11:30 last night. He and I had some drinks and then we spent the night together. He left around 4:00 this morning.”

“Was Lieutenant Ross with you the entire evening?” 

“Yes, he was with me all night. We didn’t sleep much and when we did, it wasn’t for long and he was always with me when I woke up.” Steve felt awkward sharing that information with Danny because he knew exactly what it meant…that he and Jared were fucking all night long. While he wasn’t embarrassed, it was just odd having to tell someone the details of his sex life.

“Did Lieutenant Ross seem upset about anything? Did he mention anything about his meeting with the victim?” 

“No, he appeared to be in a good mood and to be honest, we didn’t talk much but that was typical of Jared. He’s never been a talkative guy.” 

“Ok, I think this is all I need for now. Thank you for your statement.” 

“Is that it?” Steve asks.

“Unless you have anything else to add, I think we’re good. If I need anything else, I’ll give you a call.” Danny stands up and starts to move towards the door. 

“Danny? Can you stay for a minute?”

Danny looks at his watch and sees that he has about thirty minutes before he has to pick up his kids from school. “Sure, I don’t have to get the kids for another thirty minutes.”

“Um, how did my dad seem after hearing that I was with Jared last night? As you might have already suspected, he doesn’t know I’m gay.” 

“John seemed surprised and he actually didn’t say much but I could tell he was trying hard to process the information. I asked if he wanted to talk but he declined my offer and wanted to stay focused on the case.” 

“I figured he wouldn’t react well to the news, which is why I haven’t told him myself.” 

“Why is that, Steve? Why not just talk to your father?”

“Danny, my family has been all about me being the big strong Navy man. McGarrett men don’t show emotion and are sure as hell not gay. My whole life I’ve tried to live up to that image and for years I pretended to be someone that I’m not. Eventually, it eats away at you and you have to do something about it, which is what I did.” 

“Is that why you left the Navy? You know DADT was repealed so you didn’t have to leave because you’re gay.” 

“I know, and I didn’t leave because I’m gay. It might have played into it but there are other reasons, which I’m not comfortable talking about.” 

“That’s certainly your choice. However, you might want to think about opening up and talking to your father before it’s too late. Being ex-military myself I know all about loss and you never want to have regrets when it comes to relationships, albeit personal or familial.” 

“I know you’re right but I’ve been hiding from my father for so long and I don’t know how he’s going to react. So, maybe it’s better to just leave it alone.” 

“Again, your choice. Just don’t wait too long if you are going to talk to him. There are never any guarantees in our line of work.” Danny feels his phone vibrate and takes it out of his pocket. “Excuse me, I need to see if this is about the case.” 

“Sure, no problem.” 

Danny sees who’s calling and answers. “Hey, Babe! Yes, I’ll be there I’m just finishing up some work. Ok, see you then.” 

Steve hears the conversation and his hopes of starting anything with Danny appeared to be pretty much over. He was obviously involved with a woman, which was just his luck…falling for a straight guy. This day was not working out in his favor. 

“Hey, sorry about that…anyway, think about what I said and talk to your father. John may be from a different generation but I have a feeling he’ll be ok. I’m sure whatever he’s imagining right now is worse than reality. Give him a chance.” 

“Thanks, Danny. I may take your advice. Well, shouldn’t you be going to get your kids?” 

“Yeah, I really do need to go. Thanks again for your statement. I’ll let you know if we need anything else.” Danny shook Steve’s hand and then left the office. 

Steve sat at his desk wondering what he was going to do now. He really hoped Danny would have been interested in him but after that phone call, he knew Danny liked women. Steve was also debating whether or not to talk to his father. He was so distracted that he didn’t hear Tani enter his office. 

“Boss? Earth to Steve?” 

“Oh, hey Tani. I didn’t hear you come in.” 

“Yeah, that’s obvious. So, what happened with the sexy Commander?” 

“It’s nothing like that, Tani. He was here to take my statement. The guy I was with last night needed an alibi and yours truly was that alibi.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Remember the dead guy on the beach? Well, the last person to see him alive was the guy who was at my place last night. He told the cops that he was with me in order to prove he couldn’t have killed the dead guy.” Steve sighed. “Anyway, my dad was there when he was questioned and now he knows I’m gay.”

“Shoots! That’s lolo, Steve. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know. Danny came here to get my statement so I wouldn’t have to see my dad but I’m going to have face him at some point. I guess it’s going to be a lot sooner than I planned.” 

“Wow! Outed by your hook up. That’s rough. Sorry.” 

“Thanks, Tani. I need to figure out what to do next.” Steve looks at Tani with sad eyes. “Oh, and I heard the Commander on the phone with a woman, so I’ve got no chance there.” 

“Are you sure he was talking to a woman?” 

“I’m pretty sure. He called the person ‘Babe’. Most guys don’t call other guys Babe.” 

“Damn! This just isn’t your day.” 

“You can say that again. Ok, let’s get back to work and get this day over with already.” 

“You got it, boss.” 

Steve and Tani left the office and headed back into the shop to take care of customers. There was still a few hours left before sunset so they needed to drum up more business to make their sales goals for the day. 

************

Danny was driving to the school to pick up Grace and Charlie after their first day and couldn’t wait to hear all about how they made out. As he drove, he kept thinking about Steve’s situation and really felt for the guy. Being in the closet and then being outed was rough especially considering he was outed to his father. Danny understood why he didn’t tell John but truly felt that the man would be ok with his son’s sexual orientation. 

Danny knew what Steve was going through since he went through something similar when he was a teen. Telling your parents that you were bisexual wasn’t something he wanted to do but he didn’t want to live with the secret. So, one day when he was eighteen years old, he told his parents the truth. Unexpectedly, they were ok with him being bisexual. They were very supportive and were happy that he felt comfortable enough to tell them. Shortly after telling his parents he was bisexual, he enlisted in the Army, which was harder on his parents than his sexuality. He was just thankful that things worked out with his parents and family and wished Steve could have a similar experience. However, that was something Steve had to deal with himself. 

Danny did feel bad that he didn’t tell Steve he was bisexual knowing it might have helped him with his situation. However, he wasn’t ready to open up about that part of his life with anyone other than his family and kids. After all, he’d only been the head of the task force for a few months and the timing never felt right. 

As he drove towards the school, his phone started to ring. He glanced at the display and smiled when he saw who was calling.

“Hey, Babe! I’m almost at the school. Will I be seeing you outside?”

“Yes, you will handsome. You know I always like seeing your smiling face.”

“You’re such a charmer, Brody. After the day I’ve had it will be nice to see your face too.” 

“Well, Commander aren’t you sweet. See you soon.” 

Danny ended the call and smiled thinking about Brody and how thankful he was to have a good friend like him on the island. They met shortly after he moved to Hawaii when Charlie asked him to take him to sign up for a summer baseball league. He loved that he and his son both had a passion for the sport so when Charlie asked Danny if he could play over the summer, in order to make the team at his new school, he was happy to help him find a team. 

Brody was the coach of Charlie’s team. He was a former professional baseball player who had to retire because of an injury. Although lot of former players stayed in the majors as coaches or announcers, Brody decided to walk away and spend time with his family, in particular his two sons. He moved the three of them to Hawaii a couple of years ago and was coaching both the recreational league as well as the high school teams. He and Danny hit it off immediately being two single dads and because of their love of baseball. They were very close friends and at times, they were more than friends. Neither wanted anything serious and it worked. They would hang out, have great discussions about raising their kids or sports, and from time to time they would have what Brody would call ‘mind blowing’ sex. Danny hated the term ‘friends with benefits’ but for lack of a better term, that’s what they were. 

Danny parked his car, got out, and leaned up against the driver’s side and looked towards the school. There was a line of cars with parents waiting to pick up their kids, who would be exiting the building at any minute. 

“Well hello, Commander!” Danny heard Brody’s sexy voice and then felt his arms around his waist. 

“Brody! Not that I’m not glad to see you but aren’t you afraid someone will see us?” 

“Nope, you know I don’t care. I’m not ashamed of who I am or what people think.” Brody leans down and gives Danny a kiss on the lips. 

“Wow! That was a nice greeting.” Danny stared at all six foot one, two hundred pounds of the sexy man in front of him. Brody was in great shape and had a damn fine body with just enough muscle to been seen through his tight shirt. Danny never thought he’d be so attracted to someone with red hair, but fuck if Brody wasn’t the sexist man he’s ever been with before. His skin was darker than most gingers, which Danny found hot. It didn’t hurt that Brody had a short beard and his muscular chest was covered in a layer of dark red hair…something that had always turned Danny on about men. Oh, and don’t even get him started on Brody’s emerald green eyes, which he easily got lost in many times. “So, how was your day?”

“It was good. First day back with the students is always interesting. It’s hard for them to focus after being out of school all summer. I know how they feel too.” Brody smiles. “I’m teaching history this year along with coaching the varsity and freshmen baseball teams. Speaking of that, Charlie signed up for tryouts. I have no doubt he’ll make the team.” 

“Well, I hope it’s on his efforts and skills and not because his father is sleeping with the coach.” Danny laughed.

“Well, even as good as his father is in bed, Charlie doesn’t need any special favors to make the team. That kid is talented, which I’m sure he gets from his equally talented father.” Brody winked. 

“Hey, no using sexual innuendos in the same sentence when you're talking about my son.” Danny smiled. “So, he’s really that good, huh?” 

“Yeah, he’s really that good. I can see him going far if that’s what he wants.” 

“Oh, don’t tell him that…he’s already got a big enough head. He needs to focus on school work too.” 

“I completely agree. I don’t let either of my boys get away with slacking when it comes to school work. Getting a good education is key…baseball doesn’t last forever. Look at me…after my injury I was glad I had a degree to fall back on.” 

“Yeah, I know how that goes. I blew out my knee on a mission and it’s never been the same. At least it didn’t impact either my military or civilian law enforcement careers.” 

At that moment the doors opened and wave after wave of kids came out of the school. He saw Charlie smiling and laughing with some of the other boys. He could see Brody’s son Jason in the group, which wasn’t a surprise since they played on the same summer baseball team. Danny smiled knowing that his son could make friends anywhere and it was no surprise that it appeared he was already popular. Danny also knew that his son was going to be a heartbreaker, whether he dated boys, girls or both. Charlie looked at his father and coach standing by the Camaro and waved.

“Hey, guys! We gotta run. Our fathers are waiting over there by my dad’s car. You all got my number, right?” Charlie’s new friends all nodded their heads yes. “Great! Text me later.” Charlie and Jason fist-bumped their friends and then ran over to his father’s Camaro. 

“Hey, Pops, Coach!” As with their friends, Charlie and Jason fist-bumped with their dads. 

“How was your first day, guys? 

“It was great, Danno! This school is awesome and I’ve already made new friends.” 

“It was good, Commander Williams.” 

“Jason, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Danny or even Danno?” 

Jason looks at his father for permission. “It’s ok, Jason. I don’t mind.” Jason smiles. 

“Anyway, I’m glad you two had a good day.” Danny looks at his son, “So, Coach Callahan tells me you’re all signed up for baseball tryouts.” 

“You know it! I can’t wait to be on the team.” 

“I’m sure you’ll do great at tryouts, Charlie. Just remember, that you need to keep your grades up or you’ll be riding the bench.” Brody looks at Jason. “That goes for you too, young man.”

“I know, Coach. My dad won’t let me get away with slacking. Will ya, Pops?” 

“You’re damn straight I won’t. No kid of mine is going to fail at school.” Danny looks around at the students leaving the building. “Where’s your sister?” 

“How should I know? She’s probably with her nerd friends in the library.”

“Charlie? What have I said about calling your sister names?” 

“Sorry, Pops! She’s just always studying and never has any fun.”

“You know she’s just serious about school and her grades.”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that, Charlie.” Brody added. 

“I suppose…but it wouldn’t hurt her to have some fun every once in a while.” 

Danny looked up and saw Grace exit the school with a few girls around her age. He noticed that they weren’t the typical girls she hung around with at her school in New Jersey. These girls looked like the popular girls he remembered from high school. Grace saw her dad and then said goodbye to the girls she was talking to.

“Hey, guys.” 

“Gracie, how was your day?”

“It was really good. I met my new teachers and I was able to talk to them about my goals for the school year. I’ve got a difficult course load but I’m ready for the challenge.” 

“See, what I mean? No fun!” Charlie sighed.

“Whatever, Charlie. At least I’m going to get into a good college and make something of myself. What are you going to do? Play baseball? I’m sure all you’ll do is end up fixing cars or something.” 

“Gracie! That's no way to talk to your brother. Apologize.” 

“Fine! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you.” 

“Whatever.” Charlie said sarcastically. 

“I must apologize for my children, Coach Callahan. They are better than how they are currently behaving.” 

“It’s ok, Danny. It’s not like I don’t hear this type of talk with my two sons. Siblings…right?”

“Hey! What does that mean?” Jason protests. 

“You know what I mean…you and your brother are constantly arguing.” Brody laughs. 

Danny looks at his kids. “Why don’t you two wait in the car while I talk to Coach Callahan?” 

“Yes, Danno.” Both kids reply and then get into the car but not before fighting about who got to ride up front. Brody asked Jason to go change into this workout gear and to meet him in the gym. 

“I’m sorry about that, Brody. I really did raise them better than that.” 

“It’s ok, Danny. They’re at that age where they are still figuring out who they are but they will and eventually they’ll get along again.” Brody smiled. “I don’t know how you do it with twins…a boy and a girl no less.” 

“It hasn’t always been easy but at least I had my family to help back in Jersey. Now, I’m building a new family here and it’s still a challenge but I’ll figure it out.” Danny smiled. “Anyway, I should get them home so I can do some work on my latest case.” 

“Can I call you later?” Brody asks with a smile.

“Um, you’d better!”

“Yes, sir!” They both wanted to kiss but refrained since the kids were close by. 

“Talk to you later.” 

“Bye.” Danny gets into his car, waves to Brody, and then heads for home.

***********

Later that evening after Danny had finished cleaning up the kitchen, he was surprised to see Grace enter the room. 

“Danno? Do you have a minute?” 

“Sure, sweetheart. What’s up?” 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what Charlie’s been saying about me not having any fun.” 

“Grace, please don’t let what your brother says bother you.”

“It doesn’t really bother me that much but he does have a point. You even said that I should have a balance of school and fun.” 

“I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, Gracie. I only meant that you shouldn’t focus only on school and let being a teenager pass you by. You’re only young once and I don’t want you to have any regrets.” 

“I know Danno, and I do try but I don’t want to end up like Mom. I want to make something of myself and I don’t want to become some vapid socialite.” Grace pauses. “Things are easier for boys…they can do whatever they want but girls, we have to work harder to prove ourselves.” 

“Sadly, that is true and unfair. I wish it wasn’t the case but please know that there is more to life than just school and good grades.” Danny sighs. “Grace, I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with what your mother did to all of us but I know you will not end up like her.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I know you. You’re smart, intelligent, and an amazing daughter.” 

Grace hugs her father. “Thanks, Danno.”

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” 

“Well, those girls I was with earlier today are on the cheerleading team and they asked me to try out. I told them I’d think about it but after talking to you, I think I’m going to try.” 

“Really? I didn’t even know you were interested in cheerleading.” 

“C’mon, really? Even after I made you watch all those ‘Bring it On’ cheerleading movies?” 

“Well, you also watched all the ‘Pitch Perfect’ movies and you never expressed any interest in singing in an acapella group.” 

“True, but I did take all those tumbling and gymnastics lessons so I figured they’d help me get on the team. Plus, I need something other than just my studies on my college applications. You know they like to see that type of stuff from perspective students. So, it’s a win-win.” Grace smiles.

“Oh, now I get it. You’re always one step ahead of your old man. See, yet another reason why you will not end up like your mother. You’re too smart to let it happen.”

“Thanks again, Danno. I’m so glad we moved here. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t figure out what’s up with you and Coach Callahan.” Grace saw a look of panic on her dad’s face. “Don’t worry…I totally approve.” 

“Thanks, Grace but it’s nothing serious right now. You and your brother are my priority.” 

“Perhaps you need to take a bit of your own advice…all work and no play and all.” Grace laughs.

“You think you’re pretty smart, don’t you? Ok, let’s drop this subject because I’m not going to talk about this with my fourteen year old daughter.” 

“Aww…you’re no fun.”

“Be that as is may, this topic is off limits.” Danny looks at Grace sternly. “Don’t you have any homework to do?” 

“Nope, first day of school so no assignments today.”

“Well, I have to do some work to do on the task force’s latest case so if you don’t mind, I’ll be in my office.” 

Grace takes the hint and leaves the kitchen and heads to the living room to watch TV. Danny goes upstairs to work in his office. He really needed to catch up on the case since he was tied up all afternoon getting Steve’s statement and then picking up the kids. Chin sent him a couple of texts to keep him updated but he still needed to look through the case files and get back with Chin on the latest information. It was going to be a long night but he knew it was what was needed in order to solve this case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting the next chapter. Life and work have been taking up all my time. I hope to post more soon. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, commenting, and giving kudos. You all keep me going.

Danny was lying in bed enjoying the last few minutes of quiet before having to get up for work when he felt a heavy weight pressing down on his chest. He opened his eyes and was greeted by 70 pounds of a very happy dog. 

“Good morning, Ranger.” Danny pats his loyal German Shephard on the head and then Ranger licks his face. “I love you too buddy, but you’re too heavy to be laying on top of me.” Danny moves Ranger’s paws off his chest and places them on the bed next to him. “Ok, how about we lay down for a few more minutes? Daddy’s not ready to get out of bed just yet.” Ranger lets out a whine. “I know you need to go out and eat but just a few more minutes.” That didn’t go over well with the hungry dog and he nudged Danny’s shirtless chest with his nose. “Hey, that’s cold!” Danny tried to stop Ranger but he thought it was play time and continued to nudge Danny. “Ok, ok…I’ll get up.” Danny sat up in his bed and Ranger jumped down and sat at his feet. “Good boy!”

“Hey, Pops! I see Ranger woke you up. He started bugging me about an hour ago so I sent him to you.” Charlie laughs. 

“Gee, thanks. You’re too kind.” Danny stares at his son. “Just for that, you can take him out and feed him.” 

“Danno….”

“Don’t Danno me. Now scoot. I need to get ready for work.”

Danny sat in bed for a few more minutes thinking about the situation with Steve and John. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like not being close with his children. Sure, parents and children have arguments but he could never cut his children out of his life. Perhaps Steve and John will find their way back to each other and rebuild their father/son relationship. For now, he had to shower and start his day.

*************

John was finishing his coffee when he heard a knock at his front door. We wasn’t expecting anyone but thought it might be his neighbor Mrs. Chen. He opened the door and was shocked by who he saw standing in front of him. 

“Hi, dad!” 

“Steve, what are you doing here?” 

“May I come in?” 

“Ah, sure. You’re always welcome here. Come in…Can I get you anything? Coffee?” 

“No, thanks. I just came here to talk to you about…” 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything.” 

“Dad, that’s where you’re wrong. I need to say things that I should have said years ago.” Steve looks as his father’s face but isn’t able to read what he’s thinking. “I haven’t been honest with you about who I am and that needs to stop.” 

“Steve, I already know. I’ve actually known for a while. What I don’t know is why you felt you had to hide who you are from me. Perhaps that’s my fault. I haven’t always been the easiest person to talk to…emotional discussions are difficult for me but that’s no excuse.” 

Steve was surprised by what his father was telling him. “How long have you known?” 

“Probably since you were a teenager.” John sighs. “I was scared for you and what it meant to be gay. The AIDS crisis was still fresh in everyone’s memory and people weren’t as accepting as they are today. So, I did what I thought was best and tried to toughen you up so you would be able to handle anything that was thrown at you. I really did think I was doing what was best.” 

“Dad, I get it but do you have any idea what I was going through? I was so ashamed of who I was and scared to even make one mistake so I did everything in my power to be perfect. I felt like I had to control everything about myself. I had to make everyone believe I was the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect athlete so nobody would figure out my secret.” 

“Steve…” 

“Let me finish. I had to do all of these things because that was the only way I knew you’d still love me if you ever found out. The funny thing is, I was still terrified that one day you would know and even after everything I did to prove myself to you, and you still wouldn’t accept me.” Steve looked at his father with tears in his eyes. “The Navy was never my dream but I felt I had to go to make you proud and it was the perfect cover to keep my secret hidden.” 

John was shocked by everything he was being told. How could he have done this to his own son? “Steve, I am so sorry for making you feel you had to be someone you’re not in order to make me proud. I’ve always been proud of you but I now realize that I never told you. Your mother and I thought we were helping but we did just the opposite.” John looked at Steve with tears in his eyes. “Can you ever forgive me?” 

Steve looked at his father and couldn’t recall ever seeing him cry. He doesn’t even remember him crying when his mother died. “Dad, I want to forgive you but I’m not there yet. Too much has happened and I need time to process everything. Please know that I’d like to work on our relationship and I hope we can be close again someday.”

“I would like that very much.” John takes a deep breath. “Son, may I ask you a question?” Steve nods. “Is this why you left the Navy? Because you’re gay? You know it’s perfectly legal to be gay and in the military. Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was repealed years ago.” 

Steve knew this question was coming and really wasn’t ready to tell his father the entire story yet. “Dad, I know I didn’t have to leave the Navy because I am gay and that’s not why I left. Look, I want to tell you everything, I really do, but I’m not ready to get into all the details yet.” Steve took a deep breath. “Remember when I told you I left the Navy because it was time for me to move on?” 

“Yes, but I still don’t know why. What happened? Did you get into some kind of trouble?” 

“No, I didn’t get into trouble…at least not in trouble with the military. You know I retired with honors. There was a situation that caused me to question why I was staying somewhere I didn’t want to be in the first place. Maybe in time, I’ll tell you the whole story. For now, can you trust me when I say it was just time to move on?” 

“Steve, I wish you would tell me everything but I’m not going to push you if you’re not ready.” John sighs. “I still don’t fully understand but I’ll trust that you know what’s best for you. After all, I only want you to be happy. Are you truly happy since leaving the Navy and opening your shop?” 

“It’s taken some time but yes, I’m really happy, dad.” Steve smiles. “When I was in the Navy I felt like I had to hide who I was and that I had to control everything about myself. Now, I feel free to be who I am and I don’t have to keep looking over my shoulder wondering if someone was going to find out my secret. Yes, I know DADT was repealed but not everyone in the military is accepting so there was always a risk in being out. Sure, I had a few close friends who knew, but for the most part I was still not out. Now, I’m not hiding anymore and it’s the best I’ve felt about myself in years.” 

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad you’re feeling good about yourself and that you’ve found something that makes you happy.” 

“Thanks, dad. I have a job I enjoy, great friends, and hopefully you and I will be close again.” 

“That would make me very happy, son. Maybe there will be a time when you, your sister, and I can get together and reconnect.” 

“I’d like that a lot. I’ve missed Mary and I’ve missed you too.” 

John looks at Steve nervously. “Um, do you think your old man could get a hug?” 

Steve is surprised by the request and even more surprised when he feels a wave of emotions wash over him. He tries to fight back the tears but can’t stop the dam from breaking. John sees the tears flowing down his son’s face and thinks he did something wrong by asking for a hug.

“It’s ok, Steve. You don’t need to give me a hug. It was probably too soon to ask.”

Steve looks at his dad, walks over to him, and pulls him into a tight hug. Both men are overwhelmed with the physical contact and held on to each other as they both cried. It had been years since they had connected as father and son and the magnitude of the moment was almost too much. Neither man realized how much they needed the other and remained in each other’s embrace for several minutes until Steve pulled away.

“Ok, that was unexpected. Sorry, I didn’t mean to just sob all over you like that.”

“It’s quite alright, son.” John smiled. “I’m glad you came over. When can I see you again?”

“How about I call you later this week and maybe we can do dinner? Do you still have the grill out back? I can bring some steaks.”

“That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard in a long time. I’ll look forward to your call.” John looks at his son before continuing. “I love you, Steven.” 

“I love you too, dad. I’ll call you in a couple of days.” 

Steve turns and leaves his father’s house feeling much better than he had in a long time. He knew that he needed to tell his father the real reason why he left the Navy, which he would in time. Right now, he had to get back to the surf shop before Tani sent out a search party. 

************

Danny, the kids, and Ranger all got into his car and headed out for the day. He had a lot on his mind regarding the case and almost didn’t hear Charlie asking him a question. 

“Danno? Can we go surfing on Saturday?”

“Yeah, can we?” Grace joined in. 

“That sounds like a great idea. I think a little family time in the water is definitely called for right now. How about I invite Coach Callahan and his boys too?” 

“Yes!” Charlie excitedly pumps his fist and Ranger lets out a loud bark. 

“Well, it sounds like the boys like the idea. Grace, what about you?” 

“Yeah, I guess it’s ok.”

“That doesn’t sound like you are ok, Grace. What’s going on?” 

“Gracie likes Jason.” Charlie spoke under his breath and Danny didn’t hear him. 

“You’re such a jerk, Charlie. Just shut up!” Grace yells and Ranger gets agitated and starts to bark. 

“Charlie! Grace! Please stop shouting you’re aggravating Ranger. I need you to calm down.” Danny pulls the car over to the side of the road. “Ranger! Settle!” The dog immediately listens to Danny and lays down in the back seat. “Ok, now why are you two fighting?” 

“Charlie is being a jerk as usual.” 

“Whatever, Grace. You’re so ridiculous. You know you like Jason so just ask him out already. He’s totally into you too.” Grace blushes and doesn’t know what to say. 

This time, Danny hears what Charlie says but chooses to to acknowledge what he heard. “Charlie, how many times have I told you not to bother your sister?” 

“But dad! She never takes any chances. She just lets life pass her by.” 

“You don’t know anything…I’ll have you know that I’m going to try out for the cheerleading squad.” 

“No way! That’s so awesome! I’ve seen your gymnastics skills so I think you’ll be great.” 

“Really? You’re not messing with me?” 

“Nope! I know you’re focused on school but you need some fun too. Ever since that woman took off you’ve been so quiet and only focused on school. It’s nice to see you breaking out of your shell.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. I know I haven’t been much fun lately but I’m trying to change.”

“I’m sorry for giving you a hard time.”

“It’s ok. I get it but thanks for the apology.” 

“Are we good now?” Danny asks his children. 

“Yeah, dad. We’re good.” Grace smiles. “Oh, and surfing on Saturday sounds like fun.”

“Great. I’ll make the arrangements with Coach Callahan.” Danny looks at his kids and smiles. They might have thought he missed the whole ‘Grace likes Jason’ part of the conversation but that was not the case. He was so not ready for either of his kids to start dating but knew it was going to happen eventually. At least Jason was a good kid and he wasn’t too worried. Saturday should prove to be interesting. 

************ 

Chin looked up from his desk just as Danny was entering the task force office. He had already been there for an hour reviewing the report that Max had provided when he arrived. 

“Good morning, Chin. Malasada?” Danny opened up the box of freshly baked pastries. 

“Yes, thank you.” Chin took a malasada and placed it on the paper napkin he had on his desk. “Max completed his autopsy on Randall Montgomery.” Chin hands Danny the file he was reviewing. 

“What do we have here?” Danny reviews the file and looks at Chin. “I see Max was right again. It looks like our victim drowned after being stabbed with a 7 inch knife with a serrated blade.” 

“Yes, and look at what Max indicates as the type of knife that was used.”

Danny reads the information about the type of knife indicated in Max’s notes. “So, it looks like a KA-BAR with a serrated blade, which is used by military forces.” Danny pauses. “However, it’s not hard to get one of these knives nowadays. However, it does make it appear that whoever stabbed our victim might be military or ex-military.” 

“That’s what I thought too. However, it’s just one possibility. This could have been the work of a civilian too.” 

“Do we have any other leads? What about rival companies? Did he have any problems with the other executives at Myriad? What about his personal life?” 

“Kono and Meka were looking into other angles. Maybe they’ve found something.” 

Danny and Chin head over to the smart table where Kono and Meka were working. They seemed to be looking at some items on the display. 

“Morning, boss.” Kono joked knowing that Danny didn’t like the ‘B’ word. 

“Good morning. So, what are you two looking at?” 

“This is Mark Tucker. He’s Myriad’s chief financial officer and has worked with our victim for years. In fact, they started the company together right out of school.” Kono shared and then Meka took over. 

“It seems that Tucker and Montgomery recently had a falling out over the company’s finances. Mark wasn’t happy that his CEO was spending so much of the companies money trying to win back their Navy contracts when plenty of other companies were interested in their tech.”

“So, why was Montgomery so desperate to work with the Navy?” Danny asked. 

“Good question. Thanks to Toast’s excellent hacking skills, we found an offshore account that we traced back to Montgomery. Interestingly, the account was getting regular deposits of large sums of money. Toast is trying to find out where the money was coming from but we’re thinking he was working with someone in or affiliated with the Navy. Maybe selling key technology to foreign countries or terrorists.” Meka shared with the team. 

“Ok, this just got very interesting. So, maybe Montgomery pissed off the wrong person and couldn’t deliver what he was being paid for?” Chin wondered aloud. 

“We need to talk to Mr. Tucker and see what else he might be able to tell us about Montgomery.” Danny paused. “Chin and Kono, pay Mr. Tucker a visit and see what you can find out about Myriad’s financial situation. Did Tucker have anything to gain or lose because of Montgomery’s actions? Was he pissed off enough to kill his boss? Also, find out where he was during the time of Montgomery’s attack.” 

“You got it, Boss.” Kono smiled and she and Chin left just as John was walking into the task force’s office. 

“Good morning, Danny. Sorry I’m late. I had an unexpected visitor this morning.” 

“Why don’t we go into my office and talk? Meka, keep looking into Myriad’s and Montgomery’s financials. Follow the money.” 

“You got it!” 

Danny and John walk into his office and Danny closes the door for privacy. 

“So, I’m guessing this visitor was Steve?”

“Yes, and it was quite the surprise.” 

“How did it go? Hopefully, it went well.” 

“It actually went much better than I expected. Things aren’t perfect, but we’re working on our relationship. As parents we always want the best for our kids but sometimes we don’t realize how our actions affect them.” 

“Everyday I worry if I’m doing the right thing with the twins. I just hope that they don’t end up resenting me.” Danny sighs. “That’s why I try to be there for them as much as I can be each day. It’s also why I do what I do…to make my kids proud and to keep them safe.” 

“Danny, you’re a great father and you should be proud of what you’ve been able to accomplish on your own. I can’t claim the same in my case. I wish I was more like you when my kids were younger…maybe then things would've been different for Steve.” 

“John, there’s no point in second guessing your actions or worrying about the past. All you can do is deal with the here and now and from what it sounds like, you and Steve are taking steps in the right direction.” 

“I know you’re right, Danny but it doesn’t change the fact that my son felt he had to be someone he wasn’t so I would still love him. It’s a hard pill to swallow.” 

“That’s true but you can’t dwell on it because it’s pointless.” Danny looks at John. “I’m not saying that you forget about what happened, just don’t let it stop you from doing what’s needed to repair your relationship with Steve. He obviously wants that or he wouldn’t have reached out to you.” 

“Yeah, he even wants to come over for dinner later in the week…so that’s a good sign.” John pauses. “He still won’t tell me why he really left the Navy but maybe one day he’ll trust me again and will open up. Until then, I’ll take what I can get.” 

“There ya go!” Danny smiles. “I’m glad that you both still have a chance to repair your relationship.”

“Danny, I’m pretty sure I have you to thank for Steve showing up today.”

“I really didn’t do that much. I’m sure Steve would have come to you in time.” 

“Well, thanks anyway.” John sighs. “Ok, I think we’ve had enough with the feelings for today.” John laughs. “What’s the latest on the case?” 

“Chin and Kono are out pursuing a lead. So, why don’t we go join Meka and then we can update you on the latest?” John nods and they leave Danny’s office. 

***********

Steve walked into the surf shop, which had been open for a couple of hours. He was thankful he had Tani and Nahele, who he trusted to take care of things in his absence.

“Good morning, guys. Thanks for taking care of the shop until I could get here.” 

“You bet, Steve.” Nahele smiled. 

“No problem, boss. I’m glad we could help out.” 

“So, did that tour group come in this morning?” 

“Yes, all twelve of them. They were actually quite fun once we got them all set up with boards. Kawika is showing them how to ride.” 

“Great. I’m glad they weren’t too much trouble for you.” Steve smiles. “I’ll be in my office taking care of some paperwork. Let me know if you need anything.” Steve excuses himself and heads into his office. 

“Tani, what do you think is up with Steve? He seemed a bit distant.” 

“I don’t know Nahele, but my guess is that it’s something to do with his dad.” 

“Ah, I thought it might be something with the Commander of the task force. I thought Steve liked him.” 

“Yeah , but he’s pretty sure he’s straight so he gave up on pursuing anything with him.” 

“Hmmm…that’s strange.” 

“What’s strange? Do you know something?”

“Well, I was at Kukui the other day picking up one of my cousins and I saw the Commander and some dude making out.” 

“What? Are you sure it was him?” 

“Very sure. I saw him the other day when he came to talk to Steve and I wouldn’t forget a hottie like him.” 

“Nahele!” 

“What? Like you didn’t notice how good looking the Commander was when he was here. Anyway, I’m positive I saw him kissing a tall red-haired guy. I remembered it because it was freaking hot.” 

“This is weird. Steve was convinced that Danny was straight.” Tani knew what she needed to do. “Can you watch the shop for a few? I’m going to talk to Steve.”

“Sure. Good luck.” 

************

Steve was focusing on completing the orders for the week when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Yeah?” 

Tani opens the door and sticks her head inside. “Steve, may I come in for a minute?” 

“Can it wait? I’m in the middle of something.” 

“Sure, but I think you’ll want to hear what I have to tell you.” 

“Ok, you have five minutes.” Tani walks into the office and closes the door. 

“I was talking to Nahele just now and he told me something I think you’ll find interesting.” Steve looks at Tani with interest. “So, Nahele was at Kukui the other day picking up one of his cousins and saw the commander making out with some dude.” 

“What? That can’t be right. Was he sure it was Danny?” 

“Yep…he said something about how he couldn’t forget a hottie like the commander.”

“Well, now I’m totally confused. I know Danny called someone on the phone ‘Babe’. Why would he call a man that name?”

“Well, it might not be common on the islands to call a guy ‘babe’ but maybe it’s like sweetie or sweetheart…you know, a term of endearment.”

“Maybe, I guess it would make sense for a guy to call another guy that name if they are dating or seeing each other.” 

“Yeah, so you might still have a shot after all.” Tani smiles.

“I don’t know, Tani. Even if he’s not dating a woman, he’s still dating someone so nothing has really changed.” Steve knew it didn’t matter who Danny was calling Babe since it meant he was still dating someone. However, how serious could it be since Danny has only been on the island for a few months. Maybe he still did have a chance. 

“Don’t give up yet, boss. I’ve seen you when you turn on the charm and most guys can’t resist. I’m sure it’ll work on Danny too.” Tani pauses and comes up with an idea. “Danny has kids right?” Steve nods. “There’s your in. You need to get on his kid’s good side. No father could resist someone who likes his kids.” 

“I don’t know, Tani. I’ve never been that great with kids.” 

“Sure you are. You interact with kids everyday here in the shop.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do. I need to think. Thanks for letting me know what Nahele saw.” 

“Anytime. I’m going back to the shop. Nahele’s probably cursing me for being away for so long. 

Tani leaves the office and closes the door as Steve starts to think about his next move. 

************

Danny and Meka finished updating John on the latest developments of the case and then they each returned to their offices to work on different aspects of the case. Meka was still looking into Myriad’s financials, John was reaching out to his Navy contacts to see what they could tell him about their contracts, and Danny was reviewing the file on Lieutenant Ross. His eyes were getting tired so he decided to take a break. He grabbed his phone and started a text message. 

D: Hey, Coach! Can you talk? 

B: Sure, I’ll call you in a minute. 

Danny leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath. He’s so over this case but knows they really need to wrap it up quickly. Danny’s starting to nod off when his phone rings. 

“Hey, Babe.” 

“Hey, Danny. What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to hear your voice. This case is kicking my ass.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie. What can I do to help?” 

“I can think of a couple things but that’s for another time.” Danny laughs. “Seriously, the kids and I are going surfing on Saturday and we wanted to know if you and the boys wanted to join us.” 

“That sounds like a great idea. How about we talk more later? I have to get to my next class.” 

“Sure, give me a call later.” 

“Will do. Catch you later.” 

Danny ends the call with a smile and looked forward to talking to Brody later. However, now he had to focus on the case, which was really starting to piss him off. They needed a break and they needed it soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

The week was zipping by at break-neck speed and Danny and the team were working more hours than they would like trying to wrap up this case. Unfortunately, their leads were drying up and there weren’t any new avenues to go down. The only thing he was looking forward to was the weekend and surfing with Brody and the kids. However, until then he had to figure out this case before he had to explain to the governor why his team hasn’t solved it yet. 

Danny unbuttons the cuffs on his shirt and rolls up his sleeves, runs his fingers through his hair, and lets out a loud sigh. 

“That doesn’t sound like someone who’s having a good day.” 

Danny looks up and is surprised by who he sees standing at his door. “Steve? What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see my dad. We’re having dinner at his place tonight and I wanted to talk to him about what I should bring.” 

“You know they have these things called phones, right? You didn’t need to come all the way down to HQ.” 

“Yes Danny, I know what a phone is but I thought it would be a nice gesture to come see him in person. As you probably know, we’re working on rebuilding our relationship.” 

“Yes, John told me and I’m happy for you two.” Danny smiles. “I’m sorry you came all the way down here but your father already left for the day. I think he was nervous about tonight so I sent him home early. There’s not much going on here right now anyway. You’ll notice that my team isn’t here. I think they all went surfing.”

“Ah, so why are you still here?”

“I was supposed to meet with the governor but she canceled at the last minute. Something about meeting with some wealthy donor or bullshit like that. So, I figured I’d get caught up on some paperwork until I had to go get my kids.” 

“Politicians.” Steve laughed. “Better you than me…I’m glad I don’t have to deal with military rules and protocol anymore.” 

“Yeah, at least this is nowhere near as bad as the Army.” 

“You were in the Army?” 

“Uh huh…like you didn’t know. I’m sure you had someone run a background check on me already.” 

“I guess I’m busted.” Steve flashed his best smile at Danny, who didn’t miss the intent. 

“I don’t have to leave for another hour. Would you like to keep me company?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to distract you from your work.” 

“Oh, you’re not that distracting. I think I’ll be ok.” Danny smiled. 

Steve walked into Danny’s office and sat on the couch across from his desk. Danny couldn’t take his eyes off Steve as he leaned back on the couch and interlocked his fingers behind his head. Damn, this man was sex personified. 

“So, tell me about your kids.” 

Danny’s face lit up as he began to talk about his two children. “Well, Grace and Charlie are twins and fourteen years old. They’re my pride and joy and I’d do anything to make them happy.” 

“Fourteen…that’s an fun age. How are you handling being a single parent?” Danny looked at Steve quizzically. “I didn’t see a ring and as you already pointed out, I did my research, so I knew you were single. Hope I didn’t offend you.” 

“No, you’re ok. Yeah, I’m single. My wife left me and the kids when they were six years old.” 

“Wow! Sorry to hear. That must’ve been rough.” 

“It was horrible. My ex, Rachel, was always complaining about me being away on missions with Delta Force and she wanted me to retire to be around for her and the kids…so I did, and became a cop. However, that still wasn’t good enough for her. She met a rich guy from London, had an affair, and then ran away with him back to London.” 

“What a bitch!” 

“That’s an understatement. At least she signed over her parental rights to me and it’s been the kids and me ever since. Thankfully, I had my family around in New Jersey to help out. Then, this job opportunity presented itself and here we are.” 

“Now, that’s some story.” Steve smiles. “I’m glad things worked out and brought you to our little island. I know my dad really respects you, Danny.”

“Thanks, Steve. John’s a great detective and an even better man. I’m glad to have him on the team.”

“Yeah, dad and I might not always see eye to eye, but I’ve always heard good things about his law enforcement career.” 

“You know, he even said that he’d think you’d be a good addition to our team. Funny, huh?” 

“Did he really say that? Wow! It is kinda funny.” 

“Well, we could always use someone with your skills and experience on the team.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “You’re not the only one who can run a background check. Did you think I wasn’t going to check you out after that little incident on the beach?” 

“Well, I guess we’re even then.” Steve was a little uncomfortable knowing Danny looked into his past. “So…would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe grab a drink or watch a game? What about joining me tomorrow for some surfing?”

“I’m sorry, but I’ve already got plans to go surfing with the kids tomorrow.” 

“That’s cool. If you need boards I’ll set you up…no charge.” 

“That’s very kind of you but it’s not necessary.” 

“C’mon, it’s the least I can do after you helped to get my dad and me talking again.” 

“Ok, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer. Oh, and what’s with the name of your surf shop? Steve’s? What kind of name is that for a surf shop? Shouldn’t it be named something like Surf World, Island Sports & Surf, or Surfology?” Danny laughs. 

“What’s wrong with Steve’s? I happen to think it’s a fine name.” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” 

“I can’t believe you’re busting my balls over the name of my shop.” 

“Oh, calm down Mr. Sensitive. I’m just giving you a hard time.” 

“You’re not funny, Danny. How about you get on a board and we can see who’s the better surfer?” 

“You’re on, you soft marshmallow of a man.” 

“Oh, you’re so going to regret that, Danno!” 

“What did you call me?” Danny suddenly got serious. 

“I called you Danno. Why?” 

“How did you know that name? Are you spying on me?” 

“What are you talking about? I just thought it would be funny to call you that…and no, I’m not spying on you.” Steve was surprised at Danny’s seriousness at being called Danno. 

“Um, ok. I’m sorry for jumping down your throat. My kids call me Danno…it’s a nickname that started when they were younger. They had a hard time saying Daddy so we tried Danny and we got Danno.” 

“That’s kind of sweet.” 

“Yes, it is and it’s only for use by my kids.” 

“Ok, Danno. Whatever you say.” Steve knows he’s pushing his luck but doesn’t care. 

“Hey now! You really don’t like to do anything you’re told do you?” 

“Nope, not since I got out of the Navy.” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute or we might have a repeat of our first meeting on the beach.” 

“Aww, you think I’m cute?” 

“Of course that’s what you would take away from that comment.” Danny smiles. “Ok, I need to get out of here and get my kids.” 

“Oh, ok. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, we’ll be there. Enjoy dinner with your dad. Don’t fight!” 

“Yes, Danno!” Steve smiled and then quickly exited Danny’s office before he could act on his threat of a repeat performance of the other day. 

************ 

Ranger was waiting patiently by the door when Danny and the kids came home. Today was an off day for him from the HPD K-9 squad. 

“Hey, buddy! How was your day? I hope you didn’t miss us too much?” Danny scratched Ranger behind the ears. “I bet you need to go outside.” Ranger let out a loud bark and wagged his tail. “Ok, I hear ya. Let’s get you out in the yard.” Danny heads for the sliding doors that lead out to their lanai and yard. “Charlie, get Ranger’s food ready. I’ll see what I can whip up for dinner when I get back inside.” 

“Dad, let me see what I can make for us.” Grace says with a smile.

“Ok, but it better have meat and not that tofu or veggie burger crap.”

“Dad! It’s not crap. You should try to new things. You might like it. Plus, you need to watch your cholesterol levels.”

“Yeah yeah...Ok, I’ll be right back. C’mon Ranger.” 

Danny and his loyal dog go outside and he immediately relieves himself and then goes into patrolling mode. Danny is always impressed at how Ranger falls back into what he was trained to do in the Army. One thing is for sure, he never worried about intruders with his dog around. Danny was watching Ranger and then felt his phone vibrate. 

“Williams.” 

“Hey Danny, it’s Meka. HPD just found the body of Myriad’s Chief Financial Officer, Mark Tucker. It appears he was stabbed with the same kind of weapon as Randall Montgomery.” 

“What the hell? Do we have an estimated time of death on Tucker?” 

“Max believes it was sometime between 10pm and 1am last night.” 

“Ok, get over to the hotel where the other Myriad executives are staying and I’ll meet you there.” 

“You got it. Should I call the rest of the team?” 

“Call Chin and Kono. John is having dinner with his son so let’s not disturb him right now. 

“Understood. I’ll call the cousins and then I’ll meet you at the Hilton.” 

“Thanks, Meka.” Danny ends the call and starts to dial another number. 

“Hey, Danny. I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you until later. What’s up?” 

“I’m sorry to bother you but do you think I can drop the kids and Ranger off at your place for the night? There’s been a development in the case and I have to go back to work.” 

“Of course the kids and Ranger can come over. The boys love having Charlie over but I think it’s Ranger who they really like.” Brody laughs.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage.” 

“Danny, we’re friends so you’re not taking advantage. Plus, maybe you’ll spend the night too.” 

“I like how you think, Coach.” 

“Now now…you know what happens when you call me Coach.” 

“I do…and I like what happens.” Danny said playfully. “Ok, let me get everyone ready and we’ll be over in fifteen minutes.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” 

Danny hangs up the phone and calls Ranger inside where he finds a bowl of food waiting for the dog. Ranger waits patiently until Danny gives him his released command and then he eats his food. 

“Grace, where’s Charlie?” 

“He ran upstairs after getting Ranger’s food ready.” 

“Charlie! Can you come to the kitchen please?” Danny yells up the stairs. 

“What’s going on, Danno?” 

“I’m afraid I have to go back into work so you, your brother, and Ranger will be staying at Coach Callahan’s place tonight.” 

“Danno, would it be ok if I stayed at Jenny’s instead? I don’t have a problem with Coach Callahan but I’d be the only girl there and it would be kinda boring for me.” 

“Sure, call Jenny and then I want to talk to either her mother or father.” 

“Ok. Thanks!” 

“Hey, Pops! What’s up?” 

“I have to go back into work so I’m taking you over to Coach Callahan’s and Grace is going to her friend Jenny’s place for the night.” 

“Sweet! Jason and I can play video games all night. I’ll go get my stuff ready.” 

“Sounds like an exciting evening.” Danny laughed as Charlie ran upstairs to his things. He was looking forward to a quiet night at home that wasn’t going to be the case tonight.

***********

Steve walked up to his father’s door and hesitated for a minute before knocking. He was glad that he and his dad were starting to work on their relationship. Although they were getting closer, he still wasn’t ready to tell him everything about his life. He hoped that the topic didn’t come up tonight because he didn’t want to talk about it. Steve took a deep breath and then knocked.

“Steve! I’m glad you could make it. Come inside.” 

“Thanks, dad.” Steve looked around as was taking in his surroundings. Sure he was here the other day but somehow the place looked different. That’s when he realized his father cleaned and organized the house since the last time he was there. He was impressed at how nice the place looked. “The house looks nice.” 

“Thanks. I’ve been meaning to clean up the place but never really felt like I had a reason to before.” 

“Well, you did a good job.” Steve smiled. “So, where would you like the steaks? Oh, and I brought some beer too. I hope you like Longboard.” 

“What other beer is there?” John laughed. “Why don’t you put everything in the kitchen. We can fire up the grill and relax on the lanai. You remember where the kitchen is, right? 

Steve was amused by his father’s question. “Yeah, I think I remember.” Steve walked past John and into the kitchen. Things looked the same as he remembered except he noticed his father upgraded the appliances, which was about time. He put the steaks and beer in the refrigerator, grabbed a couple Longboards, and then headed back into the living room to join his father.

Steve approached his father and then handed him a beer. “How about we fire up the grill and relax outside?” 

“Sounds like a good idea.” 

The two men head outside and John walks over to the grill, removes the cover, and then starts it up. He walks back to join Steve where he’s sitting on the lanai. 

“I forgot how relaxing it is out here. I miss having the ocean in my backyard.”

“You certainly can’t beat the view, that’s for sure. So, where are you living nowadays. You probably told me but I don’t remember.”

“I’m down near the beach but I’m certainly not this close. I can get to the shop in about five minutes so that’s nice.” 

“How’s the shop doing? I’m guessing someone always needs a board or surf gear.”

“Yeah, I’m sometimes surprised at how busy we are considering I don’t have the only surf shop on the island. Thankfully, I have loyal customers and I get a fair amount of the tourist action.” 

“That’s great, Steve. I’m glad things are going so well for you.” 

“Thanks. What about you? What’s it like working on the governor’s task force? It’s quite the gig.” 

“It’s been great. Danny is a great boss and I’m glad he wanted me to be on the team. I’m sure the governor recommended me but Danny could’ve refused.” John paused. “You know, some on the force might not have been as accepting of him since he’s from the mainland, but he embraced the island and the people so much that sometimes it seems like he was born here. Plus, it’s nice having someone with a different perspective on things. He really has great instincts about the job and about people. Unfortunately, that didn’t apply to his ex-wife.” 

“Yeah, he told me about her and what she did. I can’t believe she would do that to him and more so to her kids. What kind of mother does that?” 

“One that doesn’t have a heart. From what Danny’s told me, Rachel was a piece of work.” 

“Agreed. It’s great that he didn’t let it get to him and was able to make such a good life for his kids. Have you met them yet?” 

“Oh yeah, Danny’s brought them over when we’ve had team barbeques. They’re something else. Grace, his daughter, looks more like her mother…dark hair, beautiful smile, and incredibly smart. Charlie, his son, well, he’s the spitting image of Danny…blond hair, bright blue eyes, and all swagger. Oh, the funniest thing, and I’ll deny it if you say anything, is that both kids are going to be taller than Danny within a couple years. He just hates that too.” 

Steve laughs. “They sound like great kids. I’m actually going to meet them tomorrow.” 

‘Really?” 

“Yep, Danny was planning on taking them surfing tomorrow and I said I’d let them use some boards. It was the least I could do since he had a hand in getting us to talk.” 

“Well, that certainly sounds like a nice day for you all. Just be aware that Grace can be a bit shy at first but she’ll come around. Oh, and Charlie is the typical teenaged boy so be ready for that too.” John laughs. 

“Thanks for the heads up.” 

“Steve, can I ask you something…you can tell me to mind my own business if you want.” 

“It’s ok. Ask away.” 

“I know you spent time with Lieutenant Ross, are you in a relationship with him?” 

Steve looked at his father and at first was a bit offended he would ask but then realized that he was curious about his son’s life. “Jared and I are just friends. I wouldn’t even say we’re dating. We just get together every now and then.” Steve knows what it sounds like but he didn’t want to lie either. 

“Oh, ok. I didn’t mean to pry it’s just that I really don’t know much about your personal life.” 

“You’re fine. It’s not like you and I’ve been close, so I’m not upset.” Steve takes a deep breath. “To be honest, there hasn’t been anyone serious since the Navy. I just haven’t felt like anyone was special enough. So, there’s been some dates but no special connections.” 

“That makes sense. The relationship you had in the Navy, is that why you left?” 

Damn! He keeps forgetting that his father is a very good detective and knows how to question a suspect…not that he was a suspect. “Yes, but I really don’t want to get into that right now, ok?” 

“Sure…sure. Why don’t we go get the steaks and get to grillin? I’m getting hungry.” 

“Sounds like an excellent idea.” 

Steve and John spend the rest of the evening grilling, eating, drinking beer, and telling stories – John about his police cases and Steve about his Navy SEAL days. Overall, it was a successful first step towards to repairing their father/son relationship. 

************

While Steve and John were getting reacquainted, Danny arrived at the Hilton and met up with his team. Chin and Kono were already questioning the Myriad executives and Meka was reviewing the hotel security footage. He decided to join Meka in the security office to look at the videos. Meka was sitting at the desk in front of a monitor watching the video from the camera in the hotel lobby. As Danny approached, Meka paused the video and looked up. 

“Hey, Danny! Sorry to drag you down here I know you wanted a quiet evening at home with the kids.” 

“You know as well as I do that it’s part of the job. I’m sure you’d rather me at home with Amy and Billy. So, find anything on the videos?” 

“Nothing so far. I was just looking at the footage from the lobby during the time that Max indicated as the time of death. Care to join me?” 

“Sure.” Danny takes the seat next to Meka, who starts the video. They sat there for a good five minutes until they saw Mark Turner walking through the lobby and out the front doors. 

“Stop! There! It looks like Turner left the hotel at 11:28pm.” Danny pauses. “Do we have any external camera footage?” 

“That was the next video I was going to check. Let’s take a look.” 

Danny and Meka forward the video to the time when Mark Turner exited the building. They saw him walking out the front doors and then heading into the parking structure. The hotel security agent pulls up the footage of the parking garage and it clearly shows Mark Turner getting into his rental car and driving away. Danny writes down the plate number hoping that the rental agency has a locator on the car. “Meka, find out what rental agency Myriad used and then find out if they can trace the car by GPS.” 

“On it!” 

“I’m going to see if Chin and Kono are having any luck.” 

Danny leaves the security office and sees Chin and Kono sitting in the lobby. 

“Hey, boss!” Kono smiles. 

“Kono, Chin. Any luck with the Myriad executives?” 

“Nobody saw anything. However, their head of HR, Midge Simpkins, had the room next to Turner and she told us she heard a heated conversation when she walked past his room.” 

“What time was that and could she tell if he alone?” 

“She said it was around 11:00, which was right after the hotel’s luau. I asked if she thought he was alone and she said she heard someone arguing but it sounded like Turner was on the phone.” 

“Ok, so who was he arguing with? Kono, have Jerry check his incoming and outgoing calls to see if he can trace who he was talking to.” Danny runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. “What the hell is going on with this company? Why is someone targeting them?” 

“There’s certainly more going on than what we’ve been lead to believe. I still think it has something to do with the Navy contracts and the payments to the offshore account.” Chin replied.

“You’re probably right, Chin. We just need to figure out the connection to the Navy contracts. Until then, get a security detail on these executives before another one goes missing and turns up dead. Talk with HPD and get some unies stationed in the hotel then tell all the Myriad executives that they are not to go anywhere without police escort.” 

“Will do.” 

“Thanks, Chin.” Danny was about to go talk to the hotel manager when he felt his phone vibrate. 

B: Hope you’re ok. All is well here. Boys are playing video games and Ranger’s keeping me company. 

D: Ok here. Thanks for the update. Oh, and stop giving Ranger popcorn! 

B: What? I would never do that! 

D: Uh huh. I’ll be over in an hour or so. See you then. 

B: I’ll be waiting. 

Danny smiled and couldn’t wait to go over to Brody’s and just crash. As he’s walking over to the front desk when his phone rings. 

“Williams.” 

“Hey Danny. It’s Steve.” 

“Hey Steve. I’m kinda in the middle of a case. What’s up?” 

“Oh, sorry. Just wanted to tell you things with dad went well.” 

“That’s great to hear.” 

“Anyway, thanks again for getting us to talk.” 

“You bet. Happy I could help.” Danny takes a breath. “Anyway, I don’t mean to cut you off but I’m in the middle of something on my latest case and I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah. I’ll see you at the shop tomorrow morning. Hope you’re ok.” 

“Yeah, thanks. I was just hoping for a quiet evening at home with the kids and my dog but the life of a law enforcement office never ends.” 

“Yeah, I remember dad was called out at all hours. I’m glad I don’t have to worry about that since I left the Navy.”

“You’re lucky.” Danny laughed. “Ok, Babe, I really need to go. See you tomorrow.” 

Steve was surprised when Danny called him Babe and wasn’t able to respond quickly enough before he ended the call. Hmmmm….maybe Danny used the term to describe someone he was close to and it wasn’t just reserved for someone he was dating? Did this mean that this other guy he was kissing and called Babe wasn’t a serious boyfriend? Now, he was really looking forward to tomorrow to see if he could figure out if he had a chance after all. Things were starting to look up for one Steven J McGarrett!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter...some sexy times, some family time, some surfing, and a little bit of angst. Enjoy.

Danny arrived at Brody’s house around one in the morning and was exhausted. The investigation into the murder of Myriad’s CEO and now their CFO was starting to become larger than they anticipated. After questioning the other executives, reviewing hotel security footage, and trying to trace where the CFO went after leaving the hotel, they were no further along on the case than they were 12 hours ago. They needed a break and they needed it now.

Danny got out of his car and walked up to Brody’s door. He knocked lightly knowing that he was still awake since Danny sent him a text before leaving the office. He was dead on his feet and couldn’t wait to crawl into bed. 

“Danny, come inside. You look exhausted.” 

“Uh..yeah. I’m about to fall over.” 

Brody walks over to Danny and gives him a tight hug and kisses him on the head. “I’ve got you.” Danny smiles feeling Brody’s strong arms around his body. “The Jason and Charlie are still awake playing video games.” 

“Ah, where’s Bryan?” 

“He’s at his buddy’s place. We’ll pick him up in the morning when we get Grace.” Brody releases Danny from his arms. “Why don’t you go say goodnight to Charlie. I’ll lock up and then meet you in my room.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you upstairs.” 

Danny lumbers up the stairs and knocks on Jason’s door. 

“Come in.” 

“Hey guys.” 

“Dad! You’re back…you look terrible.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. I can always count on you to make me feel better.” Danny laughs. 

“Sorry, Pops! Just saying you look like you had a rough night. Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just a long day.” Danny sighs. “Anyway, I wanted to say goodnight and don’t forget we’re going surfing tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I can’t wait. Where are we getting boards? Jason has his own you know.”

“Yes, I know and we’ve already talked about you getting your own board once you show you can maintain your grades.” Danny smiles. “Anyway, I know a guy who owns a surf shop and he said he’d let us use some of his boards. I’m sure he’ll have one you’ll like.” 

“Cool. Thanks, Pops!” Charlie high-fives Jason and they laugh. “I think you need to get to bed old man. You’re not as young as you used to be.” 

“Who are you calling old? I’m not old…your Grandfather is old but I am not.” 

“Ok, if you say so." 

“I do and don’t you forget it. Ok, I’m off to bed. Don’t stay up too late you two.” 

“Yes, dad.” 

“No problem, Commander Williams…err, Danny.” Jason replied remembering that Danny told him to call him by his first name. 

Danny closes the door and then heads into Brody’s room and starts to get undressed. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and can see why Brody and Charlie thought he looked exhausted. He was even thinking that he did look like an old man. When did that happen?

Danny really needed to get some sleep but thought it might be best to take a nice hot shower first. He finished removing his clothes and then stepped into the en suite bathroom. After he grabbed a clean towel from the closet, he turned on the water and saw it flowing through all the showerheads. The shower was big enough for four people and had a shower head on either end as well as one of those rain showers in the center of the space. There were also pulsating jets of water that were about waist high on each of the walls. This was a custom shower and he couldn’t wait to feel the water cascading down his aching body. Danny saw the steam rising and stepped into the show and closed the glass door behind him. 

Brody walked into his bedroom and heard the shower running in the other room. He closed the door and turned the lock so there wouldn’t be any interruptions. The boys were so engrossed in their video game that he doubted they would be disturbed, but better safe than sorry. After he removed his clothes, Brody walked towards the bathroom and thought about Danny naked and wet in his shower, which was getting the blood flowing to all the right places. 

Danny was standing under the spray of water as it ran down his compact muscular body and Brody smiled at the sight of his sexy friend. Danny’s body was a work of art and he had the most beautiful ass Brody had ever seen on a man or a woman. Instead of joining Danny in the shower, he decided to enjoy just watching him for a while. 

The warm water was running down Danny’s chest and stomach and it felt good on his sore body. He grabbed Brody’s body wash and started to lather up his muscular hairy chest and armpits. His hand slid down his torso and to his crotch. He spent extra time soaping up and rinsing his hard cock and balls. He grabbed more of Brody’s body wash and lathered up again and ran his hands over his whole body, feeling the tight muscles of his chest, his arms, and shoulders. He continued down to his abs and pelvic muscles, down to his quads and calves, and around back to his ass. 

Brody was watching Danny as if he were his prey that he was going to devour. He couldn’t turn away from the erotic sight of his friend washing his hot body. The former baseball player looked down at his cock, which was sticking straight out from his body and starting to leak pre come. Brody wanted to join Danny in the shower but decided to see how this would play out. 

Danny continued to wash himself not realizing that Brody was watching him. He was rubbing his hand up and down his shaft. He stepped back to let the water run down between his legs and then turned around to let the water trickle down his back to the cleft at the top of his ass. He reached around and spread his ass wide open and the water ran down over his tight hole and it tickled his balls. He continued to stroke his cock as images of Steve flashed in his mind. Danny was caught off guard and tried to push those images away but the harder he tried, the more he pictured the former SEAL’s eyes, smile, arms, and tattoos. Damn! Why was he thinking about Steve when he had someone like Brody in his life? Sure, he and Brody weren’t serious, but he barely knew Steve. At that moment, he felt a cool breeze on his backside. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Startled, Danny turned around and saw his beautiful friend entering the shower. Brody was gorgeous and had a body to die for. He definitely kept himself in shape after leaving the majors. Danny loved that Brody was taller than him. Apparently, he’s always had a thing for taller guys. He liked being held in their arms and feeling protected. Of course he could take care of himself, but sometimes it was nice not having to be the protector all the time.

“Hey, Brody. I’m glad you joined me because I seem to have a small problem that I need some help addressing.” 

“Danny, that is definitely no small problem. In fact, that is quite a large problem.” Brody smiled while looking at Danny’s hard cock. “What is it about you shorter guys always having the biggest dicks?” 

“You know what they say…good things come in small packages.” Danny laughed and then reached out to touch Brody’s wet hairy chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off the red hair on his chest as the water ran down his body. Danny grabbed the body wash and squeezed out a nice amount on Brody’s chest working it up into a lather and then rubbed it all over his body. At the same time, Brody was slowly stroking Danny’s hard cock. They both couldn’t get enough of the other’s body working the body wash all over. Danny slowly moved his hands down Brody’s torso and then took his cock into his hands. Both men were now stroking each other’s cocks and neither was going to last long. 

“Danny, I’m not going to last if you keep that up.”

“Well, I’m right there with ya, sexy.” 

Brody looked down into Danny’s eyes as he continued to stroke his cock. They maintained eye contact and then kissed each other passionately. They kept pumping each other’s dick over and over until they both finally went over the edge each fighting back a moan of release as they shot their hot come over each other’s cocks. Danny was shaking from the release and then let the water run down his body and the last bit of his come shot from his cock. Brody was leaning up against the shower wall while the water was rinsing his and Danny’s come off his body. They finished rinsing their bodies and then dried off before heading towards the bedroom. 

“Damn, Brody! That was intense.” 

“Yeah, it sure was. I hope that was ok?” 

“Of course it was. We’re both adults and I don’t have problems with a little fooling around every now and again.” 

“Ok, good.” Brody had a serious look on his face. “Danny, I never want to do anything that will ruin our friendship and if you find someone you want to date, you know you can do that right?” 

“Yes, we’ve talked about this before.” Danny smiles as he pulls on a clean pair of boxer briefs. “You know, that goes the same for you too. If you find someone you want to date, it’s totally cool. After all, I don’t want to lose you as a friend either. You’re the first person to even want to be friends with me here and I enjoy spending time with you. Plus, we have a lot in common both being parents and all. It’s nice to be with someone who has kids because they know what it means to be a parent and to put their kid’s needs first.” Brody nods in agreement. “What I really don’t want to deal with is one of those guys who are into themselves and have tons of guys after them. You know, the player type…always hooking up with a new guy every weekend never committing to anything because it would ruin their fun.” 

“Yeah, I know the type…you couldn’t avoid that when it came to other players on various teams. They buy into the hype and then their head swells up and they think they’re God’s gift to everyone.” Brody laughs. “Sadly, it was the norm for a lot of guys.” 

“I’m sure. It’s gotta be hard for some of these guys, especially the younger players. They get a bit of money, fame, and attention and they go crazy.” 

“You know it.” Brody pulls on his boxer briefs and then he and Danny get into bed and snuggle up next to each other. “Danny, you know I enjoy spending time with you and I just wanted to make sure we’re still cool with how things are with us. I know we both hate the whole ‘friends with benefits’ label but it kinda fits our situation.” 

“Yeah, that label always makes it sound so cheap and tawdry. What we have is more than just that…we’re great friends and I will always appreciate that fact even if we no longer have sex.”

“Agreed. So, it’s settled. We’ll continue as is until there’s a reason to stop. Who knows, maybe we’ll both find someone to settle down with someday.” 

“You never know, but for now, I like things the way they are.” 

“Same here.” Brody looks at the clock and notices the time. “Wow! It’s much later than I thought. We should probably get some sleep before the boys wake us up to go surfing.” 

“Yeah, if I don’t get my sleep I won’t be much fun to be around.” 

Brody smiled, moved onto his side, and then spooned Danny then kissed him on the head. Danny mumbled something but Brody couldn't make it out so he just smiled and then they both fell asleep. 

*************

Danny, Brody, and the kids arrived at the beach and made their way to Steve’s surf shop. They were all looking forward to spending the day together surfing and having fun. Danny was thankful that there were no new developments on the case so he could relax and get some much needed downtime. 

“Danny, the boys and I are going to claim a spot on the beach.”

“Ok, we’ll join you shortly.” Brody and his boys took their boards and walked towards the beach. 

“Dad, how do you know about this surf shop?” Grace asked her father. 

“I know the owner.” 

“You do?” Grace replied. 

“Yes, I do. You know John from my team? Well, his son owns the shop.” 

“Really, I didn’t know Uncle John had a son.” Grace replied. 

“Yeah, he never mentioned him before. What’s up with that, Pops?” Charlie asked. 

“Uncle John and his son, Steve, didn’t talk for several years so I think it was too painful for him to talk about him. However, they’ve recently reconnected and Uncle John’s very happy to have Steve back in his life.” Danny smiled. “Anyway, that’s how I know Steve.” Of course Danny really knew him because of the dead body he found on the beach but he didn’t want to share that with his kids.

“I’m glad that Uncle John and his son are talking again. I don’t know what I’d do if we ever stopped talking.” Grace paused. “We already have one person that doesn’t talk to us and that’s enough.” Grace was clearly speaking about her mother.

“Gracie I’m never going to stop talking to you…not ever.” Danny hugs his daughter. 

“C’mon Pops! We’re wasting time when we could be surfing.” 

Danny, Grace, and Charlie walked into Steve’s shop and were greeted by a beautiful woman. 

“Good morning! Aloha. I’m Tani. How can I help you today?” Tani smiled knowing exactly who was in the shop. 

“Aloha, Tani. I’m Danny and these are my kids, Grace and Charlie.” They all smile. “I’m looking for Steve. He said we could use some boards today. Is he here?” 

“I’m sorry, Steve isn’t in yet. However, he did speak to me yesterday and mentioned you’d be coming in and said you’re welcome to whatever you need.” Tani was pissed that Steve didn’t show up to be there when Danny arrived. She thought he was serious about the sexy Commander but she must have been wrong. 

“Oh, ok.” Danny sounded disappointed. “Grace, Charlie, go take a look at the boards. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Grace and Charlie ran outside to check out the surf boards that were stacked up against the building. Danny looked around the shop, grabbed some sunscreen, and put it on the counter. 

“Excuse me, Tani. I’d like to get this sunscreen.” 

“Sure, but Steve would kill me if I made you pay so don’t worry about it.” Tani smiled. 

“Steve’s already been more than generous letting us use the boards at no charge and I don’t feel right just taking something without paying. Here, just take this and keep the change.” 

“Um, ok.” Tani took the cash and put it in the register. “How about we go outside and see how your kids are making out with the boards?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Outside, Tani helped Grace, Charlie, and Danny pick out some boards. She recorded which ones they took and then noticed a tall good looking red-haired man walking towards Danny. 

“Hey, Babe! Did you find a spot on the beach”

“Sure did! The boys are ready to hit the waves. Are you about done?” Brody asked with a big smile on his face. 

“Yes, we just finished.” Danny looked at Tani and realized he was being rude. “Tani, this is my friend Brody. We’re here with him and his kids, Jason and Bryan.”

“Hi, Brody. Nice to meet you.” Tani looked closely at Brody. “I know this is going to sound like a line, but you look so familiar. Have you been in the shop before?” 

“Nope, first time here.” 

“Hmmmm…I know I’ve seen you before. It’s going to drive me crazy until I figure it out.” 

“Babe…help the lady out. Don’t be so goofy.” Danny laughed. 

“Ok, ok…you may have seen me on TV or in a magazine. I used to play professional baseball on the mainland.”

“OMG! You’re Brody Callahan! I had such a crush on you when I was a little girl. I used to watch all your games with my dad. It was our father/daughter time. I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you.” 

“Yep, it’s me. I’m flattered that you had a crush on me and thank you for being a fan.” 

“You’re welcome. Sorry for being such a fangirl. I never thought I’d meet you in person. You just made my day.” 

“Would you like a picture?” Brody was always very gracious with his fans and could tell Tani might be a bit nervous to ask for a picture. 

“Yes, that would be so nice of you. Danny, would you mind taking our picture.” Tani hands him her phone. 

“Nope, would be my pleasure. Ok, look here and smile.” Danny takes a few pictures so Tani has several to choose from later. 

“Thank you so much, Brody. If you ever need anything from the shop, just let me know. Have a great day surfing.” 

“Thanks, Tani. We’ll be seeing you around.” Danny and the kids grab their boards and walk with Brody to the spot where Jason and Bryan were waiting. Danny looked back and watched Tani walk back into the shop. 

Tani couldn’t believe she met Brody Callahan and damn, he was hot!! She suddenly realized that Brody must have been the man Nahele told her about; the tall red-haired guy that he saw Danny kissing. Steve definitely was going to have his work cut out for him if he wanted a chance with Danny. He really needed to be here. Where the heck was he? 

*************

Steve woke up and looked at his phone and saw the time. Fuck! It was later than he thought and he needed to be at the shop when Danny got there. He looked over at the guy he picked up at the bar and sighed. Dammit, he hadn’t intended on hooking up with anyone last night but he was on such a high after dinner with his dad that he decided to stop for one drink. Of course, one drink turned into five, maybe more, and now he was naked in his bed with some guy whose name he couldn’t remember. Steve sat up, rubbed his eyes, and then lightly banged his head against the wall in frustration. Why didn’t he just go home after he spoke with Danny last night? 

Steve reached over and gently pushed the guys shoulder. “Hey, you need to wake up. I have to go to work.” 

The guy started to move and then he grumbled. “Huh? What? Where am I?” They guy looked at Steve and then smiled. “Well, good morning sexy. Last night was amazing.” 

“Yeah, it was fun. However, I really need to get to work. Can you get up and dressed so I can leave? I’ll drop you off somewhere if you’d like.” 

“Yeah, ok. I left my car down at the beach by some surf shop. Steve’s I think.” 

“You didn’t have your car at the bar?” 

“No, a buddy of mine picked me up at the beach and I left my car in the parking lot. Would you mind dropping me off?” 

“Sure, I can take you on my way to work. I think your clothes are over there.” Steve pointed to a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. Then, he got up and pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt. “Um, I’m really sorry but I don’t remember your name. I was a bit out of it last night.” 

“It’s ok. I’m Mark and you’re Steve.” 

“Hi Mark. Are you ready to go because I’m seriously late.” 

“Yep, all ready.” 

Steve and Mark got into his truck and drove down to the beach where he left his car. He pulled into the parking lot and saw Danny’s Camaro and realized that they were already at the beach. Dammit! He wasn’t there when they arrived. Steve looked towards the beach and noticed Danny and a young girl, who he guessed was his daughter Grace. They were watching three younger guys and one older guy surfing. 

“My car is over there near that black Camaro.” 

Steve pulled into a spot near Mark’s car and waited for him to leave his truck. 

Mark got out, walked over to Steve’s window, stepped up and kissed him. “Thanks for last night, sexy. I really had a great time. Maybe we can do it again sometime?” 

“Um, to be honest I’m really not looking for anything right now.” Steve felt aweful but he really wasn’t interested in anything more with Mark. 

“That’s cool. No worries, brah. I’ll see you around.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” With that, Mark walked to his car and then drove away. 

Steve let out a deep breath, looked in Danny’s direction, saw that he was looking directly at him and then Danny waved. Great! Just want he needed…Danny saw him drop off last night’s hook up. Just fucking great!

************

Danny looked towards the parking lot and noticed that Steve’s truck pulled in and parked near his car. He was surprised when he saw some guy get out of the truck, walk over to Steve’s side, and then gave him a kiss. This must be the reason why Steve wasn’t at the shop when they got there this morning. Danny knew Steve was a single guy and what he did in his personal life was his business. So, why did it bother him to see Steve with another guy? Was he starting to have feelings for him? Steve was so not the type of guy he’d normally go for but there was just something about him. At that moment, he saw Steve looking at him and gave him a wave.

“Danno, who are you waving at?” Grace inquired. 

“Just a friend. How about we get in the water with the Brody and the boys and show them how to really surf?” Danny smiled, then they both grabbed their boards, and ran into the water. He was happy to be spending the day with his favorite people and would worry about what he may or may not be feeling for Steve later. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but here's the latest chapter. This one is mostly family time at the beach with Danny and his kids. I hope you enjoy.

Danny finished riding his wave and decided to swim back to shore and rest for a bit. They’d all been surfing for an hour and he was getting tired. He knew being up late the night before would eventually catch up with him. 

As he walked back to where they set up their umbrella and beach chairs, he saw Steve walking in his direction. He couldn’t look away from the gorgeous former SEAL as he made his way towards him carrying his board under his arm. He was shirtless and wearing a tight pair of board shorts. The man looked like a Greek god, golden brown skin from being out in the sun with a light layer of hair in all the right places. Danny felt his dick start to get hard and needed a distraction before he got arrested for indecent exposure...and wouldn’t that be great? The head of the governor’s task force arrested. He started to think about anything that would take his mind off of Steve. He began running through the Mets lineup and that seemed to do the trick and just in time because Steve was now standing directly in front of him. 

“Hey, Danny! Sorry I wasn’t here earlier to help you and the kids pick out boards.”

“It’s ok. Tani was great and helped us. No worries. You’re entitled to be late. After all, you’re the boss.”

“Yeah, but I said I’d be here so I feel bad.” 

“It’s really ok. I’m here with a friend and his kids and like I said, Tani was very helpful. “

Steve thought Danny sounded a bit annoyed. “Ok. Tani mentioned she helped you out. She also said something about meeting some baseball player friend of yours.”

“That’s correct. He’s out there with his and my kids.” Danny pointed and then waved at the group out in the water. “Brody used to play pro ball on the mainland.”

“That’s cool. They seem to be having fun. How did you two meet?”

“We met when Charlie and I went to sign him up for the summer baseball league. Brody even ended up being the coach for Charlie’s team. We hit it off and now we’re great friends.”

“Very cool.” Steve tried to sound like he was happy for Danny but he was mainly just jealous of Brody. “So, why aren’t you out there with them?”

“I was out there for an hour but decided to take a break. Why don’t you go and join them?”

“I think I’ll just hang with you for a bit if that’s ok?”

“Sure. Have a seat. There’s some water in the cooler...help yourself.”  


“Thanks, Danny.” Steve grabbed a bottle of water and took a long sip. “So, not to pry but are you and Brody a couple?”

Danny laughs to himself. He had a feeling the conversation might go in this direction. “No, we’re not a couple but we do enjoy each other’s company and we have a lot in common being single fathers.”

“That makes sense.” Steve looked at Danny and read between the lines regarding his friendship with Brody. He hesitated and then continued. “So, since you’re not a couple, would you consider going out on a date with me? I really like you and think we’d have fun together.”

“I’m sure we would have fun, but I’m really not looking for anything casual or a one night stand.” Danny sees the disappointment and what seems like hurt in Steve’s eyes. “Look, I’m not against having some fun, but if and when I do go out with someone, I need to know it could possibly lead to a second date. I’m not built for the whole having sex once and then moving on. I know that may make me sound old fashioned but that’s who I am.”

“No, I get it.” Steve looked away knowing Danny didn’t have a very high opinion of him. 

“I’m sorry Steve, it’s just that in the short time that I’ve known you, you’ve been with two different guys that I know of. Yes, I’m judging you based off limited information but I need to be picky. I’ve been burned before.”

“Danny, I said I get it but you haven’t even given me a chance. You don’t know me...not really. Oh, and I’ve been burned before too.” 

“Steve, I’m sorry.”

“You can make it up to me letting me take you out to dinner. We can see how things go and if it doesn’t go well, we part as friends and leave it at that. How does that sound?”

“Steve, I’m not gonna lie and say that your offer isn’t tempting, but….

“Danny, just one date...dinner nothing more. Sex is totally off the table. C’mon, nothing will happen unless you want it to.”

Danny lets out a sigh and does something he knows he’ll regret. “Ok, one date. No sex.” Steve smiles. “I’m serious, Steven.” 

“I hear ya. No sex. I can work with that. So, when do you want to go out?”

“Things are kinda crazy right now with this murder investigation and with the kids and their activities. How about we try for mid-week? Sorry to have to put it off so long.”  


“I understand. I remember how much my Dad used to work when I was a kid. It also sounds like you’re quite involved with your kids and that’s great.” Steve smiled. “So, let’s try for Wednesday night.” 

“Sounds good.”

“What’s going on Wednesday night?” Danny and Steve both turned and saw Brody standing near them. 

“Hey, Babe. I want you to meet Steve McGarrett. He’s John’s son. He also owns the surf shop where we got our boards. Steve, this is Brody Callahan.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you from Tani. She was going on and on about how she met the great Brody Callahan. Her words, not mine.”

“Yeah, she was sweet.” Brody eyes Steve from head to toe. “So, would you be the Steve McGarrett who was the star quarterback at Kukui high?”

“Yep, that’s me!”

“I thought so. They still throw your name around at school as one of their all-time great quarterbacks. Seems you broke a lot of records in your day.”

“Yes, I sure did.” Steve turned towards Danny. “I broke all of Chin Ho’s records.”

“No way! I don’t believe it!”

“Oh, believe it. I bring it up every chance I get.”

“Danny, isn’t Chin on your task force?” Brody asked. 

“Yes, and I can’t wait to say something to him about it.” Danny laughed

“So, what were you two talking about when I walked up?”

“Ah, Danny agreed to go out on a date with me.” Steve smiled knowing exactly what he was doing by making this announcement to Brody and he didn’t care. He was making his claim and Brody better back off. 

“Yeah, Steve asked me out to dinner.” Danny looked at Brody and felt like a jerk. Even though they both agreed they could date other people, he still thought it was in poor taste to agree to a date while he was out with Brody. 

“Oh, cool. You work too much and going out to dinner is a great idea.” Brody was a bit jealous but he knew this might happen someday so he really had no reason to be jealous. He truly wanted Danny to be happy and maybe Steve would be the person to do that.

“I was thinking that too. Danny needs to have a bit of fun and not be so serious all the time. Don’t ya think?” Steve smiled.

“I agree with you, Steve.” Brody replied. 

“Hey! I’m not that bad. You two make me sound like I sit at home alone crying in my beer. I’ll have you know I know how to relax…I’m relaxing today.” Danny replied. “Brody, why are you taking his side. I thought you were my friend?”

“I am your friend, Danny…and because I’m your friend I know you could loosen up a bit every now and again.” 

“I’ve never heard you complaining before that I needed to loosen up.” Danny said not thinking about how it sounded. 

“Whoa…TMI, Danny!” Steve says jokingly. 

“Get your head out of the gutter, McGarrett! I only mean that Brody knows that I can have fun…we’ve done lots of fun things – surfing, fishing, watching baseball, hiking, taking the kids around the island.” 

“Ok, you’re right…you know how to have fun.” Brody replied but his tone indicated he didn’t really agree with Danny.

“Fine…I know I’m too serious sometimes but I need to be for my job. But maybe you’re right.”

“You heard him right? Danny said I was right.” Brody gloated and Steve laughed. 

“Thanks for the support guys.”

“Danny, I know you need to be serious for your job but c’mon, you already admitted that you and I would have fun together.”

“Yes, and I’ve already agreed to go out with you Steve, don’t make me change my mind.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Danny. I can’t wait.” Steve gives Danny his sexiest smile. “Hey Brody, how about we go catch some waves? Danny, do you want to join us?”

“No, thanks. I want to read my book. I’m just getting to the good part.”

“Ok, suit yourself.”

Steve and Brody grabbed their boards and headed toward the water. Danny noticed several men and women all turning their heads as the two walked down the beach. They were both gorgeous men so who could blame anyone for staring. 

“Hey, Pops!” Charlie was trying to get his father’s attention. “Yo, Dad!” 

“Oh, hey Charlie. What’s up?”

“Who were you and Coach Callahan talking to?”

“Oh, that’s Steve, you know, Uncle John’s son.”

“Cool.” Charlie smiled and then looked towards the beach and saw Steve and Brody up on their boards riding a couple of waves. “Wow! Steve’s really good. Look at him.”

“Yeah, he’s quite good isn’t he?” Danny smiled. “He grew up here so he’s had years of practice.”

“Awesome! Maybe he can show me some of his moves and how to really ride these Hawaiian waves.”

“Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?”

“Sorry, Dad. You’re great too but Steve’s from here so he knows the waves and probably has some things he can show me.”

“It’s ok, Charlie. I was just teasing you. I’m sure Steve would be happy to go out surfing with you and show you some moves.” 

“Great!”

“So, are you having a good time with Jason and Bryan?” Charlie nods yes. “How’s Grace doing?”

“Grace seems to be having fun too. I’m glad she’s trying to be less serious and enjoy herself a bit more.”

“That’s good. I’ve been accused of being too serious lately as well.”

“Don’t listen to them, Pops! I think you’re cool just the way you are.” Charlie fist bumps his father.

“Thanks Charlie. Hey, it looks like Steve’s headed this way. Why don’t you ask him if he’ll show you some of his Hawaiian surf secrets?”

Charlie looked at Steve as he walked towards his Dad and him. He looked like a cool guy and had some sweet tattoos. He wanted to get a tattoo like his Dad but Steve’s tattoos were incredible. He didn’t know if he’d want that many if for no other reason than the amount of pain he was sure it would cause. 

“Hey, Danny. Did you see me ride that barrel? It was amazing.”

“Yes, you looked really good out there, Steve.” 

Steve looked at Charlie standing next to his father and knew immediately who it was…he was a spitting image of his father like he had been told. He stretched out his hand and offered it to the teen. “Hey! You must be Charlie. I’ve heard you’re quite the baseball player.”

Charlie reached out and shook Steve’s hand and then became a bit shy and just smiled and nodded. 

Danny laughed but couldn’t figure out why Charlie was being so shy. “What my amazing son meant to say is ‘Thanks’.”

“Dad! I can speak for myself. Don’t embarrass me.”

“Oh, ok, then go ahead and speak.” Danny looked at Charlie who still couldn’t say much. “So, we were watching you and Brody surf and my son wanted to ask you a question.” Danny looked at Charlie. “Go ahead.”

“What did you want to ask me, Charlie?”

“Um, would you be willing to show me some surfing techniques? It would be great to learn from someone who grew up here.”

Steve smiled at Charlie and Danny melted. “You bet! I’d be happy to show you what I know. I’ll make sure you’re surfing these waters like a pro in no time.”

“Thanks, Mr. McGarrett. That would be awesome.”

“You bet. Oh, and call me Steve. Mr. McGarrett is my father.” Steve laughed.

“Ok. I think it’s so cool that Uncle John is your Dad. He’s been really nice to Gracie and me.”

Steve was surprised when he heard Charlie call his father ‘Uncle” but that was a traditional thing with Hawaiians to show respect. “That’s great! So, do you want to get back into the water and I’ll show you some moves?”

“Heck yeah! I’m going to head down to the beach and grab my board.”

“Be careful, young man.”

“Yes, Danno.” Charlie ran back down to the water where Grace, Jason, and Bryan were standing. Brody was standing a bit further down the beach talking to a nice looking man around their age. Danny was always amazed at Brody’s ability to attract the best looking people.

“Steve, you really don’t need to spend your day teaching my kid how to surf.”

“Danny, it’s no problem really. Plus, he seems like a great kid…and it gives me an excuse to hang out on the beach and to be near you.”

“Oh, that’s smooth. Has anyone every told you that before?”

“Yeah, there’s a story there too but you don’t get to hear it until our date.”

“Hey, that’s no fair.”

“Sorry, Danno.” Steve replied as he was jogging down to the water to join Charlie. 

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve’s use of his nickname. Normally, someone other than his kids calling him Danno would not be tolerated, but when it came to Steve, it just felt right. 

************  
“Hey, Chin! Do you have a minute?”

Chin walked out of his office and joined John, Kono, and Meka by the smart table. “What’s up?”

“As you know, I’ve been looking into the contracts that the Navy had with Myriad but something doesn’t add up.” John swiped on the smart table and displayed the contracts and Myriad’s balance sheet. “Looking at Myriad’s financials, I noticed that they were charging the Navy significantly more than the cost of the goods they were supplying.”

“We think that Lieutenant Ross might have found out that the Navy was being overcharged by Myriad and that’s why he canceled their contracts.” Meka added. 

“Do you think it gave him enough of a motive to kill Montgomery and Tucker? Sure, Myriad was overcharging him but do you think he’d kill both of them because of it? He already canceled their contracts with the Navy. It doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re right, Chin.” John added. “That’s why we need to keep looking into both Myriad and Ross.”

“Didn’t we already talk to Ross and rule him out as a suspect?”

“Yeah, we did. However, even though he had an alibi for the night Montgomery was murdered, and we took him off the suspect list, we didn’t question him about Tucker’s death.” John replied.

“Ok, John and Kono see if you can reach Lieutenant Ross. Tell him we need to ask him some additional questions about the murder of Randall Montgomery. If you have to contact his superiors, then do it.”

“Meka and I will see if we can figure out who else might be involved. I have a nagging feeling that someone else has been working with Ross.” Chin looked at the team. “Sorry that we have to work on a Saturday but the sooner we can get this solved, the better.”

“No worries, cuz.” Kono smiles and then she and John head to his office to make some calls.

“Meka, let’s dig a bit deeper into Ross’s background and see if we’re missing anything.”

“You got it, Chin. Hey, how do you think Danny’s doing today? He mentioned he was going surfing with the kids.”

“I got a text from him earlier and it sounded like he might actually be relaxing for once.”

“No way! I don’t believe it!”

“Well, stranger things have happened.” Chin laughed. “Ok, we need to focus and figure out what happened between Ross and Montgomery. Maybe we’ll have some good news to report to Danny later today.”

Chin and Meka returned to their offices and started taking a deeper dive into Lieutenant Ross’s background. There was a connection there and they were bound and determined to find it. 

************  
“Danno…wake up?”

“Huh? What? Oh, hi Gracie. What’s going on?”

“You fell asleep reading your book.”

“Oh…I didn’t get much sleep last night and all that surfing earlier tired me out. Did you need something, Monkey?”

“I was talking to Tani and she asked if I wanted to help her out at the shop for a bit. Would you mind?”

“I don’t mind but don’t you want to hang out on the beach or surf?” Grace had a strange look on her face. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to be mad.”

“Grace, I won’t be mad. Just please tell me what’s bothering you.”

“You know I love you and Charlie, but sometimes I need to be around other girls.”

Danny looked at his daughter and knew that this day was coming. He did his best to make sure Grace always felt included but he knew that as she got older, hanging with the boys wasn’t going to suffice. She needed to spend time with other girls. That’s why he was thankful that she was going to try out for the cheerleading squad, but until then, she needed female companionship. 

“Of course you do, Monkey. So, if you want to help out Tani, that’s ok by me.” Danny hugged his daughter. “Did you get to meet Steve?”

“Yeah, he seemed ok.” Danny wasn’t convinced that things were ok by the tone in her voice.

“It doesn’t sound like it was ok. Did something happen?”

“No, but it seemed like he was trying too hard to be cool.” Grace didn’t want to be rude but she really didn’t get a good feeling about Steve. “I don’t know, he just came across like one of those boys who tries too hard to make everyone like him.” Grace saw a confused look on her father’s face. “I’m sorry, Danno.”

“Grace, there’s no need to be sorry. Just do me a favor, don’t judge him based on your one interaction. I’m sure Steve was just trying to make a good impression. He’s really a nice guy. In fact, I agreed to go on a date with him next week.”

“Really? Are you kidding me?” Grace said with all the attitude she could muster. 

“Grace? What’s with the attitude? I don’t appreciate that tone.”

“Danno! You can’t go out with Steve. He’s not good enough for you.” Grace was always protective of her father ever since Rachel left him for another man. “Coach Callahan is a much better choice. Why can’t you date him?”

“Sweetie, Coach Callahan is a great guy but we’re just friends.”

“I don’t understand. You two are always together so I assumed you were already dating. Charlie thought so too. Heck, so did Jason and Bryan.”

“I’m sorry Grace, but Brody and I are not dating and we don’t plan to either. We’re just best friends.” Danny sighed. “Look, I haven’t really dated anyone since your mother left us…mostly because it was still too painful and I didn’t want to get hurt again. Plus, I needed to focus on you and your brother. However, now that you and your brother are getting older, I think it’s time I start dating again and Steve is the first person I’ve agreed to go out with on a date.”

“Danno, I guess I understand. I’m just not sure Steve is right for you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I don’t want to get hurt either but I have to at least give it a shot.” Danny smiles. “It’s just one date and I don’t know if it will even go anywhere. Steve and I just met and we may not even be right for each other.”

“Then why even bother to go out with him? Aren’t Charlie and I enough?”

“Grace, of course you and Charlie are enough but I miss having a partner…someone to share my life with. I’m not saying Steve and I will end up together, but I can’t cut myself off from trying. Does that make any sense?”

“I guess. Just be careful, Danno. You deserve the best and I don’t want you to settle for the first person you date.”

“Thank you, sweetie. You’re always looking out for me and I appreciate it but you don’t need to worry so much. Things will work out.”

“I’ll try. I love you, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too.” Danny hugs his daughter. “Now, didn’t you say something about helping Tani?”

“Yeah, I better go before she thinks I ditched her.” Grace smiles. “Thanks again for listening to me and not treating me like a little kid.”

“You’re welcome, Grace. Now, scoot before I start to cry.”

Grace gives Danny a kiss on his cheek and then she runs off towards the surf shop. Danny was always amazed at how mature his daughter was and was so thankful she felt comfortable enough to talk to him. He hoped she always felt this way but knew it might not always be the case. Until then, he was going to take every opportunity to connect with his daughter and let her know he’d always be there for her. 

*************  
Steve had been showing Charlie all of his surfing moves and they were having a great time on the water. Charlie was a quick learner and Steve was quite impressed by how much of a natural he was on a board. It reminded him of himself when he was the same age. After riding their last wave, they headed into shore. As they walked out of the water, Steve could see Grace running towards the surf shop. He also noticed that Danny had an odd look on his face, which he would have to ask him about later. 

“Charlie! You were so good out there. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks, Steve. You really know your stuff. Thanks again for helping me. You’re the best.” Charlie reaches out with his fist and bumps Steve’s.

Steve was flattered and embarrassed by Charlie’s praise. He didn’t have much experience with teenagers and was glad that he didn’t screw things up. Making a good impression on Danny’s kids was key to his plan on winning Danny over. 

“You’re welcome, Champ!” Steve’s not sure why he called Charlie ‘Champ’ but it seemed to put a smile on the teen’s face. “It looks like Brody and his boys are with your Dad, let’s go join them.”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to tell Danno all about the waves I rode.”

“I’m sure he’ll be as impressed as much as I was.” Steve reaches out and ruffles the hair on Charlie’s head. He thought Charlie might get mad but all he did was smile and laugh. Steve couldn’t believe how easy going this kid was and really liked him more than he thought he would. Now, he just needed to win over his sister. 

************  
Grace entered the surf shop and looked around for Tani. 

“Grace, over here.” Tani waved at the teen. 

“Hi, Tani. What did you need help with?”

“I need to fold all of these shirts and stack them on the display tables. It’s not very exciting but it needs to be done. Let me show you how to fold them properly.” Tani takes a few minutes to show Grace how to fold the shirts so they can be stacked neatly on the table. “Ok, do you think you have the hang of it?”

“Yeah, looks easy enough. So, how long have you worked here?”

“I started working here right after Steve opened the shop…so, right around two years.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah, I was kicked out of the police academy and Steve was the only person who would hire me.”

“What? You were going to be a cop like my Dad?”

“Um yeah, maybe not just like your Dad. Commander Williams is on a whole nother level of law enforcement. Seriously, he was in Delta Force and now leads the governor’s task force. Your Dad’s quite the badass.”

Grace laughs. “So I’ve heard but to Charlie and me, he’s just our Dad.”

“Well, he seems super cool and you’re lucky to have him.”

“Agreed. So, my Dad told me Steve asked him out on a date.”

“Oh yeah? I didn’t think Steve would do it but I’m glad he did.”

“Would you tell me more about Steve? I really didn’t get a good impression of him earlier when I met him and I don’t want my Dad to get hurt.”

“Grace, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Steve. He’s really a great guy…someone like him doesn’t come around very often. I do know that he’s had to deal with some bad stuff in his life but he never lets it get him down. Oh and one thing about Steve you’ll learn is that he’s fiercely loyal to his friends and those he loves. He and his Dad did have a rough patch, but that’s getting better.”

“It sounds like you really think highly of him.” 

“He’s one of the best…I wouldn’t be working here if he wasn’t…trust me.” Tani smiles.

“I’ll trust you but if he hurts my Dad, he’ll have to deal with me and I’m a cop’s daughter, so I know stuff.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it but it will be ok…I have a good feeling about those two.”

Grace smiles and she and Tani continue to fold shirts hoping to get the large box emptied before Steve got back. 

*************  
“Danno! Did you see me out there? Steve was so awesome and showed me how to work my board and the waves with different techniques. He also showed me how to improve my stance to get maximum results. It was amazing."

“Yes Charlie, I saw you and you looked like a pro. Did you thank Steve for helping you?”

“He sure did, Danno.”

“Still with the Danno, huh?”

“Yep!” Steve smiled and winked at Danny, “Charlie is a natural and even reminded me of myself at his age. You really gave him a great surfing foundation to build upon Danny.”

“Well, he takes after me with his natural athletic ability.” Danny wraps an arm around his son and pulls him close. “Isn’t that right, Champ?” 

Steve heard Danny call his son ‘Champ’ and was even more flattered knowing that Charlie didn’t mind him using his father’s special nickname for him. 

“You know it, Pops! Jason, did you see me out there? I can’t wait to show you everything Steve taught me.”

“Yeah, that was so sweet, bro. Don’t you think, Bryan?”

“Definitely.”

“Dad, can we come back tomorrow?”

“I don’t think I can, Charlie. I need to go into work and help my team. Maybe Coach Callahan is free?”

“I’m afraid I have to meet with the other coaches tomorrow before school on Monday. Bryan, why don’t you take the boys.”

“Sure, Dad. That sounds like fun.”

“Ok, then it’s settled.” Danny smiled. “Charlie, can you go get your sister from the surf shop and let her know we’re heading home?”

“Sure, Pops. I’ll be right back.”

Charlie ran to the surf shop to get his sister. Brody and his boys said their goodbyes and walked to their car with their boards. Before leaving, Brody pulls Danny into a hug and whispers something into his ear, which makes Danny laugh. 

Danny turns and looks at Steve. “Thanks again for surfing with Charlie. You definitely have a fan in him.” Danny smiles. “You know, you’re never getting rid of him now, right?”

“He’s a great kid Danny, and I’m honored he let me to show him some of my surfing skills. He really is a natural.”

“Yeah, athletics definitely come easy for him. I just wish he excelled in his academics like his sister does.”

“I’m sure he’ll be ok. He’s got you and Grace to help him.” Steve pauses before continuing trying to think how he’s going to ask the next question. “So, I saw you talking with Grace. She doesn’t like me, does she?”

Danny runs his hands over his face and lets out a deep breath. “Steve, it’s not that Grace doesn’t like you per say…she just doesn’t know you and because she doesn’t know you, she doesn’t trust that you won’t hurt me.”

“Why would Grace think that I’d hurt you?”

“When Rachel left me, left us, Grace took it especially hard. She was hurt and could never understand why her mother would leave them or me. It was inconceivable to her that a mother would leave her children.” Danny started remember what it was like after Rachel left and tears started to form in his eyes. “Like the kids, I was hurting and at times, it wasn’t pretty. There were days when I didn’t want to get out of bed. I tried to be strong for Grace and Charlie but I know they could tell I was in a bad place. Thank God for my family. My Mom, Dad, brother Matt, and my sisters, Stella and Bridget, stepped in and helped me and the kids. Without them, I don’t think I would have made it on my own.” Danny took a deep breath. “Anyway, from that point on Grace has taken it upon herself to be my protector. She’s always looking out for me and making sure I don’t get hurt. It kills me that my baby feels it’s her responsibility to make sure I’m ok because that’s what I’m supposed to be doing for her as her father. So, when I told Grace you asked me out on a date, she went into protector mode and that’s what you saw.”

“Danny, the last thing I want to do is cause trouble for you and your kids. If that’s the case, then we should cancel our date.”

“Steve, it will be fine. There’s no need to cancel. I’m going to date and whether it’s you or someone else, she will have to get used to the idea. Plus, we talked and she’s going to be ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, but thanks for thinking about my daughter and her feelings. You really are a surprise you know that Steve McGarrett? You’re so much different than what I expected.”

Steve smiled as his face turned a deep shade of red. “Thanks, Danny. I do believe that I told you that you didn’t really know me.”

“Yeah, that you did.” Danny laughed and then noticed Grace and Charlie walking towards the two men. “Well, it looks like we’ll have to finish this discussion on our date.”

“I can’t wait.” 

“Hey, kids! Are you ready to head home and grab some dinner?”

“I’m starving, Pops! Can we order pizza?”

“Sure, I can go for that tonight. Grace, what do you say?”

“Sure, Danno.” Grace hesitates and then looks at Steve. “Would you like to join us for dinner?” 

Danny is surprised at Grace’s suggestion and doesn’t know what to think. He then looks at Steve who is equally surprised. 

“Grace, are you sure?” Steve asks. 

“Well, if you want to date my father I think we should all get to know each other a little better. So, what do you say?”

“Um, well…I don’t know. Danny?”

“Don’t look at me. You heard my daughter.”

“I vote yes!” Charlie said enthusiastically. 

“Ok, ok…I’ll come to dinner. Can we get Hawaiian pizza – pineapple and ham!”

“No, no, no, no…there is no way that abomination will be brought into my house!”

“Abomination? What are you talking about? Hawaiian pizza is delicious.” 

“Pineapple and ham do not belong on pizza. Pizza is mutz, sauce and dough. That’s it…maybe some pepperoni but ham and fruit are both out.”

“Wow! You certainly feel strongly about this, don’t you?”

“You’re damn straight!”

“Danno, what would Nonna say about not providing something that one of your guests likes?”

“Grace? That’s not fair.”

“Danno?”

“She would say that a good host provides for their guests even if it’s something they don’t normally eat.” Grace smiles at her father. “Fine, we can order Hawaiian pizza…but I’m getting my own because there’s no way I’m eating that abomination.”

Steve smiles at Grace. “Thanks, Grace.” 

“You’re welcome.”

“Steve, I’ll text you our address. Come over in about an hour.”

“Ok. See you then.”

Danny laughed as he watched Steve run at full speed back to the surf shop. 

“Grace, I’m surprised that you would want Steve to join us for dinner. I thought you didn’t like him?”

“Well, I had a talk with Tani and she told me that Steve was a good guy and I trust her opinion. Did you know she was kicked out of the police academy and Steve was the only one who would hire her?”

“No, I didn’t know that sweetie.”

“Yeah, she said he really looks out for the people he cares about.”

“Tani certainly had a lot to say about Steve. I’m glad you two had a chance to talk.”

“Me too. I’m still going to keep an eye on him cause no on hurts my Danno.”

“Thanks, Gracie but I think I can handle Steve.” Danny and Grace hug. 

“Pops, I think it’s great you’re going on a date with Steve. He’s super cool.”

“Yes he is, Charlie.” Danny smiles. “Ok, let’s drop our boards off at Steve’s and then head home so we can order dinner!” 

Danny didn’t know what to think about Steve coming over for dinner but he was looking forward to spending some time with him and his kids. He was also glad that Grace and Charlie didn’t seem surprised that he would be going on a date with another man, mainly because he never dated men or women while they were growing up, so he didn’t know what to expect. However, he figured his kids grew up in a world where people were more accepting and it didn’t matter to them who their father dated as long as whoever it was didn’t hurt him…and for that he was very thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your continued support and for reading. Please note....This will most likely be the last chapter update for a couple of weeks. My husband and I are going out of the country on holiday. I do have a long flight so I might get in a chapter sooner but we shall see.


	8. Chapter 8

As he drove over to Danny’s place, Steve felt like he was going to meet the parents of someone he wanted to date. He knew that If Danny’s kids liked him, things would go a lot smoother when it came to dating the sexy commander. He just needed to make sure he got his nerves under control first.

Steve pulled into driveway, stepped out of the truck, looked at Danny’s house, and took a deep breath. The house in front of him was bigger than he pictured. Danny didn’t strike him as someone who’d be the type to have such a big house but then again, he was just getting to know the commander. However, he was definitely hoping to change that sooner rather than later. 

Steve approached the front door, pressed the bell, and heard someone approaching…and saw a blond-haired teen. 

“Hi, Steve. Come inside.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. Howzit?” 

“Good!” Charlie gave Steve a big smile. “On the way home I called some friends who are on my baseball team and told them all about surfing with you today. They were so jealous.” 

Steve laughed. “I’m glad you had a good time. So, where’s your dad?” 

“Danno’s by the pool with Ranger.” 

“Ranger?” 

“Yeah, he’s our dog. He was in the military and when his handler couldn’t take him when he retired, dad offered to adopt him.” 

“Wow! That’s really cool. I worked with some great dogs when I was a SEAL.” 

“You were a SEAL? No way?” 

“Yep, I sure was.”

“That’s so cool. Pops was in Delta Force, but SEALs are cool too.”

Steve smiled at Charlie who was obviously very proud of his dad’s Army experience. “Yeah, I found out your dad was Delta Force the hard way.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the first time I met him I thought I could get the drop on him but instead I ended up on my ass in the sand.” 

“What? That’s too funny! Pops might be small but he’s mighty! I wouldn’t mess with him that’s for sure.” Charlie laughs. 

“Yes. I definitely won’t make that mistake again.” 

Charlie laughed. “Let’s go outside and you can meet Ranger.” 

“Sounds good. Lead the way,” 

Steve followed Charlie through the living room towards the kitchen. The house wasn’t overly decorated but it was very tasteful. He noticed family photos placed throughout the living room, which were a nice touch. Steve could feel the love Danny had for his kids in each picture. He didn’t recall his house having any family photos and always wondered why. He then noticed a picture that had to be of Danny’s entire family. It looked like the kids were a bit younger but Danny looked the same. He picked it up and took a closer look. 

“That was at my Nonna’s birthday party. We had so much fun surprising her…she was so happy.”

“Wow! Looks like there were a lot of people there. My family was very small…just my dad, mom, and my sister Mary. I often wished I had a big family.”

“It’s nice having so many people that will have your back. It might just be Grace, dad, and me here in Hawaii but I know we’ll always be there for each other. I do miss all my cousins but Danno said they would be visiting us soon.” 

“That’s great, Charlie. Family is very important.” 

“You know it. Follow me.” 

Steve followed Charlie outside and immediately saw a shirtless Danny playing with Ranger. He didn’t get to see Danny without a shirt at the beach because he didn’t go into the water with Brody and him. 

Danny had his back to him but he was impressed by what he saw. His eyes were drawn to the Delta Force tattoo on Danny’s right shoulder blade and he was sure he was drooling while admiring the sexy commander’s body. Danny started to turn around causing Steve to hold his breath until he saw his muscular chest covered in a layer of blond hair. Damn! He wanted to race over to him and run his fingers through the golden fur on his chest…he had to know if it was a soft as it looked. Danny smiled and waved showing off his very muscular arms, which were quite impressive and confirmed that his years in the Army and as a cop kept him in tip top shape. As he looked down Danny’s body, Steve’s eyes went right to his waist, which was quite defined making Steve want to find out what was at the end of the V formed by his Adonis belt. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t turn away from the beautiful man in front of him. 

“Steve? Hey, Steve?” 

“Oh, hey Danny. Sorry, I was a little distracted.” 

“I hope in a good way.” Danny winked. 

“Oh most definitely.” 

“Do you two really need to flirt while I’m standing right here?” Charlie laughed. 

Danny started to laugh and ran over to Charlie, picked him up, and tossed him into the pool. Ranger thought they were playing a game and jumped into the pool to join Charlie. 

Charlie broke the surface of the water and was not happy. “Dad! I can’t believe you did that…you’re not funny.” 

“Well, I thought it was hysterical.” Danny smiled. “Steve, I’m glad you could make it. I’ve already ordered the pizza so it should be here soon. How about we go inside and relax…maybe grab a beer.” 

“Sounds good to me. Have fun Charlie.” 

“You’re not funny either, Steve.” Charlie smiled and they knew he really wasn’t as mad as he was acting. 

Danny grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Steve was disappointed that the commander covered up his beautiful body but it was probably for the best…a shirtless Danny was quite distracting. As they walked inside the house they could hear Charlie and Ranger splashing around in the pool. 

“They certainly sound like they’re having fun.” 

“Oh yeah, Ranger loves the water especially if Charlie’s in the pool. They’re my crazy boys.” Danny beamed. 

“He’s really a great kid. So laid back and easy going.” 

“Yeah, he’s a lot like I was when I was his age.” 

“I bet you were a cutie back then…had all the girls after you.” 

“Girls and boys…let’s just say I didn’t spend many weekends alone.” Danny winks. 

“Well, Commander you’re certainly full of surprises.” 

“Well, that was a long time ago and I’m definitely a different person now.” 

“Hopefully not totally different.” Steve winked. 

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself.” 

“Oh, I intend to.” Steve moved closer to Danny and placed his hands on either side of his face. He started to lean down…. 

“Danno!” Grace yelled interrupting the moment between her dad and Steve. 

“Um, ah…sorry, I should go see what Grace needs.” 

“Yeah, go.” Steve watched Danny leave the room and sat down on the sofa thinking about their almost first kiss. He hoped he would get another chance before the end of the night. 

“Dad? Can you come here?” Charlie was calling for Danny from the sliding door that lead out to the lanai. Steve heard him and got up to see what he needed.

“Steve? Where’s my dad?” 

“He’s upstairs with Grace. Can I help you with something?” 

“Um, I need to get out of these wet clothes but I don’t have a towel. Oh, and I need a towel for Ranger too. Danno will kill me if he comes in the house wet.” 

“Ok, where do you keep the towels?” 

“There should be some in the laundry room.” Steve looked at him quizzically. “Oh, sorry…it’s through the door over there.” Charlie points to the laundry room door and Steve takes off. Within seconds he sees Steve heading back with a few beach towels. 

“Um, let me hold this one up around you and you can get out of those wet clothes.” Charlie nods and Steve starts to hold up the towel as he looked away to give the teen some privacy. Within a few minutes Charlie was throwing his wet clothes on a chair and then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

“Thanks, Steve! Can you hand me a towel so I can dry off Ranger?” 

“Sure. Did you want some help?”

“That would be great.”

Charlie and Steve started to dry Ranger off stopping every so often so the German Shepherd could shake off the extra water. 

“Ranger is quite a good looking dog.” Ranger looked at Steve as if he could understand him and then licked his face. “Aren’t you? Aren’t you a handsome boy?” Ranger barked softly as they finished drying him off. 

Charlie started scratching Ranger under the chin as he sat there with this tongue hanging out of his mouth. “He really is a good dog. You should see him patrol the backyard. Dad says he’s just doing what he was trained to do.” 

“Your dad’s right, Charlie. Military dogs are highly intelligent and are trained to perform specific tasks. It gives them purpose and it’s something they don’t just forget once they’re no longer in the service.” 

“That makes sense. Danno drops Ranger off with the HPD a few times a week to work with their K-9 division. He loves going and the K-9 officers love when he’s there. Dad said Ranger even helps the other dogs learn what to do.” 

“Yes, I’m sure he’s a valuable asset to the HPD. Your dad’s very nice letting the HPD use Ranger.” 

“Danno says that it’s not fair to expect Ranger to just sit around all day and do nothing. He’s used to working and needs a purpose.” 

“Exactly. Your Danno’s one smart man, Charlie.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Danny laughed 

“Pops? When did you get down here?” 

“I just walked in and heard Steve’s kind words, to which I completely agree.” 

“Danny, we were talking about Ranger and Charlie was filling me in on his work with the HPD.” 

Danny walks over to his dog, gets down on one knee, and then touches his forehead to Ranger’s head. He stayed there for about 10 seconds and then rubbed the dogs head and scratched his ears. “Yeah, Ranger is quite the police dog. He makes me proud every day…don’t you boy?” Ranger lets out a loud bark and Danny pats his head. 

“Danno! The pizza’s here!” Grace yelled from the living room. 

“I’ll be right there. Charlie, please put Ranger outside so he can finish drying and then go throw on some clothes!” 

“You got it, Pops! C’mon Ranger!” 

“Steve, would you mind helping me with the food?” 

“I’d be happy to help. Lead the way.”

Danny and Steve get the pizzas, some plates, napkins and beverages. Grace and Charlie join them in the kitchen and then they all gather around the table to eat. 

“I can’t believe you’re eating that abomination.” 

“Danny, have you even tried it?” 

“No, but I know it’s disgusting.” 

“Danno, you always make us try new foods so you should too.” Grace smiled. 

“I agree with Grace.” Charlie laughed. 

Danny looked at his children and let out a deep breath. “Fine, give me a slice so I can show you all how terrible it tastes.” 

“Here you go. You’re gonna love it.” Steve handed Danny a slice of the Hawaiian pizza. 

Danny looked at the offensive pizza and picked it up. He really didn’t want to do this but he has to show his kids he’s willing to try new things. “Here goes nothing.” Danny takes a bite of the pizza and had a pained look on his face, which was more for show than anything else. The pizza wasn’t that bad but it was still wrong. 

“So? What do you think?” 

“It’s not as bad as I thought but it’s still an abomination and I won’t be ordering it again.”

“You like it…I knew it.” Steve gloats.

“I never said I liked it…what I said is that it’s not bad, which is not the same as liking it.” 

“I don’t believe you, Danno. I think you like it.” Grace laughed. 

“Well, I’m not eating the rest of this slice. I’m sticking with my pizza of mutz, sauce, and dough.” 

“I’m with you, Pops. Hawaiian pizza is nasty.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. I knew you’d support your old man.” 

Steve looked and Danny and laughed. “Wow, Danny! Who knew you were such a curmudgeon? Oh wait, we all did!” Everyone laughed except for Danny. 

“You’re not as funny as you think, Steven.” Danny looked at Steve and frowned. 

“Well, I think I’m quite funny.” Steve joked. 

“Ok, ok...you’re quite the comedian.” Danny smiled. 

Danny, Steve, Grace, and Charlie were finishing up their pizza when Grace cleared her throat getting everyone’s attention. 

“Grace, did you have something to say?” 

“I have a question for Steve.” 

“For me? Um, ok.” 

“I would like to know what your intentions are for our dad.” Grace stared directly at Steve never once breaking eye contact. Steve was caught off guard by her question and didn’t know how to react. “So?” 

“Grace, what’s gotten into you?” 

“Danno, if Steve wants to date you he needs to answer my question.” 

“No, he does not young lady. You’re being very inappropriate. Apologize to Steve for your behavior.” 

“But Daaad!” 

“Danny, it’s ok…Grace is just looking out for you and I think that shows how much she loves you.” Steve smiles at Grace. “To answer your question, seeing how I haven’t known your dad for very long, I was hoping to take him out to dinner to get to know more about him.” Steve looked at Danny. “From what I’ve learned about your father so far I can tell he cares a lot about both you and your brother, he’s well-respected by his team, and he’s a damn good cop. However, I think there’s so much more to know about him and I’d like a chance to do that but only if you and Charlie say it’s ok.” Steve held his breath hoping that he said the right things to Grace. 

Grace was processing what Steve just said and a small smile formed on her lips. “Steve, thank you for not treating me like a little kid. I’ve heard what you said, and I’m ok with you taking Danno out on a date.” 

“Me too! I think Steve’s awesome!” Charlie weighed in. 

“Um, do I get a say in this matter?” 

“Danny, you already said yes so no backing out.” Steve smiled. 

“Yes Steven, I did agree to go out with you and I’m not backing out.” Danny looks at his kids. 

“As for you two, I expect you to clean up the kitchen. Steve and I are going to relax on the lanai.” 

“Dad, that’s not fair.”

“Don’t push it, Grace. I think I’ve indulged you enough this evening.”

“Yes, Danno.”

Grace and Charlie started to clean up the kitchen. Danny grabbed a couple of beers from the refrigerator, handed one to Steve, and then they both went out to the lanai. It was a beautiful evening with no clouds in sight. They walked over to the far side of the lanai and sat down on the outdoor sofa. Danny flipped a switch on the table and flames appeared along the center providing them with light. Steve moved closer to Danny until they were side by side. 

“I see what you were saying about Grace.” 

“What was that?” 

“That she acts like your protector. I was a bit intimidated at first.” 

“Yeah, she can be quite serious at times. She’s gotten better over the years but she still takes it upon herself to take care of me.” 

“That’s actually very sweet.” 

“Yes, as long as she remembers to be a kid. She’s had to deal with so much ever since Rachel left us.” 

“Well, she seems to be well-adjusted and she’s definitely got a father that loves her.” 

“Thanks! So, what’s your story? I know a little from what you’ve told me but I know there’s more.” 

“Danny, I really don’t want to get into it.” 

“Steve, I’m feeling things are a bit lopsided between us.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I told you all about my situation with Rachel yet you won’t tell me your story.” 

“What story?” 

“Oh, I don’t know…how about the story as to why you left the Navy? Your dad tells me you were really moving up the ranks and then you just retired.” 

Steve started to look very uncomfortable and his left leg started to bounce up and down. He stood up and began to pace back and forth. He let out a deep breath and looked at Danny. “I can’t talk about it…please don’t ask me again.” 

Danny could see the level of angst in Steve’s eyes and decided that it was probably best to drop the subject. “Ok, I’ll back off. I didn’t mean to upset you…I just thought if you wanted to talk I might be someone you’d feel comfortable talking to…but no pressure.” 

“Thank you, Danny. Maybe at some point.” Steve paused. “I should get going. Thanks for having me over. I really enjoyed myself.” 

“You don’t have to go. It’s still early.” 

“Thanks, but I’m opening the shop tomorrow since Tani is off. Um, I’ll call you to confirm things for Wednesday.” 

“Ok. I’m sorry that I ruined the evening. My ma always said I didn’t know when to shut my mouth.” 

“It’s fine, Danny. It’s not you.” Steve moved closer to Danny and took his hand into his own. “I really did have a nice time.” 

“Me too…and my kids definitely enjoyed having you over.” 

“Yeah, they’re really great. Well, I’m gonna go. I’ll call you. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Danny watched Steve walk away and was kicking himself for pushing Steve to open up about why he left the Navy. He thought they were in a place where he might feel like opening up…some detective he was…he totally got that wrong. Danny hoped that he didn’t screw things up with Steve and that he would hear from him again. 

***********

Steve got into his truck and pounded on the steering wheel. Why did he lose it like that when Danny asked about him leaving the Navy? He knew he could trust Danny but for some reason that topic was still too raw. He started the truck and headed towards his apartment. He turned on the radio and tried to calm down but it wasn’t working. He drove past one of his regular bars and knew it wasn’t a good idea to get a drink but he really needed to relax. Just one beer he thought to himself before parking his truck and heading into the bar. 

Once inside, Steve walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. The place was packed with good looking men, many of whom were shirtless. He scanned the room and caught the eye of a few different guys. He finished half his beer and was starting to feel a bit more relaxed, picked out a guy, and walked over to talk to him. The guy had a military haircut indicating he might be military or ex-military. He had on a t-shirt that was way too tight and showed off all the guy’s muscles, which made Steve get a bit excited. The guy smiled and him and then flexed his arms just enough to show off all the hard work he did on his body. Steve licked his lips as he stopped next to the guy. 

“Hi, I’m Steve. How’s it going?”

“Hi, I’m Jake and things are much better now.” Jake winked. 

“So, what branch? I was Navy…a SEAL actually.” 

“Marines. So, what brings you here tonight?” 

“Came in for a drink and now maybe more.”

“Well, I’m all in for more. What do you say we get out of here?”

“Sounds good to me. Lead the way.” 

Steve follows Jake towards the exit and sees a guy that looks like Danny. Was Danny here? What the hell? He rubbed his eyes and looked again…it wasn’t Danny. Why the hell was he seeing Danny? Fuck! What was he doing? He wanted to be with Danny and the first time things got uncomfortable he’s looking for a hookup. Danny already thought he slept around and here he was proving him right. Steve shook his head and realized that he didn’t want this guy…he wanted Danny. Once they got outside, Steve looked at Jake and apologized and told him he wasn’t going to be able to go with him. He felt like an ass but he knew he’d feel worse if he had actually hooked up with him. He got back into his truck and went home feeling like a jerk the entire way.

***********

Danny dropped off the kids and Ranger and then headed towards the task force office. He was still thinking about what happened with Steve last night and wondered if he’d hear from Steve today. His phone started to ring and it was Brody.

“Hey Brody. What’s up?” 

“Not much. I just wanted to see how things went with Steve last night. I didn’t hear from you again after you sent me that text saying he was coming over.” 

“Well, things went ok for the most part…that was until I asked him about why he left the Navy.” 

“Oh? What happened?” 

“He got upset and pretty much told me he wasn’t going to talk about it. I think I misjudged the situation and I might have pushed more than I thought.” 

“Sorry, Danny. Do you think you’ll still go on that date Wednesday night?” 

“I honestly don’t know. Maybe things have ended before they even began.” 

“Why do you always do that?” 

“Do what?” 

“You always think the worst. How about trying to be positive about this situation? Maybe it will work out.” 

“Why are you trying to get me together with Steve? I figured you’d try to dissuade me from going out with him.” 

“Danny, you know I love you but we’ve already agreed that we’re better as friends who occasionally have a bit of fun…and because I love you, I want you to be happy. I think Steve might be the one for you.” 

“Yeah, well….I’m not sure about that, Brody.” Danny paused. “Thanks for being such a good friend.” 

“You’re welcome…oh, and if your date doesn’t happen, you can always hang with me.” 

“Thanks, Brody. I may be taking you up on that offer.”

“Well, let me know.” 

“Will do. I just got to the office. I’ll call you later.” 

“Sounds good.” 

************ 

“Good morning, Danny. I didn’t think you’d be coming in today.” Meka greeted his boss. 

“What…and leave you to have all the fun on a Sunday?” 

“Yeah, that’s what we’re having…fun.” Kono added. 

“I brought malasadas and cocoa puffs.” 

“Sweet! Thanks, boss.” 

“Hey, John. You didn’t need to come in today.” 

“I was bored at home so I figured I could be more help here. Besides, if I stayed home I wouldn’t have these delicious pastries.” John grabs a coco puff, takes a bite, and smiles. 

“So, where’s Chin? Did he actually take a day off?” 

“I’m right here, Danny. Oooh, malasadas!” 

“I’m glad you’re all enjoying yourselves but you better not get any crumbs on the smart table. I’m not going to be the one to tell the governor if it needs to get fixed.” Danny laughs.

“Gee, dad! Why don’t you take away all our fun.” Kono says mockingly and everyone laughs. 

“Ok, enjoy the pastries and when you’re done, I want an update on the case.” Danny smiles at his team and then heads to his office to review some requisition forms.

************

Steve walked into the shop and started to get it ready for the day. Nahele would be in later in the morning so he had to get things ready on his own. He was finishing putting the boards outside when he saw Charlie with his friends down near the water. Steve smiled and then went inside to finish setting up the displays. As he was putting the cash drawer into the register he started to think about how close he came to doing something stupid with that guy from the bar. What an idiotic move that would have been. 

“Steve?”

“Oh, hey Charlie. What’s up?” 

“I was hoping you’d let me use one of your boards again today.” Charlie was a bit nervous when he asked but hoped Steve would let him use a board.

“Yeah, you bet. Let’s see if we can find the one from yesterday. I know Tani wrote down the numbers, so let me look.” Steve looks through the rental sheet from yesterday and finds the board Charlie used yesterday. “Found it…follow me outside and we can grab it for you.” 

Charlie follows Steve outside and they grab the board. “Steve? Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.” 

“I was hoping you would have said goodbye last night but when I came downstairs, you were gone. Did you and Danno get into a fight?” 

“I’m sorry, buddy. I had to leave so I could get to sleep since I had to open up the shop today.” Steve smiles. “Your dad and I didn’t get into a fight. Why would you think that?” 

“When I asked Danno where you went, his eyes were red…like he was crying. He didn’t tell me anything other than you had to leave but I could tell he was sad.” 

Steve was surprised by what Charlie told him and felt terrible. “Sorry, Charlie. We really didn’t have a fight but perhaps things didn’t end on a good note. I really didn’t mean to upset your father and I feel terrible if he was sad.”

“It’s ok, Steve. I know Pops really likes you and so do Gracie and me so I was just worried.” 

“Charlie, your dad and I are still going out Wednesday night so don’t worry. It will be ok.”

“Good. Ok, I’m gonna join my friends. Thanks for the board. I’ll bring it back later.”

“You’re welcome. Now, go have some fun.” 

Steve watched Charlie run back down to the beach. It made him smile to know that he was worried about his and Danny’s relationship. Now, he was really glad he didn’t go home with that guy last night. Steve shook his head as if to throw those thoughts out of his head. Now that he was clear-headed, he finished setting up the displays and welcomed his first customers. 

************ 

“Danny, do you have a minute?” 

“Sure John. Come in and take a seat.”

“So, Steve told me he was having dinner with you and your kids last night. How did things go?”

“It was really nice. We had pizza and then relaxed for a bit.” Danny’s expression changed and John was curious why. 

“Did something happen?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Your expression changed and like you, I’m trained to question suspects and recognize changes in facial expressions. So, what happened?” 

“I guess I can’t fool you.” Danny took a deep breath. “I thought Steve and I were starting to trust each other and I misjudged the situation and then asked him why he really left the Navy.” 

“Well, I can guess how that went.” 

“Yeah, it did not go well at all. He got all nervous and pretty much told me that he wasn’t going to tell me and then left.” 

“I’m sorry, Danny. I know something happened to my son and I just wish he would talk about it because I know it’s eating him up inside. Sure, he acts strong but I know something is bothering him.” 

“Yes, that’s clear. Well, I just hope I didn’t piss him off so much that he shuts me out.” 

“May I ask you a question?” 

“Yes, but I’m pretty sure you already know the answer.” 

“Probably, but humor me. Are you and Steve interested in each other?” 

Danny knew this question was coming and knew he couldn’t avoid answering. “Well, I thought we were but after last night, I’m not sure. We’re supposed to go on a date Wednesday night and I’m waiting to hear back from Steve whether or not it’s still happening.” 

“Thank you for being honest with me. Steve dating men is still new to me but I think you’d be good for him. He needs someone like you in his life so I hope things work out.” 

“Thanks, John. I don’t know where things are going but if nothing else, I hope we can be friends in the end.” 

“I hope so too.” 

“Danny, John, we’re ready to review the case.”

“Ok, Chin. We’ll be right there.” 

Danny and John join the rest of the team at the smart table. 

“So, what have you learned about the murder of Randall Montgomery?” 

“John was looking into the contracts between the Navy and Myriad and something didn’t add up. John, did you want to explain?” Chin asked. 

“Sure. So, like Chin said, something didn’t add up when I looked at Myraid’s orders, balance sheets, and their contracts with the Navy. I noticed was that Myriad was charging the Navy significantly more than the cost of the goods they were supplying.” 

“Ok. Is there more?” 

“Yes, after we discovered the issue with what they were charging the Navy, we looked into Myriad’s contracts with other companies. It looks like they were overcharging all of their customers.” 

“Sounds like Montgomery might have made a lot of enemies. Were any other local companies in business with Myriad?” 

“Good question and the answer is no. The only company they had business with in Hawaii was the Navy.”

“As I recall, Lieutenant Ross had an alibi for the night Montgomery was killed. Did we ever question him about Tucker’s murder?” 

“When Tucker was murdered, Lieutenant Ross was not longer an active suspect so we didn’t question him. However, we knew you’d ask that question so John and Kono went to talk to him about his whereabouts on the night Tucker was killed.” Chin explained. 

Danny looked at John and Kono. “So, what did you find out? 

“When we got to Pearl, Lieutenant Ross wasn’t there. Apparently, he’s on the mainland to attend meetings with another company who supply products similar to Myriad.” 

“When will he be back?” 

“He’s due back on Wednesday and we’ve already told his superiors that we need to talk to him. They said they would arrange for us to meet with him when he returned.” 

“So, theories?” 

“I think Lieutenant Ross found out about being overcharged and got into an argument with Montgomery…one thing led to another and he stabbed him.” Meka explained to the team and then stood back waiting for others to offer up their ideas. 

“Ok, anyone else?”

“I think Meka might be on to something but I think there’s more at play. Sure, Lieutenant Ross would be upset if the Navy was being overcharged, but why not just get the lawyers involved and get the money back through legal channels? Why would he feel he needed to pull a knife on Montgomery? Also, it appears that Tucker was killed by the same weapon. So, why would Lieutenant Ross kill both the CEO and CFO. Maybe Tucker figured out that Montgomery was embezzling the money but that still doesn’t explain why Ross would kill him too.” Kono added her thoughts. 

“Good points. So, how do we find out the real motive here?” Danny liked to challenge his team to figure out as much as they could without telling them what to do…he wanted to build their deduction and reasoning skills. 

“Chin and I have been digging deeper into Lieutenant Ross’s background.” 

“Ok, tell me more. Why take that route, Meka?” 

“Well, maybe there’s someone or something in his past that we haven’t found yet that will lead to a connection to this case.” 

“Good. It sounds like you all are taking the correct approach. Ok, borrowing a phrase from an NCIS friend of mine…go learn things.”

“You got it, boss!” Kono laughed. 

“What did I say about….oh never mind. Get back to work.” Danny smiled and then walked back to his office. 

************

Steve looked at his phone and then put it back down. He was hoping Danny might have called or sent him a text. Perhaps he was no longer interested after the way he acted last night. Steve then remembered that he told Danny that he’d call him. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea but he decided to take a chance. He picked up his phone and called Danny.

“Williams.”

“Hey, Danny.”

“Hi. What’s up?” Danny was still hesitant with Steve and didn’t want to get his hopes up so he tried to play it cool. 

“Well, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. I didn’t handle things well and that wasn’t cool.” 

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have pushed.” 

“It wasn’t you, Danny…really. Last night was all on me.” Steve paused a little too long. 

“Steve? Are you still there?” 

“Yes, sorry. Um, Charlie came into the shop to borrow a board for the day and he was worried about you and me.” 

“He was? What did he say?” 

“He mentioned that you were upset after I left last night and I feel horrible if I caused that.”

“Steve, it’s really ok. I get it…you’re not ready to talk about what happened to you and that’s your business. So, don’t worry about it.”

Steve heard what Danny was saying but it sounded distant and maybe a bit cold. “Danny, are you ok? You sound off?” 

“I’m fine…but I’m at work so I do need to cut this short.” 

“Oh, sorry. I forgot you were working today. I’ll let you go.” Steve felt like he blew his chance with Danny. “Can I call you later?”

“I might be working late but sure, try me around 9:00.” 

“Ok. Did you need any help with the kids? I could pop over and stay with them until you get home.”

“Thanks, but Charlie will be at Brody’s and Grace is at one of her friend’s houses. I appreciate the offer, however it’s not necessary.”

“Oh, you bet. I’ll let you go." 

“Sounds good. Thanks for calling.” 

Steve ended the call and felt like Danny was starting to distance himself from him. He was hoping that it wasn’t the case and perhaps it only seemed that way because he was working. Steve figured he’d know more after they spoke later that night. 

*********** 

The team didn’t make any significant progress on the case but he felt that they were close to a breakthrough. He looked at his phone and it was already 8:30 and he needed to be home when the kids were dropped off. Oh, and Steve was going to call at 9:00. 

Danny barely got in the door before he heard the doorbell. He wasn’t expecting the kids yet but maybe they were early and forgot their keys. He opened the door and was surprised to see Steve standing there. 

“Steve, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to call.”

“I figured it would be better if we talked in person so I took a chance that you’d be home. May I come in?” 

“Ah, yeah sure.” Danny steps aside and Steve walks into the house. “So, would you like something to drink?” 

“Just some water. Thanks!” 

“Ok, let’s go into the kitchen.” 

The two men head into the kitchen, Danny grabs them both bottles of water, and hands one to Steve. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” 

“I’ve been thinking about what happened last night and I wanted to apologize again. I really do want to tell you why I left the Navy but it’s still painful to talk about.” 

“Like I’ve already said, you don’t need to tell me anything, Steve.” 

“I know I don’t have to tell you, but I want to. I’m just nervous.” 

“Steve, you don’t have to be nervous. I told you my story and you didn’t judge me for anything…so you can count on me to do the same for you. No judgement zone here.” Danny smiled. 

“Thanks, Danny. Would it be ok if we went outside to talk? I feel more relaxed when I’m outside.”

“Sure. The kids will be home soon so we may get interrupted.” 

“That’s fine but if I don’t tell you know, I may lose my nerve. Let’s go outside and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Sounds good.”

Danny and Steve take a seat on the outdoor sofa where they were sitting last night. Steve turns to Danny and gets ready to tell him the reason why he left the Navy. 

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my muse wouldn't leave me alone so here's another chapter. I'll be traveling for the next 10 days so there won't be any updates until I return. I hope this will be enough to hold you over until I'm back. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holiday and wanted to post an update even if it's a just a short chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Danny looked at Steve and was anxious to hear why he left the Navy. He wondered what could have caused him to give up a promising career to run a surf shop. What if it was something that he wouldn’t like or what if it was so horrible that it would change how Steve looked in Danny’s eyes? He had to shake those negative thoughts out of his head and just listen to what the man had to say. 

“First, I want to say that I’ve only told a few people this story and it’s not easy to talk about.”

“Steve, if you’re not ready to tell me, it’s ok.”

“Danny, I’m not sure where this thing between us is going, but if we stand a chance I need to tell you.” Steve pauses and then took a deep breath. “Some of this we’ve talked about before but for the most part, it’s new. When I was in the Navy I had to keep part of myself hidden from everyone...that was until I met Nick. He was a SEAL like me, we started to get close, and I fell hard. It was totally unexpected and scary because I never fell for a guy before. Sure, I fooled around a bit but that was more to scratch and itch but this thing with Nick was so much more that that for me.” Steve paused and tried not to let his emotions get the better of him because he still had more to tell. 

“Steve, you don’t have to tell me anything more if it’s too painful.”

“No, I need to tell you what happened. I’ve lived with this for over two years and like I said, I want you to know too.”

“Ok, but you can stop at anytime if you don’t feel comfortable continuing.” 

“Thanks.” Steve wiped his eyes and the looked at Danny. “As I mentioned, I fell hard and so did Nick. Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was repealed so things were a bit easier for gays in the military. It still wasn’t perfect but we started to feel more comfortable being a couple around our close friends.” Steve lifted his arm and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was technically Nick’s boss so we couldn’t be as open as we’d have liked, but we both knew the situation going into the relationship and it didn’t matter to us if we had to keep things a secret. Eventually, we moved in together and started to talk about marriage.”

“Wow! That’s a big step.”

“Yeah, I was so happy and in love. It was like a dream. I couldn’t believe I found this great guy who wanted to be my husband. Then, a year or so later, things started to change. Nick become distant and moody. At first I thought he might be having difficulty with keeping things between us a secret but he said that wasn’t a problem for him. Regardless of what he said, I could tell something was bothering him.” 

“Did he ever tell you why he was acting differently?”

“No, and shit really hit the fan before I could find out.”

“What happened? 

“We were sent on a mission and things went sideways. It was an ambush.” Steve paused and was visibly shaken. “Everything was a mess and the team suffered several casualties. In the chaos, Nick became separated from the team so I went to look for him. When I found him, I wasn’t prepared for what I saw or heard.”

Danny noticed Steve’s hand shaking so he reached out and took it in his hand and it helped him to continue. 

“When I found Nick he was with the enemy and it didn’t appear that he was in any danger. In fact, I heard him talking about the plan and how they needed to make things look good. Danny, he was fucking working with the enemy! The man that I loved was a traitor and I felt like I was stabbed in the back.”

“Steve...”

“No, Danny. Let me finish.” Steve stood up and started pacing. “I was frozen in place and couldn’t move. How could he do this to me? To his country? This had to be a mistake. When I looked back at Nick he was alone and had his back to me. He was talking on the phone and saying the product was delivered and that McGarret didn’t suspect a thing. Then, he told the person on the phone that he loved them.”

“Fuck! Steve I’m so sorry.”

“I was shocked and so hurt but I had a job to do. Nick wasn’t going to get away with betraying his country or me. Using the fact that he had his back to me, I was able to get the jump on him. He was caught off guard but he fought back hard until I got the upper hand and pulled my gun on him. He laughed and said I wouldn’t pull the trigger. Said I was weak and that’s why he was able to fool me into thinking he loved me and that I was just a means to an end.” Danny saw tears streaming down Steve’s face and wanted to wrap him up in his arms and comfort him but he let Steve continue. 

“I wanted to pull the trigger, Danny. I was so mad and I wanted to kill the man that I loved. I’ve never wanted to kill anyone as much as I wanted to kill Nick in that moment. I was so ashamed of my feelings and I became distracted. Nick took advantage of my loss of focus and pulled out a gun and shot me. Thankfully, my body armor protected me and I was only thrown back and landed on my ass. Nick walked closer and was saying something about how I wasn’t going to ruin their plans and that he was going to end me. He’d make it look like I was killed by the enemy and he was the only who survived the ambush.”

“Holy shit!” Danny gasped. 

“Right before he pulled the trigger there was an explosion outside and I grabbed my gun and I shot him. It was a kill shot. I made sure of it.”

“Steve, I don’t know what to say.”

“There was an internal investigation but they couldn’t find out who Nick was working with. I was cleared and given a medal for stopping Nick and saving the rest of my team.”

“If you were cleared and even given a medal, why did you leave the Navy?”

Steve sighed and then looked at Danny. “Although I was cleared and was probably weeks away from making full Commander, nothing felt the same. All the pride and enthusiasm I felt serving my country had diminished. I was doubting my leadership abilities as well as my ability to trust people. If I was so easily fooled into thinking Nick loved me then how could I even trust my own instincts while out on a mission?”

“Steve, none of that was your fault. Nick played on your feelings and took advantage of your love for him.”

“But that’s the point, I was so blinded by my love for him to that I didn’t see what was going on right under my nose. I couldn’t trust my own instincts so how could I lead anyone into a dangerous situation?” Steve sat down next to Danny. “It was with that realization that I decided to leave the Navy. I thought it would be harder to walk away than it was but I actually felt relieved. I never really wanted to be in the Navy anyway. Like I told you before, I thought I needed to join to prove something to my father.”

“Danny, I’m not saying it was easy for me to just walk away, because it wasn’t. When I make a commitment to something I honor that commitment but I just couldn’t do it anymore.” Steve held on to Danny’s hand and then continued. “Adjusting to civilian life was hard. I started drinking and picking up guys never thinking about the consequences. Before too long, I knew I had to make a change and that’s when I opened the surf shop. I needed to have something to do with my time and I always loved to surf and being in the water so opening Steve’s made sense.”

“That’s quite the change for a Navy SEAL.”

“Yeah, and I won’t lie and say I don’t miss the rush I got from going on missions but I’m so much happier and content now.” 

“Wow! I’m not often at a loss for words but wow! I can’t imagine how rough it was for you. I mean Rachel betrayed me but it was nothing compared to what Nick did to you. I’m impressed you’re doing as well as you are considering the circumstances.”

“Yeah, well I wish I was doing better with everything. If I was, I wouldn’t have freaked out last night when you asked me to tell you what happened.”

“Would you please stop beating yourself up over it? You went through a really shitty situation and I get that, I do. It took me a long time to get past what Rachel did and I still have bad days every now and again. No one can blame you for how you feel. It’s only been a couple years so it’s still fresh.”

“I suppose.” Steve hesitated not sure he should say anything else. 

“May I ask you a question?”

“I figured you’d have some questions so go ahead.”

“You said they never found out who Nick was working with. Have they stopped looking? Is there a chance you’re still in danger?”

“The last thing I heard was that they haven’t found anything new but my friend Catherine, who’s in Naval Intelligence, keeps me updated.” Steve takes a breath. “As far as me being in danger, I really don’t think so. It’s been over two years and nothing’s happened yet so I think there’s minimal chance anything will at this point.”

“Ok. Well, just know that my team and I will have your back if anything happens.”

“Thanks, Danny.”

“One more question.” Steve nods. “Will you be telling your father about this? I think he’d understand and be there for you.”

“You know, before I met you I told myself that I’d probably never tell him. I felt like it would just be another way in which I disappointed him. However, somehow you got us to talk and for the first time in my life I feel close to my father...close enough to want to tell him everything and that’s thanks to you.”

“I don’t know if I can take credit for that but it I helped in any way, you’re welcome.”

“Now you know everything. So, if you’re no longer interested in going out on a date with me, I’d understand.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to go out with you?”

“I don’t know...because I’m fucked up and have issues.”

Danny laughs. “Steve, we all have issues. I know I do and it doesn’t matter to me what happened with Nick. He sounds like he was a dick and I’m just glad you were able to walk away alive.”

“Danny...” Before Steve could finish what he was going say Danny moved closer to him and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was soft and full of promise and Steve couldn’t believe he was finally kissing Danny. 

Danny ended the kiss and looked into Steve’s eyes. “Wow! That was so much better than I imagined. Now, stop with all the self punishment. I’m not going anywhere. Do you hear me, Steven?”

Steve was caught off guard by the kiss and Danny’s words.

“Steve? Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah, and how can you be ok with everything I told you?”

“Like I sad, we all have stuff in our pasts and I’m not one to judge.” Steve looked at Danny with an odd look on his face. “Ok, maybe I do judge sometimes but not in this situation. You went through hell and survived, which shows you’re stronger than you think. Plus, you didn’t run when I told you about my past. So, I think we’re stuck with each other.”

“Does that mean we’re still going out on Wednesday! 

“You better believe it, Babe. You’re not getting out of our date that easily.” 

Steve smiled when Danny called him Babe and felt a warm feeling spread through his chest. He moved closer, placed his hands on Danny’s cheeks, and kissed him. This time the kiss was different. This time there was heat and desire in the kiss and he could tell Danny felt it too. 

“Steve, we need to stop.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did I assume too much?”

“No, it’s not that...it’s just if we keep kissing I’m not going to want to stop and the kids will be home soon.”

“So, kissing is good?” Danny looks down at the bulge in his shorts and Steve smiles knowing he was responsible for Danny’s current condition. “So that’s a yes?” Steve laughs. 

“Yes, you animal. Now, stop because I don’t want my kids to see something inappropriate.” Danny pushed Steve away but he just held him close not letting him go. “You’re impossible, Steven.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it, Danno.” Steve laughed and Danny rolled his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Well, just know that I can give as good as I get, Mr. ex-Navy SEAL.”

“I’m looking forward to it, Commander.”

Steve smiled and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Danny. He felt like he was finally with the person who would love him and not take advantage of that love. He knew they were just starting to get close but he had a good feeling about them as a couple. Steve was looking forward to their first date and couldn’t wait to get to more know about Danny and his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story. There is a bit more to come....so don't worry about me not finishing. I always finish what I start. 
> 
> Oh, and my holiday was amazing. My husband I I traveled to visit his family in Lima, Peru. Of course we went to Machu Picchu, which was incredible. If you ever get a chance to go...do it! It's worth the effort.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny woke up the next morning and thought about what Steve told him in regards to his situation with Nick. He was happy that Steve opened up about his reason for leaving the Navy, which was obviously a difficult thing for him to do. The fact that he trusted Danny enough to tell him the whole story left him with a good feeling about his new relationship with Steve.

He smiled thinking about kissing Steve and how good it felt to be in his arms. Sure, he’d been with other guys, most recently Brody, but this thing with Steve was different. There was something about the ex-SEAL that got under his skin and he wanted to know more. Oh, and it didn’t hurt that both Grace and Charlie liked him too, which was evident when they came home the previous evening.

_“Danno!”_

_Steve moved away from Danny when he heard Grace calling her father. “Um, I should probably go.”_

_“Don’t be silly. I’d like it if you stayed. Plus, I’m sure the kids would love to see you.”_

_“Ok, but only for the kids.” Steve laughed._

_“What have I told you? You’re not as funny as you think.”_

_“Sure I am, Danno.” Steve reached up and messed Danny’s hair._

_“Hey! Not the hair!”_

_“Oh, c’mon. It’s always so perfect that it just begs to be messed up.”_

_Danny and Steve heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Grace smiling._

_“Do I need to separate you boys?”_

_“He started it.” Danny whined._

_“I swear you’re worse than the boys my own age. What are you two doing anyway?”_

_“Just talking and being harassed by this Neanderthal.”_

_“Don’t listen to him, Gracie. He loves every minute of it.”_

_“You two are weird.”_

_Danny looked at Steve and then laughed. “So, how was your day, sweetie?”_

_“It was good. Jenny showed me some cheerleading moves that I can use at tryouts. She’s been cheering for like five years and is so good.”_

_“Well, it sounds like she’s the right person to help you. I’m sure you’ll be great at tryouts.”_

_“Yeah, and based on what your Dad’s told me about your gymnastics abilities, I’m sure you’ll make the team.” Steve added._

_“Thanks, Steve. I’m going to do my best.”_

_“That’s all you can do, monkey.” Danny pulls his daughter into a hug._

_Grace ends the hug and then looks at her Dad. “So where’s Chuckie?”_

_“Grace, you know your brother doesn’t like to be called that.”_

_“Oh, I know but he’s not here so it doesn’t matter.”_

_“What doesn’t matter?”_

_“Hey, Charlie. Did you just get home?”_

_“Yep, Brody just dropped me off. He took a bunch of us to the batting cages for practice. He said my stance was even better than when I tried out over the summer and my hitting was better than ever.” Charlie notices how close Steve is sitting next to his father. “So, what’s going on here? You two look awfully close.”_

_“They were being all weird when I got home. I think they were making out.” Danny and Steve’s faces both turned red. “Look at how goofy they look.”_

_“Yeah, I see it too, Gracie. Well, what do you two have to say for yourselves?”_

_Danny smiles at his children. “First, I don’t have to explain myself to you two. Second, if you must know, Steve and I were talking and perhaps there was some kissing involved.” Danny looked at Steve who was smiling like the big goof he was._

_“I knew it! You two aren’t as clever as you think.” Grace said triumphantly._

_“Are you two boyfriends now?” Charlie inquired._

_“Kids, Steve and I are just starting to get to know one another so it’s a bit too early to say we’re boyfriends but it’s a possibility in the future. Are you two ok with that?”_

_“Like I said the other night, I’m ok with you two dating.” Grace replied._

_“Yeah, like Gracie said…it’s totally cool with me too.” Charlie smiled._

_Danny was happy that his children were good with him dating Steve. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if they had a problem with the situation. Thankfully, that wasn’t the case._

Danny was pulled from his memory by the sound of his phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed the offending device and saw that it was Chin.

“Hey, Chin. What’s up?”

“Danny, sorry for calling so early but we have some new evidence on the Myriad case.”

“Ok, I’ll be there soon.” Danny ends the call and realizes that it’s too early to take the kids to school and Brody had an early morning meeting so he couldn’t pick up the kids. He thought about asking Kono but he needed her at headquarters. He didn’t want to bother Steve but maybe he’d be willing to help so he dialed his number.

“Hey, Danny! You’re calling awfully early. Is everything ok?”

“Yes, but I have to head into the office early and I can’t take the kids to school.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Really? You don’t mind?”

“Nope, I don’t mind at all. Tani’s opening the shop so I’m free and I can be right over.”

“Thanks. I’m going to jump in the shower so one of the kids can let you in.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

*************  
Chin looked up from his desk and saw Danny walking into the office. He noticed that his boss was smiling as he greeted Meka and Kono, who were at the smart table. John was at his desk but got up as soon as Danny walked into the office. Chin grabbed some files and left his office to join the team.

“Hey, Chin. What do you have for us?” Danny asked.

“Yeah, what’s so important that we all had to be here so early?” Kono added obviously annoyed that she wasn’t able to get in any surfing before work.

“First, I’m sorry that I called you in so early but I wanted to let you know what John and I had discovered.”

“No worries, Chin. Steve was able to stop by and take the kids to school so we’re all good. The floor is yours.” The team all looked at Danny when he mentioned Steve but chose not to comment.

“Thanks!” Chin smiled. “John and I were digging into Lieutenant Ross’s background a bit more and we noticed some things that caught our attention.”

“Like what?”

“First, he lists his residence at a house in Kahala, which as we know, is one of the more expensive neighborhoods in Honolulu. He also drives an expensive car and shops at very high-end clothing stores.” Chin swiped the table and images of the items he described showed up on the screen.

“That’s not too suspicious. Maybe he makes a decent salary with the Navy, has family money, or maybe he made some good investments.” Danny added.

“I thought that as well and although his Navy salary is good, it’s certainly not high enough to afford a house in Kahala. Also, his family doesn’t have any substantial wealth to pass along. So, we looked at his investments in his portfolio, while also very good, it’s not giving him enough dividends to buy a house in Kahala or any of the other expensive items he owns.”

“Ok, so how did he buy the house? There has to be a record of the sale.” Meka asked.

John spoke up. “I can answer that. Chin asked me to look into the sale and he paid cash, which was listed as income from the sale of stocks.”

“I thought he didn’t have a robust portfolio.” Kono added.

“He doesn’t and there are no records of any stock transactions for the amount of the house.” John replied.

“Ok, so it appears that Lieutenant Ross has been getting money from some other source. It also appears that the real estate agent or mortgage company was involved in covering up where the money came from. My guess is the Ross paid them off to keep quiet.” Danny paused.

“That’s what I thought too so I spoke to the real estate agent and mortgage broker and it looks like they’ve both been involved in selling houses through highly questionable practices. They confirmed that they falsified the paperwork for Lieutenant Ross and they were both paid to keep their mouths shut.” Chin shared with the team.

“Chin, when we’re done here, contact Duke and let him know about the real estate agent and mortgage broker, let his team deal with them.”

“Ok, will do.” Chin replied.

“So the question is, where’s Lieutenant Ross getting his money from?” Danny looked at his team.

“I say it’s tied to Myriad somehow.” Kono spoke up.

“Possibly. However, it doesn’t add up. We know Montgomery was overcharging the Navy for their product so how would Ross also be making money from them?” Danny asked.

“What if Ross was buying Myriad’s product and then selling it to another buyer at a higher price? I bet there are some groups out there who would love to get ahold of Myriad’s tech.” Meka added.

“That sounds like a possibility. Chin, you and a John keep looking into Ross’s finances. Also, look into what company he’s meeting with on the mainland. Maybe there’s something there. Also, we need to be ready to meet him when he returns to the island on Wednesday. Let’s make sure we don’t tip off his superiors. I don’t want him catching wind that we want to talk to him again.”

“You got it.” Chin replied.

“Meka and Kono, see if there’s any chatter out there about the sale of tech similar to Myriad’s product.” Danny paused. “I’m going to check with some of my Army contacts to see if they’ve heard anything that matches with our case.”

*************

Danny finished calling his Army contacts who said they’d look into whether or not there’d been any activity around illegal sales of the tech that Myriad made. He was about to make another call when he received a text message. He opened it up and it was a shirtless picture of Steve on the beach and underneath it said, ‘Wish you were here!’ Danny smiled and then replied.

D: You’re a terrible man, Steven McGarrett.

S: Whatever do you mean, Commander?

D: Oh, you know. Now, I’m very distracted.

S: I’m sorry. ;)

D: No, you’re not. :P

S: How’s your morning?

D: Don’t ask. I’m so over this case.

S: Rough one?

D: Tedious. Lots of leads. Lots of dead ends.

S: Would it help to think about our date?

D: Yes, I’m looking forward to it. Two days is going to feel like forever.

S: Well, we can always move it up a day or two. ;)

D: Someone’s anxious.

S: Do you blame me?

D: Hell no. If things are quiet here later, maybe we can shoot for tonight.

S: I like how you think. Keep me posted.

D: Will do. Talk soon. Bye.

S: Bye.

“Who were you texting or do I already know the answer?”

“Geeze, Kono!”

“Sorry, boss. I didn’t mean to startle you but I saw a big smile on your face so I just had to know why.”

“Well, it’s none of your business.” Danny smiled.

“Uh huh. Well, tell Steve I said hi.” Kono laughed as she walked out of Danny’s office.

Danny rolled his eyes and then started a new text message to Brody.

D: Hey, Brody! Do you have a minute?”

B: Sure. Call?

D: Yeah.

Danny’s phone rang. Brody was quick.

“Hey, Brody. Thanks for calling.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Would you be able to watch Charlie and Grace this evening?”

“Sure, you know they’re always welcome to come over. We have practice until 6:00 so they can both come home with Jason and me afterward. Grace can probably hang in the library or my office and study while we’re at practice. So, hot date?”

“If I don’t get pulled into a case Steve and I are going to try and go out to dinner.”

“Oooohh…very nice. So things are going well?”

“So far so good. I’m looking forward to getting to know him better.” Danny paused. “Um, sorry I don’t mean to talk about another guy and you can tell me to shut up if you want.”

“Danny, I’ve already told you that I think it’s great that you are interested in Steve. You and I are friends and will always be friends no matter who we date. So, stop worrying so much.”

“Thanks, Brody. You were the first person to actually talk to me when I arrived in Hawaii and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Well, you’re not going to so stop expecting me to push you away.”

“OK. Thanks for watching the kids. You’re the best.”

“I really am, aren’t I?” Brody laughs.

“Yeah, and so humble and modest too. Seriously, thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“I’ll text Charlie and Grace and let them know to expect to go home with you and Jason after practice.”

“OK. Have fun tonight.”

“Thanks.”

Danny ends the call and then smiles thinking how lucky he was to have a friend like Brody. He wished that he had deeper feelings for him because he was a great guy but they both decided that trying to have a relationship would just ruin the friendship. Now, if could just get a break on this case.

**************

Steve was in his office working on some orders when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Tani smiling at him.

“Mind if I come in?”

“No, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing? You seemed very distracted earlier. Anything you want to talk about? Perhaps a certain gorgeous blue-eyed Commander?”

“I’m good. Danny and I talked last night and I told him everything about why I left the Navy. He was so understanding about my situation.”

“That’s great, Steve. I had a feeling about him…I just knew he’d be good for you.”

“Oh did you now?” Steve laughed.

“Yep, you just need to trust my instincts. I know people.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“So, why do I sense something’s up?”

“I don’t know…maybe because I’m sitting here trying to focus on putting in some orders and all I can think about is whether or not Danny is going to call or text to let me know he’s free to go out tonight.”

“Oooooh! You two are going out tonight?”

“Maybe. I’m waiting to hear from him. He may have to work late because of the case the task force is working on.”

“Well, let’s hope that’s not the case. I need a bit of excitement and hearing all the details of your date will fit that bill nicely.”

“Tani, you’re just too much.” Steve smiles. “Speaking of excitement, I saw that guy Junior talking to you earlier. He’s a good looking kid. Looks like he’s ex-military, right?”

“Yes, he was in the Navy…a SEAL too. I bet you two have a lot in common.”

“You know, you could do worse than a former SEAL. Why don’t you ask him out? He seems like the shy type so you’ll probably be waiting forever if you don’t make the first move.”

“I might just do that…after all, you did see his body…oh, and what about his smile? So freaking hot.”

“Yeah, he is quite the good looking man. You better act quickly or I might have to take a crack at him.”

“Ha ha…you have Danny so hands off.”

“Ok, ok…I don’t want to mess with you that’s for sure.” Steve laughed and then heard his phone’s text alert.

“You better get that, boss. It might be your sexy Commander.” Tani smiled and then left Steve’s office.

Steve looked at his phone and it was indeed a text message from Danny.

D: Hey, Babe. I’m free tonight after all. Dinner?

S: Sounds good. How does 8:00 work for you?

D: Great! Where?

S: I have a place in mind. I’ll send you the address.

D: Ok, see you at 8:00.

S: Excellent.

Steve looked at the time and he had a few hours of work to do at the shop before he could head home to get ready for his date. He was looking forward to seeing Danny and having a nice evening getting to know him better. Steve knew this was going to be a great start to his relationship with Danny.

**************

Back at the task force office, the team continued to look into various leads throughout the day but there was still nothing that would break the case wide open. So, Danny told the team to head out and enjoy their evening. Before leaving for the day, Chin asked Danny if he could talk to him.

“What did you want to talk about, Chin?”

“This morning you mentioned that Steve was taking Charlie and Grace to school. I take it you two are getting closer?”

“Yes, you could say that. He and I had a long talk last night about everything.” Chin looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, he told me all about Nick.”

“Oh, ok. Then you really are getting closer. I’m glad that he told you.”

“Me too. Nick really did a number on him and it’s a shame that he caused Steve to doubt his leadership abilities so much that he left the Navy.”

“Yeah, Nick was an ass to put it lightly. You do know that there was more to him leaving than just Nick, right?”

“Yes, he filled me in on everything and that he never really wanted to join the Navy to begin with but felt he had to in order to keep his secret. It sucks that he had to hide who he was because of his father.” Danny looked at Chin and saw the expression on his face. “Yes, I know there’s more to it and John isn’t a bad person. It just bothers me when anyone has to hid who they are. I’m just grateful that my parents accepted me when I told them I was bisexual. Things might have been a lot more difficult otherwise.”

“Yes, you were fortunate. Sadly, not everyone is as lucky. I’m just glad that Steve finally told John that he’s gay, which I’m pretty sure he did because of you.”

“Maybe. I just don’t like seeing families not talking or getting along. So, if I had anything to do with them get closer, I’m happy to have helped.”

“You’re a good man, Danny Williams.”

“Thanks Chin, but you’re a way better man than me. Plus, you’ve got that whole island wisdom vibe.”

“Why thank you. Would you tell Kono that because she just thinks I’m her annoying older cousin?”

“I’m sure Kono already knows but just gives you a hard time. Plus, I’m not going to say anything that might upset her. You have seen your cousin in action, right?” Danny laughs.

“Yes, she does the family proud. I’m glad we brought her on board.”

“Me too.” Danny smiled. “Ok, why don’t you get out of here. I’m sure Malia will be happy to have you home earlier than normal.”

“Thanks! She’s been hinting at wanting kids so I’m sure the more time we spend together the happier she’ll be.” Chin smiles.

“Wow! Well, you best get home then…I don’t want Malia coming after me.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early as usual. Good night.”

***********

Danny left the office and headed towards home. After he got home he fed and walked Ranger then got ready for his date with Steve. He didn’t know why he was so nervous but it was too late to back out now. He knew Steve was trying to impress him and show him that he was serious about them dating, which was actually kinda sweet.

Danny arrived at the restaurant and immediately saw Steve sitting at the bar and damn he looked good. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. He noticed that Steve left the first couple of buttons of his shirt opened exposing just a hint of chest hair, which drove Danny crazy. Sure, he saw Steve shirtless at the beach but he looked amazing all cleaned up and fully dressed.

As Danny started to walk towards Steve he noticed a beautiful woman approaching the bar. She walked up to Steve and pulled him into a deep kiss, which Steve didn’t seem to mind. Danny stood frozen staring at this woman kissing Steve while flashbacks of Rachel cheating on him raced through his brain.

“Sir? May I help you?”

“Huh? What? Um, no. I’m ok. I’m just...”

“Are you here to meet McGarrett?” Danny nodded. “Hmm, two dates in one night. That’s new.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Steve’s pretty well-known around here. Let’s just say he’s been seen with several men over the years. If I were you, I’d be careful. He’s not known to be someone who’s with the same person more than once.”

Danny knew that Steve wasn’t a saint but seeing this woman kissing him made him wonder if Steve could really change. He thought about walking up to them but decided to turn away and then he quickly walked through the restaurant doors. He’d tell Steve he got pulled away on a case.

As he was about to open his car door he heard someone calling his name.

“Danny! Hey! Hold up.”

He turned to see Steve jogging over to the car.

“Hey! I saw you in the restaurant. Why did you leave?”

“Um, I got called back to work. I’ll call you later.” Danny hated lying but he was confused.

“Danny, is that the truth? You can’t even look me in the eyes. I thought we were going to have dinner together.”

“Yeah, well you seemed like you were busy so...”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got to go.”

“Danny. Don’t go. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Steve, I’m wondering if we’re just too different. I thought after our talk last night that I could do this but I’m not sure anymore.”

Steve couldn’t figure out what was going on. He was waiting at the bar and then he saw Danny walk away. Wait! Danny saw Catherine kiss him. Fuck! That had to be it.

“Danny, wait. Are you upset about seeing that woman kiss me? Because if you are, it didn’t mean anything….nothing is going on with us. She’s an old friend and doesn’t know how to respect personal boundaries.”

“You know, it’s none of my business. You’re single and from what the guy at the restaurant told me you’ve got quite the reputation for wining and dining a long list of people. Again, none of my business.”

“Please, just give me a minute to explain.”

Danny let out a deep breath. “Ok, you have one minute.”

After what Danny told him about Rachel cheating on him, Steve knew he had to convince Danny that he wanted to be with him…and only him. There was no way he was going to let Catherine be the reason why Danny walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_After what Danny told him about Rachel cheating on him, Steve knew he had to convince Danny that he wanted to be with him…and only him. There was no way he was going to let Catherine be the reason why Danny walked away._

“Danny, I want you to know that the woman you saw kissing me is someone I know from the Navy. Her name is Catherine Rollins and she’s in Naval Intelligence. I mentioned her last night when you asked me if I was still in danger since they still haven’t figured out who was working with Nick.”

“Yes, I recall.”

“Catherine keeps me informed when there are developments in regards to the case.”

“So, what I saw was her updating you on the case? Cause it looked like she was doing more than giving you the latest intel.” Danny said sarcastically.

“What you saw was Catherine not respecting my personal boundaries. She’s tried to get me to sleep with her for years and I’ve turned her down every time.”

“Let me get this correct, you’re telling me that a beautiful woman hits on you over and over and you’ve never once given in to her advances?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Steve looks at Danny. “Look, I’m not going to lie and say that I haven’t had my fair share of encounters but they’ve only been with men. I’ve never once been interested in Catherine and she knows that. I think she sees it as more of a game because she knows how much it annoys me.”

“That’s some weird game, Steve.”

“Agreed. Danny, please know that I’m only interested in you and I would never do anything to jeopardize what we’ve started.”

“I just don’t know if I can deal with all of this. I’m not built for casual relationships and I’m scared that you’ll hurt me like...”

“Like Rachel...I know and that’s why I wouldn’t do that to you. Just like I know you would never do what Nick did to me.”

“Point taken.” Danny took a deep breath. “Steve, I haven’t had a serious relationship since Rachel left the kids and me. I wasn’t ready for anything before plus I didn’t want the kids to get hurt if things fell apart.” Danny paused. “This thing between us took me by surprise and I really want to see where things are going but, like I said, I’m scared.”

“Danny, I get it. Don’t you think I’m scared too? Why do you think I haven’t seriously dated anyone since Nick? He messed me up with his betrayal and so I’ve kept things casual with guys and never let anyone get too close in order to avoid attachments. However, with you all that went out the window. I can’t explain it but it feels right...like everything that we’ve both been through has led us here to this moment. Please don’t give up before we’ve even begun.”

Danny looked into Steve’s eyes and could tell that everything he was saying was true. Steve was pouring his heart out and was asking Danny to take a chance on him as he was taking the same chance with Danny. He knew Steve wasn’t Rachel and he had to stop living in the past.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes, I won’t walk away. I’ll give us a chance.”

“Really?” Danny nods his head. “Great!” Steve said enthusiastically. “Now what?”

“Well, first what is your friend Catherine doing here? Second, you need to set her straight and tell her no more kissing. I don’t share. Third, I believe you were buying me dinner.” Danny smiled.

Steve laughed. “Wow, our first date and you’re already giving orders. Is this what I should expect going forward?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Babe.”

“I see how it’s going to be.” Steve smiled. “Before we go back inside, Cath was actually here for a reason. I’ll text her to come outside to tell us what she wanted. Oh, and I already told her to back off...told her I had a boyfriend and she needed to respect our relationship.”

“How did she take that bit of info?”

“Cath may not always respect personal boundaries but she knows when to back off. You have nothing to worry about.” Steve takes out his phone and sends Cath a message to meet them outside.

“Good. So, do you think she has something on your case with Nick?”

“If it’s not that, I really don’t know what it could be.” Steve look in the direction of the restaurant. “Here she comes...let’s hear what she has to say.”

Danny turned and saw Catherine walking towards where they were standing. She really was a good looking woman and definitely carried herself with confidence.

“Commander Williams. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lieutenant Rollins but I’m sure Steve has already filled you in on who I am?”

“Yes, he has and it’s nice to meet you now that you’re not kissing my boyfriend.” Danny knew he was being a bit catty but he didn’t care. He was staking his claim and Cath better back off. “Oh, and please call me Danny.”

Catherine smiled. “Yeah, sorry about that, Danny. I didn’t know Steve was seeing anyone and I was a bit impulsive.”

“Cath, you said that you’re here because you needed to update me.” Steve said.

“Yes, and it involves both you and Danny, well Danny’s task force.”

“My task force? How does your info affect my team?”

“Yeah, Catherine. The case against Nick is a Navy matter not a civilian one.”

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong. The Navy investigation connects Nick to the illegal sale of technology developed by Myriad Corporation. When the Navy heard about the CEO being murdered, they started to look into the connection between Myriad and the Navy. It turns out, that a Lieutenant Ross might be involved.” Catherine looks at Danny. “Your task force was already investigating the murder and Lieutenant Ross so that’s how your team’s involved.”

Steve looked confused. “Danny, you’re looking into Jared? I thought he was cleared? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t tell you because you’re a civilian and didn’t need to know. Plus, I had no idea this might be connected to your situation with Nick.”

“But you were aware that Jared and I knew each other.”

“Steve, it’s an active investigation and I couldn’t tell you as it may have jeopardized the case.”

“Boys, can we focus on the matter at hand?” Catherine waited for them to both agree. “Danny, your team has done some great work and thanks to John who reached out to me, we were able to put some of the pieces together, which is why I’d like to propose a joint effort between Naval Intelligence and your task force.”

“I’m guessing you’ve already spoken to the governor and she loved the idea, right?” Catherine nods. “Well, I suppose it would be nice having more help on the case. Why don’t you join my team and me at our offices tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good. There’s one more thing.” Catherine turns and looks at Steve. “I know you want to be involved but you have to sit this one out.”

“Like hell I’m sitting on the sidelines. Nick used me and I need to be part of this.”

“Unfortunately, because of your personal relationship with Lieutenant Ross you can’t be involved.”

“Cath, Jared and I aren’t that close.”

“Steve, the Navy has had eyes on Ross for a while and they know about the two of you.” She looked at Steve and he knew what she meant. “So, I’m afraid you have to back off.”

“I agree with Catherine. You can’t be involved. We need to do this by the book otherwise it could screw up the entire case.”

“I’m not going to screw up the case. I was a SEAL…I can handle myself.”

“Steve, I’m telling you this as a friend…if the Navy senses that you are any part of this they will arrest you. Please, don’t fight me on this.”

“I don’t like this, Cath. You know I can help. I know Jared and can get close to him.”

“I’m having flashbacks to our first meeting on the beach...you really don’t like to listen or follow rules, do you?” Danny added.

“Danny, you’d better get used to it because Steve’s not known for his patience or for following rules.”

“Hey, I follow rules. I wouldn’t have been put in charge of a SEAL team if I couldn’t follow rules.”

“I don’t care if you can or cannot follow rules. If you get involved I’ll have you arrested. Maybe I’ll even have your father do it.” Steve looked at Danny like a punished child.

“Wow! Anyone who can put Steve in his place is alright by me. I think you and I will get along great.” Cath smiled.

“Fine! I can see I’m outnumbered. I’ll back off but I expect to be kept in the loop.”

“I’m glad you recognized that you really don’t have an option.” Danny saw the odd look on Steve’s face. “We’re not doing this to punish you but if we want to make sure we have an airtight case, we have to go by the book.”

“I know you’re right but I don’t have to like it.”

“No, you don’t.” Danny smiled. “So, Lieutenant, we will see you tomorrow at 8:00 am?”

“Yes, I’ll bring my team and we can determine our next steps. Thanks again for accepting my apology for kissing Steve. You two really make a cute couple.” Cath smiles. “Now, weren’t you two supposed to be having dinner before I messed things up?”

“Yes, we were. Steven?”

“Ah, yeah. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?”

“Now that you ask, let’s go back to my place. We can grill some steaks and maybe go for a swim. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Well, I’m going to head back inside. I think there were a couple hot men that may need my attention.” Cath laughed. “Have a good night guys.”

*************

Danny walked into his house and was immediately greeted by his dog Ranger. He always loved when Ranger was happy to see him because the feeling was mutual.

“Hey, buddy. Are you excited to see me?” Ranger barked letting Danny know he was indeed excited. “Yes, I know you are. Do you want to go outside?” Ranger turned and ran to the sliding doors that led to the backyard. Danny followed him and then opened the door and Ranger took off and immediately began patrolling the yard. He never relieved himself until he walked the entire perimeter to make sure there were no intruders. Once he was done, Ranger ran back to the door and Danny let him inside.

“Good boy. How about a treat?” Ranger barked enthusiastically. Danny grabbed a large rawhide and gave it to Ranger, who ran to his bed and started chewing on the tasty treat. “You’re such a good dog. You work on that while I get some steaks out of the refrigerator.” Danny walked across the room and grabbed a couple of steaks and veggies out of the fridge. “Guess what buddy?” Ranger looked at Danny and tilted his head. “Steve is coming over for dinner. You like Steve don’t you?” Ranger barked and then went back to chewing on his treat. “Yeah, of course you do. Everyone likes Steve.” Danny laughed and then went back to prepping the food.

After he finished prepping the food, Danny went outside and started the grill. Steve would be there soon and he wanted to have everything ready. Once the grill was started, he heard the doorbell. He quickly walked through the house with Ranger by his side and answered the door.

“Hey, Steve. Come inside.” Steve walked into the house and Ranger immediately put himself in between the two men. Even though he’d met Steve before and even liked him, Ranger was doing what he was trained to do and until he felt comfortable that Steve wasn’t a threat, he wasn’t going to move. Steve looked at Danny hoping he would tell him what to do.

“Steve, just stand there with your hands at your sides and don’t look him directly in the eyes. If you want to squat down you can but no sudden movements. Just relax your body and he’ll come to you.” Steve did what he was told and sure enough, Ranger walked up to Steve, sniffed his hand, and then licked his face.

Steve reached out and started to scratch behind Ranger’s ears, which was met with more doggie kisses. “Who’s a good boy? That’s right, you are.” Steve was smiling and laughing.

“Ok, Ranger. You’ve done your job and thank you for protecting me…even though I didn’t need it.” Danny laughed and then patted Ranger. “Sorry about that…you can take the dog out of the Army…”

“It’s ok, Danny. He’s only met me a few times. I’m sure he’ll get more comfortable with me since I’ll be over here more often.” Steve smiled.

“Oh, will you now? Awfully presumptuous of you.” Danny winked.

“Well, I definitely hope I’ll be around here more often.”

“Play your cards right and who knows…” Danny laughed and then changed the subject. “So, I’ve got the grill started, the steaks are marinating, and the veggies are cut and ready so it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Sounds great!” Steve grins. “So, the thing with Cath earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it…I overreacted.”

“Danny, Cath is a bit over the top at times but there’s never been anything between us and there never will be…not with her or anyone else while we are together, which I hope is a long term thing.”

“It’s all good. I believed you when you told me about Cath earlier so no worries. Let’s just take things one step at a time and see where things go. Ok?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. So, where are the kids?”

“They’re staying at Brody’s tonight. I didn’t know how late we’d be out so I didn’t want to leave them alone for too long.”

“That makes sense.” Steve hesitates looking for the right way to ask Danny about Brody. “So, you and Brody…I sense there’s more than just friendship?”

“Brody and I are very good friends and I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t more going on between us at one point but that’s over now. He’s a great guy but we decided that being friends was more important than taking things further.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to worry about. In fact, he’s been very supportive of you and me from the beginning. Like I said, he’s a great friend…he was the first person to actually want to be my friend when I moved here.”

“That’s great, Danny. I’m glad you have someone you can count on here in Hawaii. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been to uproot your family and move to a place where you didn’t know anyone.”

“Yes, it was difficult but I saw it as a great opportunity for the kids and me. Don’t get me wrong, I miss New Jersey and my family but there are too many bad memories there so a fresh start made sense.”

“You’ve certainly adapted to Hawaii and from I can tell, so have Grace and Charlie.”

“Yeah, they’re real troopers. I couldn’t have asked for two better kids. I’m truly blessed in that regard. I was also very fortunate to be offered the position to lead the task force. Everything has worked out for the best. I just wish I had more family here.”

“From what I can see you have a great family in Hawaii. I’m sure you’ve heard the word ohana since you’ve been here.”

“Yes, Chin, Meka, and Kono told me all about it and I’m very thankful to have them as well as your dad as part of my ohana.” Danny smiled and saw an odd look on Steve’s face. “That includes you too, you big goof!”

Steve got a great big smile on his face. “Thanks, Danny.” Steve moves closer and pulls Danny into a hug and then gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Danny was enjoying the kiss and was happy he gave Steve another chance after seeing Catherine kissing him at the restaurant.

“Steve, we should stop and grill up the steaks otherwise we may never eat.”

“I’d be ok with that option.”

“Of course you would…you animal. However, I’ve got these awesome steaks ready to be grilled. Would you like to do the honors?”

“Sure, I’m an excellent grill master.”

“Oh yeah? Well, put up or shut up SuperSEAL.”

“What did you call me?”

“SuperSEAL…is that ok?”

“Yeah, more than ok. You’re the first person to call me that…I like it, Danno.”

“What did I tell you about using my children’s nickname for me?”

“That you love it when I call you Danno.”

“You’re impossible.”

“I think you meant to say that I’m adorable.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, babe.” Danny grabs the steaks and hands them to Steve. “Here, go grill things. I’ll bring the veggies out in a few minutes. Would you like a Longboard?”

“Sure. That sounds good.” Steve looks at Ranger who’s in his bed chewing his rawhide. “You wanna join me outside, boy?” Ranger jumped up and ran over to Steve excited to go outside. “This dog is awesome, Danny.”

“Yeah, he’s really the best. I’m glad I was able to take him when my buddy couldn’t. He deserves the best life after everything he saw in the Army.”

“Agreed. Service dogs should be appreciated as much as the men in the service. They do a great job and help keep the troops safe.” Steve scratches Ranger behind his ears. “C’mon boy. Let’s go.” Steve and Ranger go out to the lanai so Steve can start grilling the steaks.

Danny watched Steve as he put the steaks on the grill as he gathered up the veggies, plates, silverware, and beer. He walked out to the lanai and put everything down on the table.

“Wow! The steaks smell great already.”

“Yes, this marinade you used really gives of a great aroma. I can’t wait to eat.”

“Agreed. Here are the veggies. Go ahead and throw them on the grill when the steaks are about half way done. Oh, and here’s your beer.”

“Thanks, Danny. Everything looks great.” Steve grabs Danny and pulls him close and kisses him.

“Hey! I thought I told you we needed to stop.”

“You said we needed to stop so we could grill up the steaks. Well, the steaks are cooking so I thought we could fill the time with a bit of kissing.”

“Of course you did.” Danny said but there was no bite behind his words.

“We can stop if you want.”

“Oh no, we’re not stopping.” Danny grabbed Steve and pulled him closer and kissed him. The kiss lasted for several minutes and was really causing other parts of his body to respond. Of course it didn’t help that Steve was rubbing the front of Danny’s jeans. He laughed to himself and thought that two could play this game and reached down and started to rub the bulge that was forming in Steve’s jeans.

“Danny, Danny…I need to check the steaks.” Steve let go of Danny and started to move towards the grill. “How do you like you steak?”

“Um, what?” Danny was so distracted that he didn’t hear Steve talking to him.

“I asked how you liked you steak?”

“Oh, medium is good.”

Steve went back to grilling the steaks looking back towards Danny who was standing near the table. “Can you bring me the veggies? I think the steaks are about half way done.”

“Sure. Here you go.” Danny hands Steve the dish with the veggies. “I hope you like asparagus, peppers, and zucchini.”

“Yes, I like most vegetables…I’m not picky. You know how it is in the service, you need to eat whatever the put in front of you otherwise you go hungry.”

“I do recall. Being on missions was the worst when it came to food. MREs are ok for a while but if we could catch something and cook it up, that was a good day.”

“I happen to love MREs. I have a bunch at my place that I eat when I don’t want to cook.”

“Please tell me your joking?” Steve looks at Danny and smiles. “Oh my God! You’re serious. Well, there will be no MREs in this house.”

“I guess I’ll have to come over here for home-cooked meals then.”

“Yes, we do not eat like animals in this house. Anytime you want real food, let me know and I’ll be happy to cook.”

“Thanks, Danny. I look forward to spending a lot of time here enjoying your cooking.” Steve smiles. “Ok, steaks are done and a few more minutes on the veggies.”

“Great!” Danny laughs. “Wow! everything smells delicious.”

Steve finished grilling and he and Danny sat down and enjoyed their food while they talked about the kids, Danny’s Army career, and his family in New Jersey. Steve found himself listening as closely as he could trying to remember every detail of Danny’s life, which was similar but vastly different than his own.

Danny and Steve were having such a good time that didn’t even realize that it was now close to ten o’clock and Danny had to call the kids before bed, which was something he always did when they were away from home. “Steve, I don’t mean to interrupt our conversation but I really need to call Grace and Charlie before it gets too late.”

“Oh, sure no problem.” Steve smiles. “I think that’s sweet how much you love your kids. It’s really quite attractive too.”

“Ah, well thanks…just trying to be a good father.”

“I see that and it’s a wonderful thing. I’m going to bring some of our dishes inside while you call the kids.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Danny watched as Steve gathered up the items from the table and walked into the kitchen and then he grabbed his phone and called the kids.

While Danny was on the phone, Steve took the opportunity to put some things away in the kitchen and then he walked into the living room. He remembered seeing all the family pictures the first time he was at the house. He really liked seeing Danny and the kids smiling and having a good time in all the photos. As we was looking at the pictures, Steve could swear he felt all the love in the pictures as if it were radiating from the source out into the room. It was very overwhelming so he decided to sit down on the sofa and wait for Danny. Before he realized it, he was falling asleep.

“You look comfortable.”

“Huh? Oh, hey Danny. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep but the sofa is so comfortable.”

“It’s quite alright.” Danny smiled. “I have an idea.” Steve looked at Danny strangely. “Why don’t you stay here tonight? You’re tired and it doesn’t make sense for you to drive home.”

“Um, are you sure that’s a good idea? This is our first date and I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you’re not ready to do.”

“I appreciate that but I was really just meaning that you should sleep over…as in actually sleep.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks. I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was tonight.”

“No worries. Would you be ok sleeping in bed with me? Just sleeping and maybe cuddling a bit.”

“If you’re comfortable than so am I. Plus, I like the idea of holding you all night. You can be the little spoon to my big spoon.”

“Hey! What makes you think I’m the little spoon?” Danny said playfully.

“It just makes sense based on our sizes.” Steve laughed.

“Very funny. You better not be making a short joke.”

“I would never dream of it, Danny. I know you can hold your own and size doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it, Steven.”

“Oh, I won’t. I just want to hold you tonight and you can hold me another night. How does that sound?”

“I like the way you think. Ok, let’s finish cleaning up and I’ll let Ranger out one more time and then we can go up to bed.”

“Works for me.” Steve said with a big smile on his face.

*************

The two men made their way upstairs and Steve playfully grabbed Danny and snuck in a few kisses making the sexy commander smile. They entered into the room and Danny walked over to his dresser and started to empty his pockets. Steve watched from across the room and decided to take off his jeans and shirt. Danny turned around and was surprised to see Steve standing there in only his boxer briefs.

“Steve, I thought we agreed that we were only going to cuddle.”

“We are but I can’t sleep in my jeans and shirt. This will be more comfortable.”

Danny looked at him and realized that he had a point. “Ok. Yeah, that makes sense.”

Steve looked at Danny and needed to get him out of his clothes. “Come here.” Danny walked across the room and stood in front of Steve. Before he knew what was happening, Steve was on his knees and unbuckled his pants sliding them down his legs. Danny felt Steve’s hands moving down his legs barely making contact causing the hair on his legs to stand up. It felt as if currents of electricity were running down his legs and it was amazing. Once Danny’s pants were removed, Steve stood up and started to unbutton Danny’s shirt and slowly moved it down his shoulders and arms until his naked chest was in full view. Steve reached out and slowly moved his fingers through the blond hair covering Danny’s chest. The hair was soft and felt good on his fingers. As he moved his hands over Danny’s body, he lightly touched each nipple causing the Commander to shudder. Danny quickly reached up and put his hand on top of Steve’s stopping the motion.

“Steve, as much as I’m enjoying all this attention, we really need to stop. This is technically our first date and I’m not going to have sex tonight.” Danny sighed.

“I’m sorry…I got carried away. Your body is so amazing and I couldn’t help myself. I promise I’ll behave.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you respecting my wish to take things slow. I really do like you Steve and I don’t want to rush things.”

“I get it, Danny.” Steve smiled. “How about we get into bed so I can hold you. Does that sound ok?”

“Sounds great.” Danny and Steve climbed into his bed and moved up against each other. Steve was laying on his back and Danny had his head on Steve’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat. It’s beating rather quickly.”

“I’m sure it is…you’ve got me quite excited.”

“I know the feeling.” Danny laughed. “This feels nice.”

“Agreed. Thanks for giving me a chance earlier after the whole Catherine situation.”

“Thanks for chasing me down and forcing me to listen.” Danny ran his fingers over the tattoo on Steve’s arm admiring the details of the image. “So, what do you think about this whole Lieutenant Ross situation? How well do you really know him?”

“I met Jared at the dog shelter where we were both volunteer and then we hooked up a couple of times but it’s not like we were close. However, I didn’t get the impression that he would be involved in anything like murder but like I said, I really don’t know him.”

“Ok, so if Jared is involved, he must be working with someone else since he was with you the night of Montgomery’s murder.”

“That would make sense.”

“Yeah, maybe Catherine’s team has some ideas.” Danny looked at Steve, “Speaking of Catherine, can I trust her to be part of this?”

“Danny, when it comes to Catherine’s skills she’s top notch. She is a valuable asset to Naval Intelligence and I would trust her with my life. Now, when it comes to her ability to control her impulses, that’s a whole ‘nother story.” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, she certainly seems like a force of nature.”

“You can say that again. Seriously, you can trust her and her team. I think you’ll all work well together.”

“Ok, thanks.” Danny moved away from Steve and then got out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

“Danny, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, babe. I just wanted to lock the door.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’m not sure when the kids will be home in the morning and I don’t want them walking in on us.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that.” Steve watched Danny lock the door and then turn back towards the bed. “Get back over here. The bed feels so empty and I miss you.”

“Wow! You really are a big marshmallow aren’t you?”

“Oh, I’ll show you who’s a marshmallow.” Steve grabbed Danny, got on top of him, and then began to kiss him. The kiss was short but sweet and Danny was loving every minute of their time together.

“Ok, I really need to get some sleep since I have to meet with Catherine and her team at 8:00 tomorrow morning.”

“Aww…you’re no fun!”

“Yeah yeah…not all of us can be cool surfer dudes and hang out on the beach all day.” Danny smacked Steve’s ass to get him to move off of him.

“Ooooh Commander, I didn’t know you liked it rough.”

“Oh my God! You’re such an animal.”

“…and don’t you forget it.” Steve growled and Danny rolled his eyes as Steve positioned himself behind him and wrapped him up in his arms. Lying in bed like this was amazing. The feeling of Steve’s arms holding him close gave Danny a sense of comfort. He didn’t know how it happened but his feelings for Steve were definitely developing quicker than he realized. Normally, he would try to push those feelings away but this thing with Steve was different than his relationship with Rachel…it felt real and right. As he laid there, a sense of calm washed over his body, which caused him to smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny woke up and reached over but Steve wasn’t in bed with him. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning. He groaned and wondered where Steve could be but then remembered that he liked to go swimming at this ungodly hour.

Danny got out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts, and then made his way downstairs. He walked towards the sliding doors to the lanai and heard water splashing in the pool. Once outside, he saw Steve swimming laps but was surprised to see Ranger swimming right alongside him. He knew his dog loved the water but never saw him display this behavior before. Danny sat down on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water and watched the two beasts enjoying their swim.

As he sat watching Steve and Ranger swim, he drifted back to sleep until he felt Steve’s hands on his legs. He opened his eyes and saw Steve smiling up at him.

Steve pulled himself up and gave Danny a kiss. “Well, good morning sleepy head.”

“Yeah yeah...it’s way too early to be awake, Steven.”

“I’m always up this early…need to get my laps in before I go to the shop. Besides, you were in the military so you should be used to getting up early.”

“Yes, and I’m sure you haven’t forgotten that I’m no longer in the military so there’s no reason to get up before the rest of Hawaii.”

“I’m hardly up before everyone else in Hawaii, Danno. Why don’t you join us for a few laps. It’ll wake you right up.”

“Oh no! I’m not getting in the pool with you crazy animals. I’m going back to sleep for at least thirty more minutes. Come wake me when you’re done.”

“Will do.”

“Enjoy your swim.” Danny got up and then made his way back to his bedroom. Before he got into his bed he took off his shorts and boxer briefs. If felt good to lie in bed naked cuddled up under the blankets, which caused him to quickly fall back to sleep.

*************

The next time Danny woke up he heard the shower running and figured Steve was getting ready for the day. He hesitated before deciding to throw caution to the wind and join Steve in the shower. Danny walked over to the bedroom door, locked it, and then made his way to the bathroom. As he got closer, he could hear Steve humming and it made him smile. He hoped Steve wouldn’t mind that he was joining him in the shower.

Thankfully, the shower was big enough for several adults, not that Danny knew from experience. He opened the bathroom door and saw Steve through the foggy glass surrounding the shower. He was standing under the water as it cascaded over his body. Damn, was he beautiful. Danny opened the glass door and cleared his throat getting Steve’s attention.

“Mind if I join you?”

Steve looked at Danny, scanned his body, and smiled. “Not at all. There’s plenty of room.”

Danny entered the shower and moved next to Steve feeling the spray of hot water.

After he grabbed the soap, Steve started to lather Danny’s well-built hairy chest. “You know, I really love your chest.”

“You don’t mind all the hair?”

“Hell no! I think it’s sexy.” He slowly continued to wash Danny’s body and carefully moved down his torso to his hardening cock. “You know some things are just not fair!”

“What are you talking about, Babe?”

“That." Steve points down to Danny's hard dick.

“Well, maybe it’s just God’s way of evening things out. You got the height and I got a big dick.” Danny laughed.

“Yeah, I suppose. I mean really Danny, it’s impressive.”

“Thanks, Steve. You’re no slouch in that area yourself.”

“Yeah, but you still have me beat.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Oh hell no! I can’t wait until you’re inside me filling me up.”

“Well, it’s going to have to wait for now but I’m definitely looking forward to that as well as having you inside me too.”

“That’s so hot, Danny. Sounds like we’ll get along great in that area.”

“Agreed. Now, let’s finish washing up and get dressed before the kids get home. I saw a text from Brody and he said they should be here in about forty minutes.”

“Sure, Danny but first...” Before Danny could protest, Steve was eye level with his hardening cock.

“God you really are big.” Steve smiled and then opened his mouth and swallowed the head of Danny’s dick. He tried to bob his head up and down in order to swallow Danny’s cock whole, but it was almost too much for him to handle. 

“Steve, you don’t have to do this.” Steve looked up and then continued to work Danny’s cock down his throat. "Fuck, you suck cock better than any guy I’ve been with.” Danny moaned. 

Steve loved the taste of Danny’s cock and worked it all the way down his throat.

“I’m close.” Danny warned Steve so he could take his mouth off his cock but he didn’t back off. He continued to use his throat muscles to massage Danny’s dick. The feeling was too much and Danny tensed up and began to shoot his load. When he came, Steve wasn’t prepared for the amount of warm liquid that filled his mouth and he swallowed as much as he could. 

Danny looked down at Steve who was smiling back at him. “That was amazing. Let me do the same for you.”

“As much as I would love that, I kinda took matters into my own hands.” Danny looked down and saw the evidence on the glass door in front of Steve.

“Wow! You must have been really worked up.”

“I blame you. If you weren’t so fucking hot…damn.”

“Well, thanks.” Danny smiled. “Ok, now we really have to finish up before the kids get home.”

“Ok…ok.” Steve laughs. “Oh, did you want to me to take them to school again so you can get in early to meet with Cath and her team?”

“Would you mind?”

“Nope, not at all. Gives me some bonding time with the kids.”

“They really do seem to like you. Charlie sent me a text yesterday after you dropped them off going on and on about how cool you are. He’s definitely in the Steve McGarrett fan club.”

“He’s a great kid as is Grace. She actually asked my advice about her cheerleading tryouts. I was quite flattered.”

“Yeah, you’ve definitely won them over.” Danny turned off the water and grabbed two towels, one for Steve and one for him. As they both started to dry off and Danny remember Grace had her tryouts today. He needed to make sure he was able to pick them up after school so he could hear if she made the team. “Speaking of Grace’s tryouts, they are today. Would you mind coming with me to pick up the kids after school? Be there to celebrate or to console Grace with me?”

“Really? You’d want me to be there for your family moment?”

“Yes, I’d like you to be there. Plus, I know Grace would appreciate it too. So what do you say?”

“I say that I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good! I’ll pick you up from the shop and then we’ll head to the high school.”

“Sounds good.”

Danny finished drying off and proceeded to fix his hair, brush his teeth, and then finished up in the bathroom. Steve wasn’t too far behind.

“Can I borrow a pair of boxer briefs? I wasn’t planning on spending the night so I don’t have a clean pair.”

“Sure, take this t-shirt too.” Danny handed him a clean pair of boxer briefs and an Army green t-shirt.

Steve grabbed both and after he pulled on the boxer briefs he unfolded the t-shirt and laughed. “You picked this t-shirt on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you mean, babe.”

“Yeah right…Normally, I wouldn’t be caught dead in this t-shirt, but since it’s yours I’ll wear it proudly.” Steve pulled the t-shirt on over his head and Danny smiled when we saw the Delta Force logo on the left side of the shirt.

“It looks good on you.”

“Thanks. It’s no Navy SEAL t-shirt but I like it because it’s yours.” Steve pulled Danny closer and then gave him a kiss. Danny suddenly backed away when he heard the front door close and then the sound of Grace and Charlie calling his name.

“Sounds like the kids are home. Time to head downstairs and face them. I’m sure they will have questions.”

“How do we play this? I’ll do whatever you want…just tell me the plan.” Steve looked at Danny waiting for his orders.

“Well, I’m not in the habit of lying to my children but I’m certainly not going to get into details either. So, we tell them that you came over for dinner, had a few beers, and I wouldn’t let you drive after drinking alcohol so you spent the night.”

“Sounds good to me…and it’s not too far from the truth.”

“Exactly. Ok, let’s go.”

*************

Danny and Steve made their way downstairs and heard the kids in the kitchen. They walked in together and saw Grace and Charlie eating cereal at the table.

“Good morning my wonderful children. How was your night?”

“It was good. We had fun at Coach’s house.” Charlie looked at Steve. “Hey, Steve! What are you doing here?”

“I came over last night for dinner, then had a few beers, and your Dad wouldn’t let me drive home so I spent the night.”

“That’s cool. I’m glad Pops didn’t let you drive home after drinking even if it was only a few beers.”

“I agree with Charlie. Driving after drinking is never a good idea no matter how old you are.”

“You’re absolutely correct my beautiful daughter.”

“Thanks, Danno.” Grace hugged her father. “So, is Steve taking us to school again today?”

“Yes, he is. I have an early meeting so Steve will take you to school. However, I will be there to pick you up today.” Danny looks at Grace. “Are you ready for your tryout?”

“Yes, Jenny came over to Coach Callahan’s last night and we practiced.”

“Pops, you should have seen Gracie. She’s going to kill it at today.”

“Thanks, Charlie. I’m nervous but I’m ready.”

“I know you’re going to be great. We can celebrate after school.” Danny added.

“I agree with your Dad. You’ve got this, Grace.”

“Thanks Danno. Thanks Steve.” Grace smiles at both men. “Ok, I have to get ready for school.”

“Me too. I need a shower.” Charlie added.

“Ok, I’m heading into work. Be ready to leave in 20 minutes so Steve can take you to school.”

“Ok, Danno.” Both kids said at the same time as they ran upstairs.

Danny walked over to Steve and pulled him into a hug. “I’ll call you later to let you know when I’m on my way.”

“Sounds good.” Steve smiled and then kissed Danny.

“Um, I really need to go and your kissing me doesn’t help.” Danny said playfully.

“But I just don’t want to let you go.”

“You really are a big marshmallow.” Danny extricates himself from Steve’s arms. “Now, get my kids to school. I’ll drop Ranger off at HPD for the day. I think they are doing mock missions with the new dogs today. Ranger always loves those days.”

“See you later, Commander.” Steve smiled and then saluted Danny, which made him smile.

Danny walked out the front door and as soon as it closed, Steve turned around and saw Grace smiling at him.

“Oh, hi Grace. I didn’t know you were there.”

“Clearly. So, you and my Dad seem to be getting closer.”

“Yeah, is that ok?”

“Of course it is…but I want you to know that if you hurt him, Charlie and I will not be very happy with you. Just remember, we’re the kids of a former Delta Force Commander and the current head of the governor’s task force…we know things.”

Steve was surprised by Grace’s statement but also understood how much she took it upon herself to protect her father, which was both amazing and scary at the same time. “Grace, I have no intention of hurting your father so you and Charlie have nothing to worry about.” Steve smiled. “I have to say, you’re quite intimidating for someone so young.”

“You’re not the first to tell me that and I take it as a compliment.” Grace stared into Steve’s eyes. “I believe you won’t hurt my father so please don’t and we’ll get along just fine.”

“Ok. You have nothing to worry about, Grace.”

Charlie overheard Steve talking to his sister. “Oh my God, Grace! What did you say to Steve?”

“Nothing Charlie, we’re just having a nice conversation.” Grace smiled.

“Steve, did she just get all 'you better not hurt my father or else' with you?” Steve didn’t confirm or deny anything. “I can tell by the look on your face that she did. Don’t listen to her. She’s a bit overprotective of Danno.”

“Charlie, Steve has to know that we will not allow anyone to hurt Danno.”

“Grace, you know Steve’s a good guy so you need to stand down with the threats.”

“Fine. Steve, I’m sorry if I was a little over the top.”

“It’s fine, Grace. Really. I get it. Your father is lucky to have you both on his side. Again, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Good.” Charlie smiled. “Now that that’s settled, let’s go to school.”

***********

Danny arrived at the task force office and saw his team gathered in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating malasadas.

“Hey, boss! Howzit?”

“Good morning, Kono. I sure hope there’s a malasada for me.”

“Of course there’s one for you, Danny.”

“Thanks, Meka.” Danny grabs a pastry and then looks at his team. “Before we start the day I wanted to let you all know that we are going to be having visitors this morning.”

“Danny, who are these visitors?” Chin asked.

“It appears that the Myriad case has caught the attention of Naval Intelligence and we will be partnering with a team led by Lieutenant Catherine Rollins.” Danny looks at his team. “John, knows the Lieutenant and has been working with her as part of the investigation into Myriad’s contracts with the Navy.”

“Yes, I know Catherine through Steve so when we needed some information from the Navy, I reached out to her for help. I hope that was ok?”

“I told you to use your contacts so there’s no problem.” Danny paused. “The reason why Catherine’s team is involved is because of a case they’ve been investigating a situation that occurred a couple of years ago. Apparently, one of their SEALs was part of a team that was selling Myriad tech to terrorist groups. They know he was working with someone in the Navy but have yet to find his partner."

“Wow! That’s crazy.” Kono added.

“Danny, I sense there’s more to the story. What aren’t you telling us?”

“Chin, I just can’t get anything past you.” Danny smiled. “Yes, there is more to the story. The SEAL who was part of the team selling Myriad tech was killed on a mission when it was discovered he was working with the enemy. He tried to take out his team leader but he was able to defend himself but had to kill the guy before he could get any information out of him.”

“I take it that’s why the Navy still hasn’t found out the other person involved?” John asked.

“That’s correct.”

“Have they questioned the Lieutenant who killed the SEAL ?” Meka asked.

“Yeah, and we can question him as well. He lives here on the island.”

“Why do I feel we know this Lieutenant?”

“That’s because we all do, Chin. The Lieutenant who was involved in the situation is Steve McGarrett.” Danny looks around the room and sees the looks on the team’s faces. “Ok, Catherine and her team should be here soon. Please give them your full cooperation.” The team all agree to work with the Navy on the case.

“Danny, may I speak with you before Catherine’s team gets here?”

“Sure, John. Let’s go into my office. Everyone else, take this time to make sure all our files are in order and be prepared to review the specifics with Catherine and her team.”

*************

Danny closed his office door and he and John sat down to talk.

“Danny, I take it that the reason why Steve left the Navy had something to do with what you just told us?”

“Yes, that is correct.”

“Ok, but It still doesn’t add up to me. It sounds like Steve was justified in his actions so why would he leave the Navy because of that? What aren’t you telling me?”

“John, you’ll have to talk to Steve if you want to know more. It’s not my place to say anything.”

“I figured you would say that and I get it, I really do. I just wish Steve would open up to me but I won’t push the issue.”

“I have a feeling that he will tell you everything in time. Be patient.”

“Ok, I won’t ask Steve to tell me until he’s ready. Until then, I guess we have a case to solve. Catherine and her team should prove to be valuable partners.”

“Agreed. I want you to be the point person between our two teams. You know her team and the Navy as well as our team so I’m confident you’re the right person for the job.”

“Thanks, Danny I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s see what the team’s be up to and if they’re ready for Cath and her team.”

Danny and John join the rest of the team and made sure they had all their files and information in order for Cath and her team. Although he might have been a bit hesitant about partnering with Naval Intelligence, Danny was sure this was the best plan to figure out who killed Montgomery and Tucker. 

*************

Steve pulled up to the surf shop after dropping Grace and Charlie off at school. He smiled thinking about his night and then his morning with Danny. For the first time in a while, he felt like things were going his way. After saying hello to some people outside the shop, he went inside and saw Tani and Nahele.

“Good morning! How are things going so far? Any problems?”

“Everything’s good. You just missed the mad rush of tourists.” Tani replied.

“Music to my ears.”

“More like the sound of money filling the till.” Nahele joked.

“Good one, Hele.” Tani patted Nahele on the back and smiled.

“Tani, where would you like me to put these boxes?” Steve turned around and saw Junior carrying some boxes from the back room. He looked at Tani wondering what was going on.

“Just set them down over by the t-shirt display.” Tani then looked at Steve. “Ah yeah, about that…Junior came by earlier and mentioned that he’s still looking for a job. He was hoping to get on the governor’s task force but hasn’t been able to get a meeting with Commander Williams. So, I said he could help out around here. I hope that was ok.”

“Well, I wish you would have run this by me before pretty much hiring the guy, but it’s ok. I’m happy to help another SEAL.” Steve looked at the young former SEAL. “Junior, can you come over here please?”

“Yes, sir.” Junior practically ran over to where Steve was standing.

“I understand you’re looking for a job?”

“Yes, sir. I was hoping to work on the governor’s task force but I haven’t been able to talk to Commander Williams yet. My CO told me about Williams and I really want to work for him. He’s got quite the reputation.”

“Yes, he the best at what he does. Anyway, until you can talk to Commander Williams, I’m happy to help out another SEAL. Afterall, we have to stick together.”

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate you giving me a chance.”

“You’re welcome. Oh, and if Tani hasn’t already told you, Commander Williams and I are friends so I’ll help you get some face time with him.”

“Really? That would be great, sir.”

“No problem. One thing you should know is that Commander Williams is very strict when it comes to following proper police procedure. There’s no room on his team for cowboys. So, do yourself a favor and study up on police procedures. I think Tani can help you with that…right Tani?”

“Yes, I can definitely get you up to speed in that area, Junior.”

“Thank you. Lieutenant McGarrett, I appreciate the help.”

“No need to be so formal. Steve will do just fine. Ok, if you want to work here, I need you to fill out some employment forms. Come with me and we can get everything sorted.”

Steve and Junior went into the office to fill out the forms for his employment at the surf shop. Although he knew once Danny had a chance to talk to Junior, he would no longer need the job because he’d be hired to work on the task force. Until then, he was happy for the extra help.


	13. Chapter 13

Cath and her team arrived at the task force headquarters as scheduled. Danny took a few minutes to introduce his team and Cath did the same. After introductions, Danny and Catherine decided to meet in his office before partnering up the two teams. Before they went into Danny’s office, Cath took a minute to hug John since they knew each other through Steve. 

“Danny, you have an amazing set up here. The governor really went all out for your team.”

“Yes, this office is so much more advanced than my old precinct back in New Jersey. We’re definitely spoiled to have this great space and equipment.” Danny smiled. “So, we should probably talk about ground rules.”

“Agreed. What did you have in mind?” 

“Since we'll be working together, I'd like to propose that all civilian matters will be handled by my team and any Navy matters by your team. Both our teams will share intel and resources. John will be the point person from my team.”

“That sounds like a good plan. How much do you want them to know about Steve and Nick?”

“I told my team everything about Nick except for his personal connection to Steve. If our teams need to know more, then we’ll decide together if and how to tell them.”

“Works for me. We’ll keep this bit of intel on a need to know basis for now. Oh, and I think we should read your team in and explain military procedure. I know you’re familiar from your experience in Delta Force but other than John, I assume no one else has military training.”

“That’s correct. I’ll follow your lead on the military aspect of the joint team. Oh, what do you think about mixing up the team members? Two task force members with two of your team. It might be good to get a mix of perspectives.”

“I like how you think, Danny. We can divide them up after we read them in on the intel.”

“Excellent. Before we do, I have a question for you. Did you believe Steve when he said he’d stay out of things?”

“What do you think?”

“That’s what I thought. We need to keep an eye on him. We can’t have him going off on his own.”

“Agreed. I think between the two of us, we should be able to handle him.” Cath smiles. “I know you’re dating so maybe you can think of ways to keep him busy. Perhaps with your dog or children?”

“Wait…oh never mind. Of course you know about my dog and kids. I almost forgot who I was talking to…but yeah, I’m sure there are things I can ask him to do that will distract him from the case.”

“Good. How about we go talk to the team and get things started?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Danny smiles.

Danny and Cath rejoined the team and she proceeded to read everyone in on the case and military procedure. She provided an overview without giving away all details on how Steve is involved. Catherine never mentioned anything about Steve’s relationship with Nick. As she continued, Catherine explained that the Navy was investigating Nick and finally got a lead on the tech coming from Myriad Corp. At the same time, they started watching the CEO and when he ended up dead, they knew there was more going on. They also found out that the task force was investigating Lieutenant Ross, which is why they approached the governor to combine their efforts and pool their resources. 

“So now that you’re all up to speed on the case, we’re going to split up into teams to continue the investigation. John will be the point person for our team and he will be working with Meka, Mark and Brock looking into Lieutenant Ross and his history working on Navy contracts with civilian companies. Find out who Ross has worked with before. Also, is there anything suspicious with the contracts that he’s executed with these companies?”

Catherine then addressed the group. “Josh and Laura, you’ll work with Chin and Kono on the sale of technology to foreign entities? Who has the most to gain from Myriad’s product? See if there’s been any chatter regrading similar tech. We need to know who’s buying Myriad’s technology.” 

“OK, Lieutenant Rollins and I will take lead. Do you have any questions for either of us?” Danny looked around the room but both teams remained silent. “I’ll take your silence as an indication that you have no questions. Remember, this is all to remain confidential and does not go outside this team. We need to have an airtight case so if there’s anything you are not sure of, please see Catherine or myself. Alright, off to work.”

The teams head to their offices to continue their investigations. Danny and Catherine return to his office to review all the information that has been gathered to see if they can find any connections that might have been missed. This was going to be a long day but he had a good feeling that they were going to get a break in the case soon.

*************

After several hours working on the case, the teams were starting to make progress. Both teams were able to come up with some solid leads that they would look into over the next two days until Lieutenant Ross returned to Hawaii. Danny noticed that it was getting close to the time when he needed to head out and pick up the kids from school.

“Catherine, would you mind holding down the fort for the rest of today? I need to pick up my kids from school. I’d have Steve do it but my daughter had cheerleading tryouts and I want to be there if she didn’t make the squad.”

“Sure, you go…I can handle things here. Your daughter may need you and that’s the most important thing. I was actually a cheerleader back in high school.” Cath smiled. “I hope she made it on the squad.”

“Thanks, Cath…oh, and why does it not surprise me that you were a cheerleader?” Danny smiles.

“It’s because of my sparkling personality.” Cath laughs. “Now go…don’t be late for your daughter. I’ll contact you if there are any developments.”

“Thanks again. I’ll call you later.”

Danny grabs his keys and heads to his car. He hates to leave when they are starting to make progress but he really needs to be there for Grace. After he gets to his car, Danny picks up his phone and calls Steve.

“Hey, Babe! I’m leaving now. I have to get Ranger first but I should be at your shop in 15 minutes.

“Sounds great! Oh, remind me to tell to you about what happened earlier today.”

“Ah, please tell me you didn’t do anything crazy.”

“Why do you assume that I did something crazy? Wait, don’t answer that.” Steve laughs.

“Ok, see you soon."

Danny ends the call and heads to HPD to get Ranger and then the surf shop imagining what Steve could possibly have to tell him. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything related to the case.

*************

“Was that Danny?”

“Geez, Tani. You shouldn’t sneak up on people.”

“I wasn’t sneaking up on you…I was coming to ask you a question and then I heard you on the phone. So? Was it Danny?”

“If you must know, yes it was Danny. He’s coming to pick me up and then we’re going to get the kids from school. Grace had cheerleading tryouts today and Danny wants to be there to find out if she made the squad.”

“Oh…and he wanted you to be there too?”

“He asked if I'd join him and I said yes. Grace is a great kid and I wanted to be there if she didn’t make the team. You know, to give her moral support.”

“Sounds like you’re really becoming attached to Danny and his kids.” Tani smiles. “I really think that’s great.”

“You know, if someone would’ve told me a year ago that I’d be dating again and that I’d be dating a man with kids, I would’ve told that person they were crazy. However, there’s just something about the Williams family that draws you in and before you know it, you feel like you’re part of the family."

“Aww Steve….I think that’s wonderful. I’m very happy for you.”

“Thanks, Tani. I appreciate the support. Ok, I should get outside. I don’t Danny to have to wait for me. I trust you can close up?”

“Yep, I got it covered. Plus, Junior’s here to do the heavy lifting.”

“Like you need someone to do the lifting for you. I’ve seen you in action.”

“So? What’s wrong with wanting some help? Plus, have you seen his muscles when he carries things? He’s fine!”

“Yes, Tani…I’ve noticed and yes he’s fine. Now behave. No harassing your coworkers.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, boss.”

“On that note, I’m out of here. See you tomorrow."

************

Steve heads outside to wait for Danny and smiled thinking about how he really was starting to feel part of Danny’s family. His thoughts then shifted to Nick and all the shit he put him through, which made him even that much more grateful that he found Danny. He knew that he would never treat him with anything but respect. Steve was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the Camaro pulling up to the shop. He looked over and saw Danny smiling at him and he had to control his excitement as he walked over to the car.

“Hey, Babe!”

Steve got into the car and leaned over to give Danny a kiss. “Hey, Danno!”

“Again with the name.” Danny laughed.

“You know you love it.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky that I do. So, what did you want to tell me?” Before Steve could answer, Ranger started to whine. “I think someone’s feeling left out.”

Steve laughed, turned around, and was greeted by sloppy doggie kisses. “Well, hello Ranger. Thanks for the kisses. You’re such a good boy.” Steve scratched the dog behind his ears.

“Ok, Ranger go lay down.” Ranger did as he was told and quickly fell asleep in the back seat. “So, what was it you were going to tell me?”

“Well first, your daughter can be very scary. Did you know that?”

“Let me guess. She said something to you like you better not hurt her father or else. Am I close?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Because I know my daughter. I told you she’s a bit overprotective of me. So, did you two work things out?”

“Yes, we’re all good but I’ve gotta say, I don’t want to find out what she’d do if I did hurt you.”

“Well Babe, then don’t hurt me and you’ll have nothing to worry about.” Danny laughed. “So what’s the other thing?”

“Ah yeah. So…Tani knows this guy, Junior, he just got out of the Navy. He was a SEAL like me and he didn’t have a job so I hired him to work in the shop.”

“That was very nice of you...helping a baby SEAL.” Danny joked.

“Well, that’s not everything. Junior heard about you and your task force and really wants to be on your team.”

“And?”

“And, I told him I would talk to you and see if you’d be willing to meet with him to discuss what it would take to join your task force.”

“Babe, you know I’d like to help but I can’t just hire anyone off the street, ex-Navy SEAL or not.”

“I know, Danny. I just thought it would be a nice gesture to meet with him and see what he’s like. He might surprise you.” Steve looked at a Danny with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“Damnit, Steve. You can’t look at me like that. You’re as bad as my kids. I can’t say no now.”

“Thanks, Danno! Oh, I did tell him you’re very strict about following proper police procedures so he’s going to study up on those before he meets you.”

“Good. He’s gonna need it because if he wants a chance on my team he will have to get through the academy.”

“Danny, he was a SEAL so he’s got the training.”

“I’m sure he does but I want to see how badly he wants on the task force. Plus, everyone else on the team went to the academy and so will he.”

“I get it. You’re a tough one but you have a point. I’m sure he’ll do whatever it takes.”

“Good. I look forward to talking to him. Until then, let’s get to the school. I want to be there when Grace comes out. I’ll know from the look on her face if we need to celebrate or get ice cream to deal with her not making the squad.”

“Let’s hope it’s a celebration. I’ve never had to deal with a disappointed child.”

“Well, it’s not fun and I hope neither of us have to deal with that because it won’t be pretty.”

Danny drives towards the high school and starts to worry about Grace. Steve somehow knew exactly what Danny needed at that moment so he reached over and took his hand into his and held it as they made their way to the school.

**************

“Charlie, let’s go. Danno will be here any minute.”

“Chill out, Gracie. It’s not like Dad will leave without us.”

“Good point but I want to be outside when he gets here. Oh, and not a word to him about tryouts. I want to tell him myself. Understood?”

“Yeah yeah…you don’t have to tell me again.”

“Good.” Grace looks at her brother.

Grace and Charlie gather up their stuff and head outside just in time to see their father’s car approach.

“Hey, Grace. It looks like Pops brought Ranger and Steve with him to pick us up.”

“It sure looks that way.” Grace smiled. “Hey, are you really ok with Danno dating Steve?”

“Sure. Aren’t you?”

“You know, at first I didn’t think I’d be ok with Danno dating anyone let alone Steve. However, it’s obvious that Steve makes dad happy so I’m ok with them dating.” Grace turned and saw her father’s car pull up next to them. The car doors opened and both men got out followed by Ranger, who all greeting Grace and Charlie.

“Hey, Pops! Steve!” Charlie fist bumps both his father and Steve. “Hey, Ranger!” Charlie patted Ranger on the head and then he took him over to the grass to relieve himself.

“Hi, Danno.”

“So? Do I have to drag it out of you? What happened at tryouts?”

Grace looked at her father and Steve, took a deep breath, and then smiled. “I made the squad!” Grace practically screamed.

Danny and Steve both grabbed Grace and pulled her into a tight hug. “Congratulations, monkey. I knew you could do it!”

“Yeah, congrats Gracie.” Steve added.

“Guys…you’re squishing me…I can’t breathe.”

Danny and Steve let go of Grace and she smiled at both men. “Thanks, Danno. Thanks, Steve. I was really nervous but once I started my routine I got into the zone and it felt amazing.”

“Pops, you should’ve seen her. None of those other girls could match her gymnastics skills. It was like she was flying across the floor.” Charlie chimed in after returning with Ranger.

“Thanks, Charlie. I didn’t even know you were watching.”

“Yeah, Jason and I convinced Coach to let us sneak in the back and watch. Jason had to stop me from cheering for you so I didn’t distract you.”

“Remind me to thank Jason.” Grace smiled.

“Well, look at you two…getting along and supporting each other. It makes your dear old dad proud.”

“Geez, Danno. You’re so sappy.”

“Well, deal with it cause I’m not going to stop being proud of my kids.” Danny laughs. “How about we go out and celebrate?”

“Would you mind if we just celebrated at home? I’m a bit tired after tryouts. I think a relaxing night at home would be nice. Steve, will you join us?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, Grace. We definitely have to celebrate.”

“That’s right, Steven. I have a feeling we’ll be having more celebrations too once Charlie’s baseball team starts to win all of their games.”

“You know it, Pops! We’re going to win state, I just know it.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Now, everyone in the car and let’s go.”

Before Danny realized what was happening, Steve grabbed the keys out of Danny’s hands and sat in the driver’s seat.

“Oh no! No no no…you are not driving my car.”

“Looks like I have the keys so I’m driving. Get in and buckle up, Danno.”

“Oh my God! Steven, my children and dog are in the car so you will not drive like a crazy man.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent driver.”

“Uh huh. Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Pops, you trusted Steve to drive us to school so why are you being all weird now?”

“It’s because he doesn’t like anyone driving his car, Charlie. Remember, he said we can’t even learn to drive using his car.”

“You two can use my truck to practice driving.”

“Thanks, Steve. You’re awesome.” Both Grace and Charlie cheered.

“Oh no, Steven. You will not be teaching my children how to drive in any vehicle.”

“Whatever you say, Danno.” Steve smiled.

Danny ignored Steve, buckled himself in, and prepared for the drive home. He really wasn’t mad that Steve was driving. In fact, sometimes it was actually nice to be able to sit back, relax, and enjoy the view. On the ride home they talked about Grace’s tryouts, Charlie’s baseball team, and the latest movies. Danny smiled to himself and was enjoying feeling like they were really starting to feel like a family.

*************

Lieutenant Jared Ross was relaxing in his hotel room after a long day of meetings with some top tech companies on the mainland. He was celebrating closing two deals that would not only benefit the Navy, but would definitely help him add to his bank account. He grabbed his beer and then heard his phone ring. He looked at the screen and saw that it was one of his coworkers.

“Hey, Justin!”

“Hey, Jared. Do you have a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Um, when I was at the office today I overheard someone saying that the governor’s task force and Naval Intelligence were asking about you.”

Jared had a feeling they might start asking about him but he was prepared. “I’m sure it’s about that CEO’s murder. I’ll deal with it when I get back.”

“Ok. I just thought you’d want to know. So, how’s the trip going?”

“It’s really good. I closed a couple more contracts for the Navy. Made some great deals.”

“That’s awesome. The Commander will be pleased. You get back on Wednesday, right?

“That’s correct but I won’t be back in the office until Thursday.”

“Cool. Let’s grab lunch and you can fill me in on your trip.”

“Sounds good.”

“Well, I have to run. Have a safe trip back.”

“Thanks.” Jared ends the call and is not happy. Fuck! He needed to get back to Hawaii and speed up his plan before Naval Intelligence and the task force caught up with him. He should feel bad about what he was going to do but instead he was really looking forward to getting his revenge. He picked up his phone and made a couple calls to arrange transport back to Hawaii. Jared knew he had to use some dodgy methods to get back undetected. Thankfully, he had connections and he’d be back well before Naval Intelligence or the task force had any idea. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to the next phase of his plan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting the next chapter...life, work, and the holidays have been keeping me busy. Oh, and my muse decided that she needed a holiday. I'm hoping the next chapter is posted sooner rather than later. Thanks for hanging in there.

“Dad?”

“In here!” John called out from the kitchen.

Steve made his way through the house and noticed some new pictures of when Mary and he were kids on the shelves in the living room. He also saw several new ones of Danny and their team as well as some of Grace and Charlie. He smiled as he walked by each and thought that his dad’s house was starting to feel like a home.

“Hey, dad!”

“Good morning, son. Would you like some coffee?”

“Sure. I’m surprised you’re home. I figured you’d be at the office already.”

“I’m heading out to Pearl when Meka gets here to pursue some leads so I’m not going into the office until later.

“Oh, ok.”

“What brings you by?”

“I was wondering if you still had my old board lying around.”

“Yeah, it’s in the garage behind the Marquis.”

“Wow! You still have that car?”

“Well, I’ve held on to it hoping that maybe someday you and I could restore it.”

“Oh…that could be fun or the worst idea ever!” Steve laughed. 

“C’mon…it won’t be that bad. Could be a great father/son bonding experience.”

“Perhaps. It certainly couldn’t hurt to try.” Steve smiled.

“So, did Grace make the cheerleading squad?”

“Yes, she did. You should have seen how excited she was.”

“That’s great news. I know Danny was nervous yesterday thinking about it. He tried to hide it but being a father I could see right through him.”

“He’s really a good father, isn’t he?”

“That’s an understatement. I wish I had him as a role model when I was raising you and your sister then maybe I wouldn’t have screwed up so much.”

“Dad, that’s all in the past so no sense dwelling. Plus, we’re in a good place now, which is why I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh, ok. What is it?” John said nervously.

“I want to tell you why I really left the Navy. I know Danny and Cath filled the team in on some of the details but I wanted to tell you everything.”

“Steve, you don’t need to tell me if you’re not ready.”

“Well, I want to tell you. Plus, you should hear it from me.” The two men made their way into the living room. Steve sat on the sofa and John in his recliner. Taking a deep breath, Steve looked at his father before telling him about his relationship with Nick and everything that happened on the mission that led to Nick’s death. When he finished, he saw that his father had tears in his eyes. John got up, sat next to his son, and then hugged him.

“Steve, I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I wish I could have been there for you. I wish I’d known.”

“I wasn’t completely alone. I had Freddie, Cath and even Chin and Kono when I got back to Hawaii.” Steve looked at his father and saw the sadness in his eyes.

“That’s good but I still wish I had known.”

“Dad, it’s ok. It’s not like you and I were close or I gave you a chance to know more about the situation. I didn’t tell you everything when I left the Navy because I felt like a failure and I needed to deal with that first.” Steve took a deep breath. “Please know that I’m not telling you now to make you feel bad. I told you because you deserved to know the truth.”

“Thank you, Steve. I appreciate you opening up to me and I’m sorry that Nick took advantage of your love for him. Now, things make sense.” John stood up and looked out the window. “We’ve wasted so many years not talking to each other but I want to be here for you now, if you’ll let me.”

“I want that too.” Steve smiled. “What do you think about inviting Mary back to Hawaii? I haven’t seen her in years and I think it’s time to put our family back together.”

“That’s a great idea.” John smiled. “So, do I have Danny to thank for your newfound focus on family?”

“Perhaps.” Steve looked at his father. “I see him with his kids and I want that for me and for our family. I want to be someone those kids can rely on whether as a family friend or maybe as a parent.”

“Wow, ok. I never thought you were looking to settle down.”

“Neither did I but you know Danny, Grace, and Charlie…how could anyone not want to be part of that family? I know I’ve only known them a short time but I’m so in love with Danny and those kids that it scares me sometimes.”

“Steve, it’s wonderful that you care about them as much as you do. You both deserve some happiness after what you’ve been through. Plus, I wouldn’t mind having a couple more grandkids to spoil. It’s just not the same with Joanie being in LA with Mary.”

“Well, then it’s settled. I’ll call Mary and invite her and Joanie to Hawaii. Knowing her, I’ll have to buy the tickets.” Steve laughed.

“I’m sure…I’ll help out if you need it. In the meantime, I should fix up the house a bit before they get here. I’ve been using yours and Mary’s bedrooms for storage but it would be nice to make them into a couple of guest rooms.”

“That’s a great idea. Let me know how I can help and we’ll make it happen.”

Steve and his father finished their coffee and then John left for Pearl and Steve for his surf shop. Both men felt good about their relationship and looked forward to the future. 

*************

Jared made it back to Honolulu without either Naval Intelligence or the task force knowing. His connections were able to get him on a private plane that landed at a secluded airfield on the windward side of the island. He had arranged to have a car waiting for him so he could get around the island unnoticed. Jared was able to complete the first part in his plan with ease. Now, he just had to wait until things started to hit-the-fan so to speak to move to part two. Things were working out perfectly. Thank goodness he was able to get back to Hawaii undetected. Jared laughed to himself at how those fools had no idea about what’s going to happen.

*************

Danny and Catherine arrived at HQ and were greeted by Chin, who had a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, Chin. What’s up?”

“HPD got a call from someone who found a bloody knife in a plastic bag under the bed of some guy he hooked up with a week ago.”

“Ok. Did HPD investigate? Why are we involved?”

“HPD turned the case over to us because of what the caller said about the knife. His description matches the weapon used to kill the Myriad CEO and CFO.”

“Sounds like this might be a solid lead. Did HPD get an address?”

“Yes, and that’s where this gets complicated.” Chin handed Danny the file and he and Catherine both recognized the address. 

“Is HPD sure this is the address?”

“Yes. How do you want to proceed?”

“Like we would handle any other situation like this…we get a warrant and then search the premises.” Danny sighed. “Some days I really hate my job.”

Danny heads into his office and sat down at his desk, ran his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath. He wasn’t looking forward to what was about to happen but he was sworn to uphold the law, which is what he would do.

“Danny? Are you ok?” Catherine inquired.

“No, but I’m sure you figured that out already.”

“Yes, that I did.” Catherine looked at Danny and could tell he was trying to work something out in his head. “What are you thinking?”

“Something about this just doesn’t feel right. It’s too simple.”

“I thought the same thing.”

“I guess we’ll know more soon so let’s see how this plays out.”

“You don’t think….”

“No, not even for a minute but I’m curious to know what’s going on.” Danny looks up and sees Chin.

“Ok, we’re set. I assume you and Cath will take lead?”

“Yes, and I want you and Kono with us. Get some officers from HPD as well. We’ll update John and Meka when they get back from Pearl.”

“You got it.”

Danny, Cath, and the team head over to the address the caller provided HPD. Things were definitely about to get interesting.

************

Steve realized that he forgot some paperwork at his place so he made a stop at home before heading to work. As he was sorting the papers, he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw Danny, Catherine, Chin, Kono and some HPD officers.

“Danny? What’s going on? Is everything ok?”

“Steve, we have a warrant to search your apartment.” Danny hands Steve the warrant. “Please step aside and let the officers do their job.”

“Danny? I don’t understand. What’s this about?”

“Steve, I need you to let us in so we can search your apartment. For once, just listen to me.”

“Ok.” Steve stepped aside as the team entered and began to search the apartment. Chin and Kono head directly for Steve’s bedroom to look for the knife.

“Catherine, what’s going on?”

“Steve, I can’t tell you so please stop asking. Just don’t say anything else.”

Steve stood there and watched HPD and the task force search his apartment. He tried to make eye contact with Danny but he kept avoiding him.

“Danny, we’ve got something.” Chin called out.

Danny walked over to Steve’s bedroom where Chin showed him the KA-BAR in a plastic bag just as the caller had described. At this point, he had no choice at what he needed to do next. Fuck! He walked back into the living room with Chin and Kono.

“Steven McGarrett, you’re under the arrest for the murders of Randall Montgomery and Mark Tucker.”

As Danny read him his rights, Steve felt Chin slipping handcuffs on his wrists. How could this be happening? After his rights were read to him, they escorted him out of his apartment and into a squad car. He knew this had to be a mistake and just needed to talk to Danny. 

“Chin, get this processed right away. I want Max to take care of it personally. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Kono and I will wait at the lab for the results.” Chin sighed. “Do you think that Steve was involved?”

“No, but we need to do this by the book. Plus, whoever set him up might have eyes and ears on the force so we have to make it look like we think Steve did it.”

“Got it. We’ll let you know when we have the results.” Chin and Kono leave with the knife and had to the police lab.

“Well Danny, you had me going there for a minute.” Cath said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” Danny sees the look on Catherine’s face. “Oh, sorry about that…I had to make it look good just in case we were being watched. This is obviously a set up.”

“Agreed. Steve would never do anything like this…but why set him up? What’s the point?”

“I don’t know yet but we’re going to find out…you can count on it.”

Danny, Catherine, and the HPD officers leave Steve’s apartment and head back towards HQ to start questioning Steve. They know he didn’t commit the murders but they had to make it look like they thought he was guilty.

************

Jared sat in his unmarked car and watched the scene unfold and smiled at his handy work. The first step in his plan was proceeding nicely. Now, he had to get to his next destination to put the second part of his plan into motion.

************

Back at the task force office, Chin hands Danny a file and he reads through the contents. “Is Max sure this is the murder weapon?”

“Yes, he was able to determine that the stab wounds match the blade. He was also able to detect traces of blood and DNA, which match our victims.”

“Were there any prints on the weapon?” Catherine asked.

“Yes, Lieutenant Rollins we were able to pull one set from the weapon. It’s there in Max’s report.”

Danny and Catherine looked at the report again and see whose fingerprints are listed and are both shocked.

“This can’t be correct. There’s just no way.”

“I’m sorry Danny, but Max confirmed that the information is correct.”

“Ok, whoever is setting up Steve has gone through a lot of trouble to make sure he looks guilty.”

“Agreed. Let’s go talk to Steve to hear what he has to say.”

“Yeah, he’s been sitting there for a bit and who knows what he’s thinking right now.”

“Danny, don’t worry too much. He’ll understand why we had to arrest him.”

“I hope you’re right, Cath.” 

*************

Steve looked around the interrogation room and felt like he’d been in there for hours. The room had a strange blue glow and the chair he was cuffed to was hard and uncomfortable. Not that he expected it to be anything but uncomfortable. As he waited for Danny and Cath, he knew there was no way they would believe he killed anyone. This was clearly a mistake and once they got back the forensics on the knife, they would let him go…he hoped. He heard the door to the room open and in walked Danny and Catherine.

“Danny! Catherine! What’s going on? I didn’t kill anyone. You have to believe me!”

“Steve, calm down. We know you didn’t kill anyone.”

“Then why did you arrest me, Danny?”

“I’m sorry, Steve. We had to bring you in to make it look good.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When HPD alerted us about an anonymous caller saying they saw a bloody knife under your bed, we knew something wasn’t right. You’re obviously being set up.” Danny smiled. “So, we had to make it look like we believed you were guilty just in case the person who set you up was watching.” Danny looked at Steve and could tell that he understood. “So, do you have any idea who set you up? We have our suspicions but we still don’t know their motive.”

“It had to be Jared. I can honestly say that I’ve only had one other person over to my place since Jared and he wouldn’t have a motive. I’m not sure what Jared’s up to is but he’s the only one who’s been to my place and he knew the CEO of Myriad.”

“That’s who we suspected as well but we still don’t know why he would set you up.” Catherine added.

“Can you think of any reason why Jared would do this to you? Did you know him from your SEAL days?”

“No, I think I would have remembered him.”

“Well, the only other connection we have is Nick.”

“What do you mean, Danny?”

“Think about it. Nick was selling Myriad tech and Jared was the one handling their contracts with the Navy.” Danny looked at Steve. “You mentioned that Nick was talking to someone on the phone during that mission when you killed him. He told the person on the other end that he loved them. Do you think it could have been Jared?” Danny asked.

“Shit! That has to be it. He must have been working with Nick...but how did they know each other?” Steve looked at both Danny and Cath. 

“Danny, let me call my team and see if they can dig deeper into Jared’s and Nick’s pasts. We have access to classified records that your team doesn’t…maybe they can find a connection.” Cath grabbed her phone and called her team.

“How could I have missed it? I feel like a fool. First, Nick uses me and now Jared gets close and sets me up. I’m really off my game.”

“Steve, you can’t beat yourself up for not seeing the signs. You’ve been dealing with Nick’s betrayal and you weren’t in the best place. Jared knew this and used it against you.”

Cath ended her call and joined Danny and Steve. “I don’t know how we didn’t make the connection before but it looks like Jared and Nick were both stationed in San Diego before Nick joined your team.”

“How did we not know about this?”

“Danny, your team didn’t know about Nick until recently so you wouldn’t have known to look for a connection.” Cath replied.

“True. Let’s say that it is Jared. What’s his endgame? Was this just about getting revenge for Steve killing Nick? He’d have to know we’d figure out that Steve didn’t commit the murders.”

“It has to be a distraction to keep both of your teams and me tied up dealing with my arrest.”

“Ok, so why does he need us distracted?”

“That’s a great question, Cath.” Danny sighed. “Jared must be holding a major grudge to go through all the trouble of setting you up.”

“Well, if he’s behind this like we suspect, then what’s his next move? What’s he after?” Cath asks.

“Whatever it is it has to be more than just setting me up for murder. He could have killed me…he certainly had several opportunities to take me out.”

“Maybe he needed the distraction to get off the island.” Cath suggested.

“Maybe, but there’s got to be more going on. We’re missing something.” Danny ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Whatever he’s after we need to be ready for anything.”

At that moment Meka entered the interrogation room. “Danny, can I talk to you?”

“What is it Meka? You can speak freely.”

“I don’t want to worry anyone but I haven’t heard from John since our visit to Pearl this afternoon. He said he had to stop at home to grab some paperwork but that was hours ago. He should be here by now.”

“Have you been able to locate his car?”

“Yeah, Chin pinged his location and it shows his car is at home but he’s not answering his phone, which is not like him.”

“Danny! It’s Jared. He’s got my father. That’s why he set me up…so he could to get to him.”

“Steve, we don’t know that for sure but I have a feeling you’re right.” Danny sighs. “Meka, tell Chin to get our teams ready to go as soon as we get our gear.”

“You got it.” 

“Danny! I’m going with you.”

“Steve…”

“It’s my father I need to go.”

“Ok, but you follow my orders. No crazy SEAL stuff, understood?

“Yes, sir!”

“Don’t make me regret this, Steven.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” Steve winks at Danny.

“You two are so cute together.” Cath smiles and laughs.

Danny rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah….let’s go.” 

Danny, Steve, and Cath join the rest of the team and grab their gear before heading out.

*************

John woke up and found that he was tied to a chair in his living room. His head hurt and his eyes took a minute to focus and when they did, he saw Lieutenant Jared Ross standing in front of him holding a gun.

“Ross? What the hell is going on?”

“All in good time old man.” Jared smiles. “I hope your head doesn’t hurt too much. Sorry about that but I couldn’t have you messing up my plans.”

“I don’t know what you’re up to but you’re not going to get away with it.”

“We’ll see about that…however, right now I need to make a call.” Jared picks up John’s phone and calls Danny.

“John? Where are you?”

“Commander Williams it’s good to hear your voice.”

Danny puts his phone on speaker. “Who is this? Where’s John?”

“Commander don’t play dumb….you know exactly who this is and where both John and I are right now.”

“Ross, you’re not going to get away with whatever you’re planning.” Danny signals the team to move out and head to John’s house. Steve, Cath, and Danny get into his car and speed towards the McGarrett house with the team following close behind.

“Well, I’m planning to kill John and once I do, I’ll be long gone.”

“Jared you better not harm a hair on my father’s head.”

“Steve, it’s good to hear from you. I’m surprised you’re out of jail already. I do hope your time being locked up wasn’t too unpleasant. Although, if I recall correctly, you always did like being tied up.”

“Fuck you, Jared! What do you want?”

“I believe I already told Commander Williams what I want…but first, say hi to daddy.”

Jared puts the call on speaker. “Hello?”

“Dad?”

“Yes son, it’s me. Just do whatever he wants. Don’t worry about me.”

“Dad, nothing is going to happen to you not after we’ve gotten close again.”

Jared laughs. “How touching.”

“Why are you doing this? My father isn’t a part of this.”

“You still haven’t figured it out? I thought you were smarter than this. Guess all your drinking and fucking around has made you soft.”

“This is about Nick, right?”

“Ding ding ding…give the man a prize.” Jared laughs. “Maybe you are smarter than I gave you credit for.”

“Jared, if it’s me you want, I’ll come to you. There’s no need to involve my father.” 

“How sweet but I don’t want you. I just want you to suffer the way I did when you killed Nick. You took away the love of my life and for that you must pay.”

“Jared don’t. I’m sorry for killing Nick but I was just defending myself. I didn’t want to shoot him. I loved him.”

“Well, he didn’t love you. It was all part of our plan. He faked his feelings for you to get close and to gain access to your security clearance. It was all working perfectly until you killed him.”

“Jared, this is insane. Let’s meet and talk.”

“There will be no talking.” Jared laughed. “Ya know, it’s actually kinda funny how easy it was to get into your bed twice. You really are a slut, McGarrett. Does your father know how pathetic you are?”

“Shut up! My son is not pathetic. He’s the best man I know. You’re the pathetic one who’s also a traitor.”

Jared lifts his gun and hits John across the face. “Shut up old man.”

Steve hears his father moan after being hit with Jared’s gun. “I’m going to end you.”

“I don’t think so Steve. Once I kill your father I’ll be in the wind and you’ll never find me. Besides, you’ll have your hands full trying to prove you didn’t kill those Myriad execs.”

“You know I didn’t do it and so does the task force. You’re plan is falling apart you bastard.”

“Now now, no need to call me names Steven.”

“I didn’t kill them. What would have been my motive?”

“How should I know? I’m sure there are a million reasons why a pathetic SEAL like you would kill someone. Maybe you snapped? Maybe it was PTSD?”

Danny continued to speed towards John’s house while Steve kept Jared talking in order to keep him distracted long enough until they got there before he had a chance to kill his father.

“You know, I have to hand it to you Jared. It takes a pretty smart person to get away with murder and scamming the Navy out of money. It must have been difficult putting in all in place.”

“Nice try, McGarrett. I know what you’re doing and I’m not falling for it...I’m not admitting to anything. Now, where was I? Oh yes, I was about to put a bullet in your father’s head. It’s really a shame too and so unnecessary.”

“Jared! Don’t do it…you won’t get away. I’ll hunt you down…there is no place on this planet where you can hide from me.”

At that moment Danny pulled on to the McGarrett property and he, Steve, and Cath jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Jared heard the cars and moved to the windows at the front of the house. As they ran towards the house, they heard gunshots and Steve feared the worst but then realized he was shot in the side. Danny and Cath saw Steve go down but he waved them on and they ran to the back of the house while he took cover behind a tree.

Jared continued shooting at Danny’s and Cath’s teams and didn’t realize that they ran to the back of the house. Danny carefully opened the door and walked into the kitchen and Cath followed. They moved towards the living room and saw Jared standing at the window. John was tied to a chair closer to the dining room and out of their line of fire.

Jared turned back towards John with his weapon raised and they both knew they had to stop him before he killed Steve’s father. Danny lined up his shot, pulled the trigger, and hit Jared in the shoulder, which caused him to drop his weapon. Cath ran into the room and used some technique that Danny never saw before to get Jared pinned to the ground. He definitely had to ask her to show him that move. Before he realized it, Cath had Jared secured with zip ties.

With Jared secure, Danny ran to John and untied him freeing him from the chair. He pulled Danny into a tight hug, which Danny happily returned. “Thank you Danny, Cath. You saved my life.”

“Glad we were able to get here in time.”

Chin and Kono made their way into the house and saw Danny standing by John.

“Where’s Steve? I know he was with you.” John asked.

“He’s with the paramedics who are checking him out. Seems he caught a bullet in the side.” Kono replied.

“Danny, you three get outside and go check on Steve. We’ll take care of this scumbag.”

“Thanks, Chin. Make sure you read him his rights. I want everything done by the book. He’s not weaseling out on a technicality.”

“You got it. Now, go.”

Danny, John, and Cath head outside towards the ambulance to check on Steve. John is the first one to get there and is relieved to see his son is doing ok. 

“Dad! You’re ok.”

“Yes, thanks to Danny and Catherine. How are you doing? I heard you got shot.”

“Yeah, but it’s ok.” Steve looks at his boyfriend and friend and smiles. “Thank you.”

“No thanks necessary. John’s family and family protects each other.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Danny.” Cath smiles.

“Dad, I’m so sorry you got pulled into this mess.”

“Steve, that doesn’t matter right now. We’ll talk about everything later. I’m just happy you’re ok.”

“Probably not as happy as I am that you’re ok.” Steve smiled at his father. “Cath, can you make sure the paramedics check out my dad? I need a minute alone with Danny?”

“Of course. C’mon John, let’s get you checked out so the boys can talk.” Cath smiles and then she and John give Danny and Steve some privacy.

“Hey, Babe. How are you doing?”

“Much better now. Thank you again for saving my dad and believing in me.”

“No thanks needed. I’m glad we got here in time.” Danny smiled. “Sorry you got shot.”

“What? This?” Steve points to his injury and smiles. “We’ve both certainly seen worse over the years.” Steve reached out and squeezed Danny’s hand and pulled him down into a kiss. They ended the kiss and Danny smiled.

“Well, based on that kiss you can’t be in too much pain.” Danny laughed. “However, I think we should let the paramedics do their job and get you to the hospital. Your father can ride with you in the ambulance and I’ll meet you there once HPD finishes with the crime scene.” Danny called Cath and John back over as the paramedics were starting to load Steve into the ambulance. At that moment, Kono walked over with an update.

“Hey, boss, Lieutenant Rollins, we put Ross in my car and we’re going to take him back to HQ. I assume you’ll be there to question him?”

“Yes, but first I need to make sure HPD processes the scene and then I have to go to the hospital.

“Danny, there’s no need for you to stay here. I’ll make sure everything is handled.”

“Cath, are you sure?”

“Yes, you should be at the hospital with John and Steve.”

“Thanks, Cath.” Danny gives her a big hug. “Once I make sure John and Steve are ok I’ll head back to HQ to question Ross…and he’s going to tell us everything. I’m going to make sure he gets put away for a long time.” Danny pauses. “Oh, and make sure he’s as uncomfortable as possible until I return.”

“Happy to oblige, boss. See you later.” Kono smiled and walked away.

“You know the Navy is going to want to talk to him as well.” Cath added. 

“Yeah, I know but I get first crack at him. He’s committed two murders and those are civilian matters.” 

“You’re not questioning him without me.” Steve spoke up. 

“Steve, you’re not going to be involved in the questioning. We’re doing everything by the book on this one.”

“Danny’s right, Steve. We can’t risk him getting off on a technicality.” Cath added.

Steve glared at both Danny and Cath and was about to speak when the paramedics put the oxygen mask back on his face. “Son, relax. Danny and Cath have this…they’ll make sure the case is airtight. Right now, you need to get looked at by a doctor.” The paramedics finished loading Steve in the ambulance and closed the doors and drove away. 

Steve wasn’t happy about not being involved in questioning Jared but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get a chance to talk to the bastard. After all, he was a SEAL and he wasn’t going to let a little thing like a gunshot stop him.

*************

“Well, I’m sure he’s not going to sit around for long.”

“That’s a guarantee, Cath. Hopefully, the doctors will keep him overnight so we can question Ross without having to worry about him showing up.”

“I’ll contact some of his SEAL buddies who are stationed at Pearl to come and sit with Steve tonight. They’ll make sure he stays put.”

“Thanks, Cath! You know, you impressed me today and if you ever want a job, I’d be happy to have you on the task force.”

“That’s the best offer I’ve had in a while, Danny. However, I love my job with Naval Intelligence too much to give it up…but, perhaps someday I’ll take you up on that offer.” Cath smiles.

“You let me know.” Danny looked around at the scene and sighed. “Ok, I guess I should get going. I’ll see you later at HQ.”

Danny got into his car and took a deep breath and was thankful that both Steve and John made it out alive knowing things could have ended up quite differently. At that moment, he needed to talk to his children…he needed to hear their voices to be reminded of the good things in life. Plus, he knew the ordeal would be all over the news and they would be worried. Danny started the car and made his way to the hospital…he pressed the call button on his steering wheel and placed a call to Grace.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hey! Shouldn’t you be taking me to the hospital? I got shot too.” Jared yelled from the back seat of Kono’s car.

“You’re fine....it was a through and through. The paramedics checked you out and said you were good to travel. So, shut it already.” Chin barked back.

“Do you believe this guy, cuz? What a baby.”

“I hear ya, Kono.”

“This is police brutality. The Navy isn’t going to tolerate this type of behavior towards one of it’s officers.”

“First, you’ve murdered two people that we know of and for that, you’re going to pay. Second, our task force has full immunity so you’re complaints of police brutality won’t hold water.” Chin was not having any of Ross’s whining. They were taking him to HQ and he couldn’t wait for Danny to get back so they could question the bastard.

************

Danny arrived at the hospital and made his way to the ER to check on John and Steve. When he reached the nurse’s desk they were expecting him so he was immediately brought to where John was being treated.

“Danny, it’s good to see you.”

“Hey, John. How are you feeling? Did you see a doctor yet?”

“Yeah, the doctor just left. Thankfully, no concussion just some bruising. I’ll be in a bit of pain for a few days so the doc prescribed some pain meds. Oh, I’ll have to take a few days off from work while I recover.”

“Luckily, I know your boss so I’m sure it won’t be a problem.” Danny and John both laughed. “So, where’s that crazy kid of yours?”

“They took him down for some scans. It looks like the bullet went clear through his side and the doctor doesn’t think it hit any vital organs but they want to confirm his diagnosis. Knowing Steve, he won’t stay the night in the hospital and will check himself out against medical advice.”

“Would he really do that?”

“Danny, I’ve heard all kinds of crazy stories from my friend Joe, who was Steve’s Commander in the Navy. He never followed medical advice and just barreled through the pain.”

“Wow! I knew he didn’t like to follow orders, but I figured he’d at least listen to medical advice.”

“You would think so, right? It’s the strangest thing, he can follow orders from his superiors but no one else. I remember when he was a kid and when his mother and I would try to get him to do something he would get this look on his face and we knew we were in for stubborn Steve.”

“I’m learning so much and it’s all starting to make sense.” Danny laughed. “Thanks for the insight.”

“You’re welcome. I figured if you’re going to date my son you need to know these things.” John smiled.

“So, you’re ok with us dating?”

“Yes, Danny it’s not a problem. I’m glad Steve has you and the kids in his life. In fact, we were talking about you, Grace, and Charlie earlier today. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my son this happy and I know I have you and your kids to thank.”

“Well, I can’t take all the credit.” Danny paused. “I honestly never thought I’d be in another serious relationship but Steve just makes you his mission and you can’t help but fall in love with the Neanderthal.”

“I love you too, Danno.”

“Steve, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear that you’re in love with me.” Steve gave him one of his goofy grins.

“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” Danny winked. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m great now…we just have to wait for the scans and then we can go.”

“Steve, if the doctor says you need to stay that’s what you’ll do.”

“Danno, if there’s nothing wrong with me, then I’m going home. I need to see the kids and Ranger.”

At that moment Cath and a couple guys dressed in Navy fatigues entered the room.

“Hello gentlemen.” Cath smiled. “Danny, these are the SEALS I promised to bring with me.”

“Bulldog, Ducks? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Smooth Dog! Rollins said you needed some babysitters.”

Danny looked at Steve and mouthed ‘Smooth Dog’, to which Steve just smiled.

“Cath! I don’t need anyone to watch me.”

“Steve, you know as well as I do that as soon as you can get out of here you’ll head straight for the task force office and try to see Ross. Bulldog and Ducks are here to make sure you stay put.”

“Thank you, Catherine. I’m glad you got reinforcements because I know I wouldn’t be able to stop him once Danny went back to HQ.”

“You’re welcome, John.”

“Yes, thank you Catherine.” Danny smiled.

“It’s my pleasure, Danny.”

“So, Bulldog and Ducks…I’m sure there’s some good stories behind those names…but I really need to hear all about how McGarrett got the name Smooth Dog.”

“Danny, that’s classified and I’m never going to tell.”

“Don’t worry, Danny. I’ll tell you later. It’s actually quite the funny story.”

“Cath, you wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I would and I’m going to…you can count on that!”

Steve had a look that Danny hasn’t seen yet and it reminded him of Grace when she didn’t get her way. It was quite adorable actually.

“So, Commander Williams, Cath has updated us on the situation and we’ll make sure McGarrett stays put. Oh, and she also filled us in on your background…impressive. It figures McGarrett would be with someone who’s his equal.”

“Well, thank you Bulldog. I appreciate the compliment.”

“You can call me Josh.”

“Well, then call me Danny.”

“I’m Marcus.” Ducks volunteered.

“Nice to meet both of you.”

“I hate to break up this bonding moment, but shouldn’t you be getting back to HQ to question Ross?”

“Yes, Smooth Dog, I should. Cath, will you be joining me?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Let’s get out of here.” Cath looked at Bulldog and Ducks. “You know McGarrett, don’t fall for any of his tricks.”

“Aye aye, Lieutenant.”

“Good, we’ll check back for a sitrep in an hour.”

Danny and Catherine turned to leave when his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Grace calling, which was odd because he spoke to her on his way over to the hospital. He answered the call. “Hey, Monkey!”

**************

Chin woke up and didn’t know where he was. His arm was pinned and he could taste blood in his mouth. He looked over to see Kono pushed up against her seat by the deployed airbag. His head was pounding and he tried to remember what happened. In that moment he had a feeling of dread and realized Jared was no longer in the car. Fuck! Someone hit them and Jared escaped. It had to be a coordinated attack to free Jared.

Chin reached over and nudged Kono trying to wake her up. “Kono? Kono? Wake up.”

Kono started to moan and then her eyes fluttered and began to open. “Ouch! What the hell happened?”

“We were run off the road and Jared escaped. He must have had a contingency plan in case he was arrested.” Chin was pissed. “Can you reach your phone? Mine flew into the back seat and I can’t reach it.”

“I don’t think so…I can barely move and it’s in my pocket.” Kono tried to reach her phone but she couldn’t move her arm into the correct angle to reach her pocket. “Fuck! I can’t reach it. I’m sorry, Chin.”

“It’s ok. Don’t hurt yourself trying. Someone had to see the accident and I’m sure they called 911.” Chin tried to reassure Kono. “HPD will be here soon…hopefully sooner rather than later. Danny needs to know Jared got away. Who knows what he’s going to do next. Something tells me he’s not done with Steve yet.”

“Do you really think he’s going to stick around? I figured he’d just get off the island as quickly as possible.”

“Let’s hope that’s all he does…but I have a bad feeling, Kono.”

Chin’s headache started to get worse and all he wanted to do was sleep but he knew he had to stay awake. As he fought to stay conscious, he heard sirens in the distance and he knew help was on the way.

*************

“Grace? Are you there?”

“Well, hello again Commander.”

“Ross!” Danny turned and looked at Cath, Steve, and John who heard him say Jared’s last name. At the same time, the two SEALs wondered what was going on. Danny knew this wasn’t good considering Ross was calling from Grace’s phone

“That’s right. It’s good to hear your voice again. It’s too bad about earlier…I really wanted to kill McGarrett’s father but I think I have two much better options now.”

Danny put the call on speaker and at the same time he opened the tracker app he enabled on his kid’s mobile phones. He also gestured to Cath to trace the call. Danny then noticed he got a text message from Grace’s phone. He opened it and saw his two children unconscious at the bottom of a pit.

“Ross, you better not harm either one of my children. If you want to hurt Steve, then kill me…my children are not involved.”

“Commander your kids became involved as soon as you and McGarrett started dating. I know how much he cares for these kids and their deaths will be something he won’t be able to live with. Plus, you’ll never forgive yourself for getting involved with the person that led to your children’s deaths. How could you stay with the person who caused that? You see, it’s the perfect revenge. Steve loses you and those kids. I do love when a plan comes together.”

Danny knew he had to keep Jared talking to get a location on the call. “Jared, how did you get away? Where are the two officers who were taking you in?”

“Oh, I’m really not sure. I didn’t check their conditions after my man smashed into their car. Oh, there was a lot of blood if you care. I do hope they are ok.” Jared laughed.

“Ross you better listen to me and listen well, if anything happened to my officers or if anything happens to my children, you will die the most horrible death imaginable.”

“My my…that does sound terrible…but you’ll never find me. Good luck finding the bodies, Commander.” Jared ends the call.

“Fuck!!!”

“Danny, calm down. We’re going to find them.”

“Steven, don’t tell me to calm down. He’s got my kids and I’m going to kill him.”

“We’re going to get them back. You’ve got Cath and me and nothing will stop us.”

“Commander, Ducks and I want to help too. You just tell us what you need.”

“I need my kids back is what I need.” Danny barked and then took a deep breath. “Sorry about that. I appreciate all of the help. Cath, did you get a location?”

“We didn’t get an exact location but we’re within a block. What about your tracking app?”

“Ross must have disabled it on both Charlie’s and Grace’s phones.”

“That’s ok, we’re close and with the tracking expertise between the five of us, we’ll find them and Ross will pay.”

“Thanks, Steve. Are you sure you’re up for this…ya know, gunshot and all?”

Before Steve could answer, Bulldog spoke up. “Smooth Dog’s a machine, Commander. If he says he’s good, believe him, he’s good.”

“What he said, Danny.” Steve smiles.

“Steve, we have to get them back. Those kids are my world and I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to them.”

“You won’t have to find out. Trust me when I say we’re getting them back. I didn’t just find all of you to lose you. It’s not going to happen.”

“Thank you.” Danny pulls Steve into a soft hug so he doesn’t cause him any pain. “Ok, let’s move out.”

*************

Grace and Charlie heard their kidnapper on the phone talking to their father and they tried not to panic. Although they couldn’t make out everything the man was saying, they did hear the man threatening to kill them. So yeah, they definitely had something to panic about.

“Charlie, I’m scared.”

“I know, Gracie. I am too but we have to have faith that Dad will find us. You know that he will do whatever it takes.”

“I know he will but what if it’s too late? I don’t want to die.”

“Grace, remember what Dad taught us? You know, how to take care of ourselves in case something bad happened? We have to stay calm and remember all the training.” Charlie tried to get Grace to focus but wasn’t having much luck. “Grace Ann Williams, you need to focus. Use that big brain of yours and remember what Dad told us to do in bad situations. We need to work together and think of a way out of this place.”

“Charlie, we’ve been kidnapped and thrown into what appears to be a well or water overflow area. There doesn’t appear to be a way out…the walls are too smooth to climb and we don’t have anything that we can use to make our way to the top. So, brother dear…how do you think we’ll get out of here?”

“I don’t know. You’re the brains of this operation. I was hoping you’d figure something out.”

“Well, unless some climbing gear magically appears, we’re stuck down here.”

At that moment they hear the hatch at the top of the well opening. “I see you’re awake. Good. I wouldn’t want you two to miss all the fun.”

“Who are you? What do you want from us? We’re just kids.”

“While that is very true…I don’t want anything from you really. Just your lifeless bodies.” Jared laughs. “It’s a shame that your father had to get involved with McGarrett. Oh well, your deaths will serve my purpose.”

“You won’t get away with this. Our father will save us and then he’ll come after you.”

“Such faith. That’s sweet but it won’t save you.”

“You don’t know him…he will find us.” Charlie yelled.

“You hold on to that if you want but I think you have more pressing matters to worry about.” Charlie and Grace heard the sound of running water and then noticed it was starting to fill up around their feet. “As you can see, this well is starting to fill up with water and won’t stop until it reaches the top. Once I close this hatch, there will be nowhere for the water to go and sadly, there will be no air left for you to breathe.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Crazy? I prefer diabolical genius. Ok, enough chit chat, I have places to be.” Jared closes the hatch and turns the wheel on top locking it creating a water-tight seal. Even if their father finds them it will be too late, which causes him to smile. While the Commander and the task force are busy trying to save those two brats, he would be free to make his way off the island. Yes indeed, he really did like it when a plan came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a crazy week ahead so the next chapter won't be posted until next weekend. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I really do appreciate all the support.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. The holidays, although very enjoyable, kept me so busy that I didn't have time to work on updates. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with the story...it's appreciated. Enjoy!

“Grace, how are you doing?”

“I’m wet, cold, and tired...how do you think I’m doing?”

“Glad to hear you’re still as charming as ever.” Charlie looked at his sister and hoped she could hang on until their father found them. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be a bitch but stuff like this never happened to us back in New Jersey.”

“You can say that again! Things are certainly different here. But don’t think about it…we’re going to be ok. We just have to tread water until Danno gets here.”

“He’d better get here soon because that hatch is getting awfully close and based on the rate in which the water is filling up in this well, I don’t think we have more than thirty minutes before we’re out of air.”

“He’ll get here, Gracie. I just know he will. Pops won’t let us die.” 

“I hope you’re right, Charlie.” Grace sounded unsure but she tried to hold on as best as she could. 

“You’ll see. I know Danno and I have faith.”

************

On the way to the location where they tracked Jared, Danny called Meka to update him on the latest. He learned from his partner that Chin and Kono were in a car accident and they were being taken to the hospital but neither had any serious injuries. 

“Danny, how are Chin and Kono?” Cath asked. 

“Meka said they were ok and were taken to the hospital to be checked out.” Danny sighed. “I also told Meka to meet us with reinforcements.”

“Good idea, Danny. We can use all the help we can get.” Cath added. 

Steve has an odd look on his face and Danny wondered what was going on with him. “Steve, are you ok?”

“Not really. It’s because of me that we’re all in this mess. I’m sorry my past is affecting your team and now your kids.” 

“Steve, my team is involved because there were two murders and we were called to take the case. Your connection was a coincidence. Enough of the self-blame...there’s no time for that now. We need to save my kids!”

“Danny, we’re almost there.”

“Thanks, Cath.” 

As they pulled up to the building, they saw Meka and a very special helper, Ranger. 

“Hey, Meka! I see you brought the reinforcements I asked for.” Danny smiled and then knelt down to talk to Ranger. “Hey, buddy. You’ve got a very important job today. Gracie and Charlie have been taken by a bad man and I need your help to find them. Can you do that?” Ranger looked at Danny and he knew he understood. 

“Good move with the dog, Danny.” Cath said. 

“Yeah, he’s former military and now lives with us and I know he’ll find the kids.”

“How do you want to play this?” Steve asked. 

“You, Meka, Ranger and I will go in the front and look for the kids. Cath, take Bulldog and Ducks and go in the back. Make sure Jared doesn’t try to make a run for it out the rear of the building.”

“Ok boys, let’s move. That bastard is not getting away.” 

“Thanks, Cath.” 

“You bet. Now, go get your kids.” Cath leads her team away to cover the back.

*************

Jared looked at the hatch on the floor and knew it would only be a matter of time before the well was full of water. He thought that maybe killing these two innocent kids was a bit extreme but he needed to teach McGarrett a lesson for killing Nick. He was going to pay for taking the man he loved away from him…and then, he would get out of Hawaii and be home free.

As he was making his final preparations, Jared heard a noise outside. He carefully looked out the window and was shocked at what he saw. It was McGarrett who was with Commander Williams, Rollins and what looked like some SEALs and they were looking around trying to determine which building to enter. Fuck! How the hell did they find him so fast? He needed to get out without being seen. He remembered there was a passageway out the back of the building that he could use to escape.

Jared turned to run when he heard McGarrett and the others enter the building. He stood still as to not alert them to his position. He looked around the corner and saw Commander Williams, McGarrett, someone he didn’t recognize, and a large German Shepard. He watched as they moved through the room looking for the kids as the Commander spoke to the dog. Jared noticed that Williams held an article of clothes to the dog’s nose no doubt to help him find the kids. After he sniffed the clothes, Williams let the dog loose and he ran around the room searching for the kids. The dog efficiently covered the entire room and then found the hatch and he started to bark alerting the Commander. 

“Guys, it looks like Ranger’s found something.” Danny lead Steve and Meka over to the dog. “What did you find boy?” Ranger scratched at the floor pointing out the hatch. 

“Danny, it looks like some kind of drain or well.” Steve immediately saw the look of horror on Danny’s face. 

Danny knelt down and started to pull at the hatch. “Steve, help me! I have to get my kids. I swear if that bastard harmed them…” Steve joined Danny and started to turn the locking mechanism praying that the kids were ok. 

Jared watched as the two men tried to open the hatch knowing that they would be too late. Those kids have certainly downed by now. He smiled and knew this was the perfect opportunity for him to slip out unnoticed so he quietly made his way down the corridor towards the rear exit. 

**************

Inside the well, Grace and Charlie were now pressed up against the hatch with very little space to breathe. The water was quickly replacing the air in the well. The siblings were trying their best to tread water but they were becoming tired and Grace slipped below the surface several times. Charlie was able to pull her back up but it was tiring him out quickly. 

“Gracie…c’mon…fight. You have to keep your head above water.” Grace was holding on as best as she could but it was becoming too difficult. 

“Cha..Charlie…I can’t fight anymore. I’m so tired. Tell Danno that I love him.” With those words Grace inhaled a mouthful of water, coughed, and couldn’t hold on anymore. 

“No, I won’t…you’re going to tell him yourself. You have to fight. I can’t make it without you…you’re my other half…don’t leave me.” Charlie desperately held on to his sister and used all of his energy to keep her from going under but he was so tired. He watched in vain as his sister started to sink to the bottom of the well. He tried to swim down to get her but he didn’t have enough air or energy and that’s when he started to swallow water. He choked and fought to stay above water but it was too much and he started to sink. 

*************

“Steve! Hurry!”

Steve was turning the locking mechanism and as it started to loosen, water seeped in-between the hatch and the well. All three men knew that this was not a good sign. They got the hatch off and saw Grace and Charlie not moving towards the bottom of the well. 

“No!!!!!!! Not my babies!” Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. He was about to jump in the well before Steve stopped him.

“Danny, let me get them.” 

“Steve, save my babies.” Danny put his faith in the man he had grown to love knowing that he was a SEAL and was trained for this type of situation. 

Steve jumped into the well and quickly made his way to Grace and Charlie. He grabbed both kids and brought them up to the surface where Danny and Meka pulled them up and started CPR. Steve got out of the well and helped the men with breathing and compressions. Danny was so distraught that he froze and Steve took over and worked on Grace. The next sound they heard was Charlie coughing up the water that had filled his lungs. Meka sat him up so he could expel the remaining water. Danny saw that Charlie was alive and embraced his son and hoped Grace would be ok. 

“Meka, call 911. Hurry.” Danny yelled. “Charlie, breathe…I’ve got you.”

“Ga…grace….save her! Please don’t let her die.” Charlie coughed out. 

Steve continued to work on Grace but she wasn’t responding. Danny and Charlie were crying and holding each other fearing for the worst. “Steve, you have to save her. I can’t lose my girl.”

Steve had no intention of giving up. Grace was going to live…he wouldn’t allow any other outcome. He stopped chest compressions and went back to mouth to mouth. He noticed Grace’s eyelids flutter and continued to breathe into her mouth. Then, Grace’s eyes opened and she started to cough up water and gasped for air. Steve sat her up to help her clear her lungs of water. Steve’s face was wet from tears and he looked at Grace with a smile. Danny and Charlie couldn’t believe what they were seeing and moved over to embrace her. 

Grace continued to cough but was able to speak. “Danno…I was so scared.”

“I know monkey. I was too.”

“Gracie, I’m sorry I couldn’t hold on any longer. I tried so hard.”

“It’s ok, Charlie. I know you tried your best.” Grace smiled and then looked at Steve. “Thank you for saving me.” 

Steve was so overwhelmed with emotions when Grace thanked him. He never thought he would feel such love for these two kids. “You’re welcome, Gracie. I’m glad I could help.”

“Stop being so modest, Steven. I’m just glad you got all SuperSEAL and saved my kids. I’ll always be grateful.”

“You’re welcome, Danny but I love you, Grace, and Charlie so there was no way I’d let any of you down.”

“Thanks, Steve. I’m glad you are in our lives.” Charlie gave Steve a great big smile and damn did he look just like his father when he smiled. 

“The ambulance is on the way.”

“Thanks, Meka. Any word on Jared?”

“Nothing but Ranger seems awfully focused on something.” 

Danny looks at his dog and knows he’s in attack mode. “Ranger, thank you for finding the kids. Now, go and do your thing.” With that being said, Ranger takes off towards the back of the building. 

“Meka, follow him. Steve and I will stay with the kids and wait for the ambulance.” 

*************

“Guys, we’ve got movement. Bulldog, Ducks, cover me. I’m going in.” The two SEALs covered Cath as she entered the building. They swept the entryway and then Cath spotted her target. 

“Don’t move, Jared. Drop the weapon.” 

Not wanting to be caught, Jared fired at Cath and the two SEALs. They took cover and returned fire. 

“Jared, you can’t escape. Surrender now… it’s your only option.”

“I’m not surrendering Lieutenant.” Jared continued to fire on Cath, Bulldog, and Ducks. While he was focused on returning fire, his back was to the corridor and he didn’t realize he was being approached. Before he knew what happened, Ranger jumped on his back and pushed him to the floor and he was caught off guard by the seventy-plus pound dog who now had the advantage. With the dog on his back, Jared wasn’t able to move and couldn’t reach his gun. Ranger saw he was trying to reach for his weapon and quickly bit Jared’s arm causing him to cry out in pain. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Meka joined Ranger and had his gun trained on Jared. 

“I’d listen to the man if I were you.” Cath stood with one foot on Jared’s hand making sure to apply as much pressure as possible.” 

“Ranger, release.” Meka commanded and the dog backed off. 

Cath looked at the two SEALs and motioned for them to join them. “Gentlemen, would you be so kind to secure this piece of shit for me? Oh and if you use a bit more force than necessary, Meka and I didn’t see anything.” Cath smiled.

“Yes, ma’am. It will be our pleasure.” 

“Thanks! Meka and I will be with Steve, Danny, and the kids.”

“Aye aye Lieutenant. We’ll get this bastard into our vehicle and ready for transport.”

“C’mon Meka, let’s join the others.” Cath looked at Ranger who was not sure what he should do. “Yes, you too big guy.” Ranger barked and happily followed. 

**************

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics were checking out the two kids. Steve was pacing, which was making Danny nervous. 

“Steve, stop pacing.”

“I can’t. I have too much adrenaline.”

“I know but you’re making me nervous. It’s killing you that you’re not out there chasing Jared, isn’t it?”

“Yes! He needs to pay for what he did.” 

“Agreed and he will. I’m sure Cath and her team will stop him.”

“Did someone say my name?” Cath smiled at Danny and Steve. 

“Tell me you got him.” Steve said.

“Yes, but I can’t take all the credit…that belongs to this guy right here.” Cath knelt down to scratch ranger on the head.

“Danny, your dog was amazing.” Meka said with a smile. “He took off down the corridor and when he saw Jared firing on Cath and her team he just ran right in and tackled that bastard and bit his arm.” Meka said excitedly. 

“Meka’s right. You did your Dad proud.” Cath kept scratching Ranger’s head, which he enjoyed as his tongue hung out of his mouth. 

Danny reached down and scratched Ranger behind the ears. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down buddy. You’re such a good boy.” Ranger looked at Danny and barked. 

“Oh, the Lieutenant here was pretty awesome too.” Meka smiled.

“You don’t have to tell me that, Meka. I’ve seen her in action.” Danny smiled at Cath. 

Cath just noticed that the kids were being checked out by paramedics. “Oh my God! I can’t believe I didn’t notice the kids. What happened to them?”

“Jared locked them in a well in the floor and then flooded it with water. When we got it open, they were both lifeless at the bottom.”

“Oh no!”

“Steve jumped in and got them out and then he and Meka saved them.” Steve stood silently trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

“Steve is quite the hero. You too Meka.” Cath smiled.

“Thanks, Cath. It was all instinct. All that SEAL training hasn’t gone to waste.”

“You’re too modest, Steven.” Danny added and pulled him into a hug. 

One of the EMTs approached the group. “Commander Williams. Can you join us so we can talk about your kids’ conditions?” 

“Sure. Excuse me.” Danny looked at Steve. “Are you coming?”

“Um, are you sure?”

“Yes, you crazy person.” Danny said with a smile. 

“We’ll head outside to make sure Jared has been secured.”

“Thanks, Cath.”

****************

“Guys, how about you turning your heads and letting me slip away? I’ll make it worth your while?”

“Shut up, Ross! You’re not getting out of this. Do you think we’d let you go after you killed two men and tried to kill two innocent kids?” Bulldog opened the door to their vehicle and pushed Jared inside. If he hit his head on the way in, nobody cared. 

Cath, Meka, and Ranger approached the vehicle. 

“Get that mutt away from me.” Jared yelled.

“Aww…is the big murdering lieutenant afraid of a little dog?” Ducks teased. 

“Guys, how is the prisoner?” Cath asked the SEALs. 

“Well, he tried to bribe us into letting him go so I suppose you can add that to the list of charges.” 

“Oh, did he now? Looks you just keep digging that hole you’re in a bit deeper. I know the Commander will enjoy throwing the book at you…and then you’ll have to deal with the NAVY.”

Jared looked at Catherine as if he wanted to kill her. How dare she talk to him this way. When he beat these charges she was top on his list to kill. 

“How are the kids? We saw the ambulance.” Ducks asked. 

“The paramedics are checking them out but I think they’ll be ok.” Meka answered. 

“That’s good news. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost one of my kids.” Josh (Bulldog) shared. 

“I hear ya, man. If anything happened to my son, Billy, I’d go crazy.”

“Well, thankfully no one had to lose a child today.” Added Marcus (Ducks). 

“Guys, how about you take this scum over to the task force office. Meka, can you take Ranger and tag along with Josh and Marcus and show them where they can lock Jared up? I’m going to check to see what’s going on with the kids.”

“You bet. C’mon guys. Wait until you see our office. It’s amazing.” Meka smiled. 

***************

“So, what’s the prognosis?” Cath inquired. 

“Looks like Grace and Charlie are getting an overnight stay in the hospital.” Danny shared. 

Cath looked at the two kids and could see they were not happy. “Well, we really don’t have to deal with Jared tonight so why don’t we all hang out at the hospital tonight? I’m sure they will bend the rules for the governor’s task force. If not, I have some friends in Naval Intelligence that I can call.”

“Danno, please? If we have to stay then we want you to be there too.”

“Yeah, Pops. Grace and I don’t want to be alone.”

“Ok, you don’t have to give me the puppy dog eyes you two. I’ll talk to the hospital and see what we can do.” Both kids cheered. 

Grace looked at Cath and then spoke quietly. “Lieutenant Rollins?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“I think you’re pretty awesome. It’s way cool that you’re in the Navy and from what I heard you’re pretty badass.”

“Language, Gracie.” Danny laughed. 

“Thanks, Grace. You have to be a little badass to keep up with the boys…but you know we’re better than them anyway, right?”

“Cath! No filling my daughter’s head with these things…even if you are correct.” 

“Danno, I already know girls are better than boys.”

“Well, when you’re right, you’re right.” Cath added. 

“Steve, how did you ever put up with her?” Danny joked. 

“Trust me, I didn’t have a choice.” Steve laughed as Cath pulled him into a hug. 

“Commander, it’s time to head over to the hospital.” 

“Ok, let’s get this show on the road.” Danny looked at Steve. “Can you bring the Camaro to the hospital?”

“What? You’re going to let me drive your car?” Steve asked.

“Who said I was talking to you, you animal? Maybe I was talking to the beautiful sane Lieutenant.” Danny smiled and then tossed his keys to Catherine, which elicited a frown from Steve. 

“Thanks, Danny. We’ll be there after we make sure things are good here.” 

Danny hopped into the ambulance and rode with the kids to the hospital while Cath and Steve stayed behind. Meka was coordinating with HPD to secure the building and CSU was processing the scene. 

Cath and Steve walked to Danny’s Camaro and noticed that Steve seemed a bit off. “Steve, are you ok?”

“Yeah, not really.” Steve looked like he was going to lose it at any minute.

“Steve, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Cath, I’ve been in combat situations and I’ve lost team members but I’ve never felt like this before. I just can’t shake these feelings. What if we didn’t make it here in time? What if Danny lost one of both of his kids because of something I set in motion years ago?” Steve was visibly shaken by the events of the day.

“Steve, look at me. You’re not to blame for any of this. It’s Jared and Nick who deserve the blame. They both set this into motion, you didn’t start this…they did.” Cath tried to calm Steve down. “Listen, Danny’s kids are ok. You were able to save them and they’ll be fine. I know you care about them and Danny more than you ever thought possible so the thought of losing any one of them is a lot to handle. Sure you’ve lost team members in the past but that was different, you weren’t in love with them and you had to keep yourself closed off in order to complete the mission.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“Just face it sailor, you’re so in love with Danny and those kids and everything has changed for you. You now feel responsible for them on a much deeper level than anyone else in your life.”

“Cath, you’re so right. I never thought I would love anyone this much. Danny is amazing and those kids…I feel like they’re mine. I know it’s silly since I’ve only known them for a short time but the need to protect them and to make sure they’re happy is overwhelming.”

“Sounds like any parent who loves their children. Congratulations! It’s a boy and a girl!” Cath smiled and pulled Steve into a hug. 

“Thanks, Cath. You’re really a great friend.”

“You’re welcome…and I’m an awesome friend and don’t you forget it sailor.” 

“Oh, I couldn’t if I wanted.” Steve laughed.

Cath saw that HPD and Meka are taking care of wrapping things up. “Well, it looks like Meka has things under control here so let’s head over to the hospital and see your family.”

Steve smiled when Cath called Danny and the kids his family and it made him feel warm and happy inside. “Sounds like the best plan ever. Let’s go.”


	17. Chapter 17

Cath noticed that HPD and Meka were taking care of wrapping things up at the scene. “Well, it looks like things are under control here so let’s head over to the hospital and see your family.”

Steve smiled when Cath called Danny and the kids his family and it made him feel warm and happy inside. “Sounds like the best plan ever. Let’s go.”

*************

“Danno, I don’t understand why we have to stay overnight. Charlie and I are fine.”

“Grace, you and your brother almost died earlier so we’re not taking any chances. Therefore, if the doctor wants to keep you overnight, then that’s what we’re going to do.”

“C’mon, Gracie. It’s just one night. Just look at it as a sleepover with Pops, Steve, Lieutenant Rollins, and yours truly. It will be fun.” Charlie smiled. 

“I suppose.” Grace still didn’t sound happy. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m grateful that we survived and I understand why we need to stay but I really want to sleep in my own bed.”

“I get that monkey, but one night won’t hurt you…let’s just enjoy spending time together and then you can sleep in your own bed tomorrow.” 

“Ok, but I’m not eating hospital food. Can you call Steve and have him pick up something for us.”

“I vote for pizza!” Charlie spoke up and Grace agreed. 

“Ok, I’ll call Steve.” Before he was able to make the call, he noticed that Brody was calling him.

“Kids, I have to take this. I’ll be right outside.”

“Ok, make sure you call Steve.” Danny nodded and then stepped outside of the room.

“Hey, Brody!”

“Oh my God Danny! I just saw the news. Are you ok? How are the kids? They didn’t give many details in the report.”

“We’re ok now but it was one of the worst days of my life.”

“What happened?”

“Without getting into too many details, the kids were taken, locked in a well and almost drowned. Thankfully, we were able to get to them in time but it was touch and go for a bit. I really thought I’d lost them, Brody. It was horrible but thank God they are ok.”

“That’s terrible. I can’t even imagine.” Brody paused. “How are you doing, really?”

“I don’t even know. I think I’m still running on adrenaline and the crash, when it comes, is going to be epic.”

“Understandable, Danny. You’ve had to deal with a parent’s worst nightmare. Where are you now?”

“We’re at the hospital. The doctors want to keep the kids overnight for observation to make sure their lungs are clear from all the water.”

“That makes sense. If you’d like I could come down and sit with you.”

“Thanks, but no need. Steve and his friend Catherine will be here any minute and they’ll stay with me. I do appreciate the offer however.”

“Anytime. That’s what friends are for, right? Anyway, if you need anything please let me know. I’d be happy to look after Ranger or whatever else that you need.”

“Thanks, Brody. Now that you mention it, would you mind taking Ranger for a couple of days? Things are going to be crazy and I don’t want him to feel neglected.”

“Of course…the boys will love having him around. Did you need me to get him?”

“No, I’ll have Meka drop him off later so expect a call from him to coordinate.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan.” 

“You’re a good friend, Brody. I’m glad you’re in my life.”

“Same here, Danny. Ok, I’ll let you go and we’ll talk soon. I’m really glad you and the kids are ok.”

“You and me both.” Danny laughed. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Danny ended the call, looked up, and saw Steve and Cath walking towards him carrying what looked like two pizzas.

“Hey, Danny. Is everything ok?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I was just talking to Brody. He saw the news and was worried.” Danny looked at Catherine. “You must have read the kids’ minds…they were just asking about pizza.”  


“I figured they’d want something to eat other than hospital food so we stopped off and grabbed a couple pies. One cheese and the other pepperoni…none of that pineapple and ham crap.”

“See, Steven. Not everyone likes your beloved Hawaiian pizza. Cath, you’re the best…if I were single…”

“My my Commander, such a flirt.” Cath smiled at Danny and then looked at Steve. “You better hold on to this one or I might try to bring him back to my team.” Cath laughed.

“Hands off! He’s mine.” Steve joked. 

“Wow, I like being fought over by two gorgeous people. I could get used to this.” Danny grinned. “Ok, as much as I am enjoying myself, and trust me I am, we should get inside. I’m sure the kids are starving.”

“You two go in, I’m going to check on my Dad.” 

“Ok, have him join us if he’s feeling up to it. Oh, can you check on Chin and Kono too?” Danny asked.

“Sure. I’ll be back in a few.”

*************

Meka, Ranger, the two SEALs and Jared all entered the task force offices. Ranger immediately ran to Danny’s office and got comfortable on the dog bed he kept in there for him. The others walked in and then turned to Meka. 

“Where should we put him?” Josh asked. 

“Follow me. We have a rendition room downstairs that has his name on it.”

Meka led the SEALS, with Jared in tow, down to the basement. They secured him to the chair in the rendition room and then walked towards the door. 

“Hey! You can just leave me down here. I have rights.” Jared protested.

“Shut up! Oh, and so you know…the task force has immunity and means so you’re not going anywhere anytime soon. I suggest you get comfortable.” Meka laughed and then closed the door behind him drowning out the sound of Jared yelling. He then led the two SEALs back upstairs. 

“So, here’s our bullpen. As you can see, the governor has spared no expense.”

“Wow! This is high tech…almost as advanced as the Navy. You’re definitely spoiled.” Marcus said.

“Yeah, having Danny, who’s former Delta Force as the head of the team, definitely helped. He worked with the governor and the Army to get what we needed.” 

“That’s awesome!” Josh commented. “You know, Rollins told us about the Commander’s record with Delta…he might not look like the typical soldier but I think that’s to his advantage.” 

“You’re so right, Josh. McGarrett tried to challenge him the first time they met and he ended up on his ass in the sand. He never saw it coming.”

“Now I would have paid to see that. McGarrett being bested by someone smaller than him.”

“Yeah, that would have been sweet.” Marcus chimed in. 

“It was quite funny to see…oh, and don’t make any comments about Danny’s size…it doesn’t usually end well.”

“No worries, Meka. Like I said, Rollins told us about Commander Williams so we’re not dumb enough to do that…too bad McGarrett didn’t have a heads up.” Josh laughed. 

As they were talking Meka received a text from Danny. “Hey guys, it looks like Danny, Steve, and Cath are going to hang at the hospital tonight with the kids so we have the evening free. I’ll have an HPD officer keep an eye on Ross. I have to call my wife and then drop Ranger off at one of Danny’s friends but after that, did you want to grab a drink?”

“Well, since we don't have to babysit McGarrett anymore, that sounds like a great plan to me. What do you say, Marcus?” 

“After today I could definitely use a drink or two.” 

“Great, we’ll head out in fifteen. Feel free to look around and I’ll be back.”

**************

Charlie and Grace saw their Dad and Catherine enter the room with pizza and immediately smiled at the sight. 

“Pizza!” Charlie reached out with ‘gimme’ hands. 

“Manners young man.” 

“Sorry, Pops…I’m just so hungry.” 

“It’s ok, son. However, what do we say when someone brings us something like this delicious smelling pizza?”

Both kids look at Cath. “Thank you Lieutenant Rollins.”

“You’re welcome but enough with the Lieutenant Rollins stuff. Please call me Cath or Catherine.” She smiled at Grace and Charlie. “Ok, we’ve got cheese and pepperoni.” Cath opens the boxes and places them on the trays that are between the two beds.” 

“Thanks again for picking up the pizzas. I really was about to call you and Steve to ask if you’d stop on your way.”

“It’s no problem, Danny. I’m just glad that everything worked out today and that your kids are going to be ok.” They both looked over at the two teens enjoying their pizza and watching TV.

“Agreed. The doctor should be in shortly with an update on the tests they ran when they were admitted. However, based on how they are behaving, I think it will be good news.” 

“Well it doesn’t look like they’ve lost their appetites.” Cath laughs. 

“No, which is a definitely good sign.” Danny sighs and Cath wonders what’s bothering him.

“Danny, are you ok? Today was rough so it would be understandable if you were a bit overwhelmed.”

“You know, I’ve seen a lot over the years when I was in Delta and now as the Commander of the task force…however, nothing can prepare you for situations that involve your kids. I’ve never been so scared in my life.” Danny took a deep breath. “When we opened that hatch and I saw my kids at the bottom looking like they were dead, I froze. I’ve never frozen up during a mission…never…but this was different.”

“Of course it was different…it was your kids. No amount of training could’ve prepared you for that sight. When we deal with situations involving loved ones it’s completely different than when we’re in combat situations, so don’t even think twice about freezing up. You acted like a parent in that moment and not a soldier…that’s what makes you human and from what I can see, I damn good father.”

“Thanks, Cath. I’m glad you’ve been here and able to help. You’re a good friend.”

“It was my pleasure. You know, I think we’ll be seeing a lot of each other considering my best friend is head over heels in love with you and your kids.” Cath smiles. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda head over heels in love with him too, which took me by complete surprise. I wasn’t looking for a relationship and especially not with him. He really did not impress me when I first met him but he just grows on ya and you can’t help but love him.”

“Yeah, that’s Steve. I’m really glad you found each other…especially after the whole Nick ordeal.”

“Well, I’m happy that it’s over and maybe Steve can get some peace now that we’ve caught Jared.” Danny smiled. 

“Danno, aren’t you two going to have some pizza?” 

“Yes, monkey.” 

“Hey! Where’s Steve?” Charlie asked.

“He went to see his father and to check on Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin.”

“Isn’t he going to visit with us too?”

“Yes, Grace. He’ll be here in a little while.” Danny paused. “Ok, where’s the cheese pizza?"

Danny and Cath joined the kids and ate some pizza while waiting for Steve to return. 

*************

“Hey, Dad! How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, son. Takes more than a bump on my head to keep me down.” John smiled. “I heard about the kids and Chin and Kono. I’m glad everyone’s ok.”

“Yeah, I just spoke to Chin and Kono and they’re being released shortly. The kids have to stay overnight but Danny, Cath, and I are going to stay with them since they’re a bit shaken up from being kidnapped and nearly drowning.”

“Oh, I’m sure. It’s good that you all can stay with Grace and Charlie. It’ll really help them feel safe.” John looked at his son and could see that Steve was not ok. “Son, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Even Steve doesn’t believe it when he says it and can tell his Dad knows he’s lying. “Ok, I’m not fine but I will be eventually.”

“Steven, if I’m correct in my assessment, you’re blaming yourself for what happened today. Am I right?”

“Yes. I should’ve seen this coming and been able to prevent it from happening. This was my fault.”

“Ok, this was not your fault. There was no way you could’ve prevented it unless you were psychic. Shit happens and it sucks but you can’t blame yourself and I’m sure Danny doesn’t blame you either…correct”

“You know that’s annoying…using your fatherly senses to figure out how I’m feeling.”

“Well, what can I say…if things go the direction I suspect they’re going, you’ll have two kids of your own and will be a parent yourself, which means you’ll be in the club and eventually develop fatherly senses too.” John laughed. 

Steve laughed. “I hope you’re right…but to answer your question, Danny didn’t blame me and he more or less said the same thing you did about the situation. Oh, and Cath might have mentioned it too.”

“Well, all three of us can’t be wrong.” John looks at his son. “Steve, everyone is ok and safe so stop beating yourself up about things. It’s not productive and you need to focus on supporting Danny and the kids.”

“I know, and I’ll get there. I won’t let them down.”

“That’s my boy!” John laughs. 

Before Steve could say anything else his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and saw Freddie’s name. “Dad, it’s Freddie, I have to take it.”

“Ok, tell him I said hello.”

Steve got up and walked out of the room. “Hey, Freddie.”

“Don’t ‘Hey, Freddie’, me, McGarrett! What the hell is going on out there? Why am I hearing about the clusterfuck with Ross from Bulldog and not from you?” 

“I’m sorry, man. Everything happened so fast and I’m still coming down from a massive adrenaline high.”

“You’re forgiven but you have to tell me everything.”

“I will but can it wait until tomorrow? I’m at the hospital now and just want to get back to Danny and the kids. Is that ok?”

“You bet it is. I’m just glad everyone’s ok. Call me tomorrow…go spend time with your family. I love you.”

“Love you too, Freddie. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Steve ended the call and felt bad that he wasn’t up for talking. The events of the day really wiped him out and he just wanted to crash. He got up and went back into his father’s room to tell him that he was going to see Danny and the kids and that he was welcome to join them if he felt up to it. Steve left his father’s room and walked down the corridor towards Grace and Charlie’s room. As he approached the room he could smell the pizza Cath and he brought earlier. “Is there any pizza left for me?”

“Steve!!” Both kids yelled out. 

Steve walked over and gave Charlie a bro hug and then pulled Grace into a tight hug. She started to cry. “Ssshhhh, it’s ok Gracie. We’re all ok.” 

“I know but I can’t help it…I’m just so grateful that you saved me.” 

“I’ll always save you, your brother, and Danno. You’re my life and I’ll never let anyone harm you again.” 

Danny watched as his daughter held on to Steve and he felt a warm feeling spreading through his entire body. The love he felt for this man was more than he was prepared for and he was so happy to have found him. He smiled and then cleared his throat. “Hey, what about me? Don’t I get a hug?” 

“I’m sorry, Danny. I should have realized that you wanted to hug your daughter.”

“Of course I do but I meant I wanted a hug from you, you Neanderthal.” Danny laughed. 

“Oh, ok.” Steve got up, grabbed Danny, and pulled him onto a tight hug. Danny looked up at Steve and then they kissed. 

“Pops! Do you have to do that here?”

“Oh, Charlie…I think it’s romantic.” Cath replied.

“Yeah, Danno and Steve are so cute together. We need a couples name for them.”

Danny looked at his daughter not knowing what she was talking about. 

“Danno, you’re so old. You know, combining your names into a couple’s name. Hmmm…let’s see. Ah, yes..I have it. McDanno!”

Steve and Danny looked at Grace like she was speaking a foreign language. 

“Grace, that’s perfect. McDanno. I love it!” Cath laughs. 

“Thank you, Catherine. I knew you’d get it.”

“Gracie, I’m not into these names but I think it’s a good one.” Charlie smiled.

“Well, I don’t like it. We don’t need a couple’s name. Why can’t we just be Danny and Steve?”

“Hey! I think we should be Steve and Danny.” Steve chimed in. 

“No, no, no…Danny starts with a D so I should be first.”

“Dad, it doesn’t matter because we’ve decided and it’s McDanno.” Grace laughed. 

“Oh no…no no no. This animal doesn’t get his name first.”

“Face it, Danno…it just sounds better. McDanno. I like it too.” Steve smiled.

“Of course you do…how is this my life?”

“Oh you love it and you know it.” Steve replied. 

“I’ve said it before…and I’ll say it again…you two are so cute together. I could just die.” 

“Cath’s got a point, Dad. Stop trying to fight it already.” Grace smiled at her father. 

“There’s no sense in fighting, Pops. I know I wouldn’t go up against Grace and Cath on this one.” Charlie got out of the bed and messed up his father’s hair, which caused everyone to laugh. 

“Well, sounds like a party. Is there room for one more?”

“Uncle John! Come have some pizza.”

“Dad! I’m glad you could join us.” Steve pulls his father into a hug and smiles. 

“John, please have a seat and I’ll bring you a slice.” 

“Thanks, Cath.” 

“So, what was so funny that I could hear you all laughing down the hall?”

“Grace came up with a couples name for Pops and Steve...McDanno.” Charlie explained. 

“Oh, I’m not sure what a couples name is but I do like the sound of McDanno.” John smiled at Danny. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the team doesn’t use it at work as it wouldn’t be professional.”

“Thank you, John. I’m glad someone other than me has some sense around here.” 

“Oh, Danno. You’re no fun.” Steve laughed and then hugged Danny. 

“Dad, did you call Mary to let her know you’re ok? I don’t want her to see something on the news and worry.”

“I’m sorry, Steve. I didn’t even think about Mary and I know that sounds horrible.”

“It’s ok, Dad. I didn’t think about her until just now myself.” Steve paused. “Danny, Dad and I are going to step out and call my sister, Mary.”

“Ok, we’re not going anywhere.” 

Steve and John left the room to call Mary just as the doctor was entering the room with an update. Cath looked up and was immediately taken but how handsome the doctor was and paid close attention to what he had to say. 

“Hello again, Mr. Williams.” 

“Hello Doctor Asher. Please, call me Danny. This is my friend Catherine Rollins.”

The doctor was obviously taken by Catherine and had to refocus before speaking. “Uh, hi Ms. Rollins.” The doctor extended his hand and Catherine shook it.

“Please call me Catherine.” 

“Then you must call me Michael.” The doctor could sense Danny staring at them and he started to blush.

“Doctor, did you get the test results back?”

“Ah yes, we got the tests back and I wanted to give you an update on Grace and Charlie’s condition.”

“Is everything ok?”

“The tests confirmed what we suspected, there was no damage to their lungs and thankfully all of the water has been absorbed. So, as long as there are no issue overnight I’ll release both of them in the morning.”

“That’s great news, doc!”

“I thought you’d feel that way. I do want you to take them to their regular doctor as a follow up. I’ll be sending their information over so he has it on file. Otherwise, you have two very lucky children.”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks again for everything Doctor. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me.”

“You’re welcome, Danny. Now, let’s hope I don’t see either of them again any time soon.”

“That’s the plan.” Danny smiles. 

“Charlie, Grace, I just told you father that everything looks good with your tests so I’ll be releasing you tomorrow morning.” Both kids cheered at the news. 

“Thanks, doc.” They both replied. 

The doctor shook Danny’s hand and then left the room with Catherine close at his heels. Danny watched as the doctor and Catherine talked just outside of the kids’ room. 

“Grace, it looks like you’ll get your wish and be sleeping in your bed tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, plus we get another day off from school.”

“I totally forgot about that, Gracie.” Charlie added. 

“Well, you’ll be back at school soon enough so don’t get too excited.” 

“Aww, Dad!” Both kids whined. 

“You both like school so enough whining already.” Danny laughed. 

Cath walked back into the room and saw the look on Danny’s face…she nodded and then smiled. “Why don’t we watch a movie? How does that sound?” Cath asked. 

“Sounds good to me. How about The Notebook?” Grace added. 

“Oh no! We’re not watching that chick flick.” 

“Charlie, don’t be such a boy.”

“Pops, I’m not watching that movie. Do you have your tablet here?”

“As a matter of fact I do. Go ahead and watch whatever you want and Grace and Cath can watch The Notebook on her tablet.” Danny looked at Cath and she confirmed with a nod. “I’m going to check on Steve and John.” 

“Thanks, Danno! You’re the best.” Grace smiled at her father as he left the room. 

*************

Danny joined Steve and John outside of Grace and Charlie’s hospital room. 

“Danny, we saw the doctor leave. Is everything ok?”

“Yes, it looks like the kids will be released in the morning.”

“That’s great news. I bet they’re happy.”

“Yes, you could say that. They’re watching movies with Cath now.” Danny paused. “How did things go with Mary?”

“After the initial shock that I was actually calling her, she was glad we were all ok. Oh, and she’s coming to visit.”

“That’s great, John. I’m glad you could reconnect with your daughter.”

“Thanks. Of course Steve and I have to cover her airfare.” John and Steve laughed. 

Danny looked down the corridor and noticed Tani and a good looking man who was obviously former military heading their way. It had to be the guy Steve mentioned before, Junior. 

“Hey boss. I gotta tell ya...you had me scared shirtless today. Don’t ever do that again. That goes for you too John...oh and you as well Danny.”

“We’re sorry to have worried you, Tani. Thanks for coming down to get Dad.”

“Of course. We’re happy to help.” Tani looked at Danny who was staring at Junior. “Sorry, where are my manners? Danny, this is Junior Reigns. I believe Steve told you about him.”

“Ah yes...the former SEAL.” Danny extender his hand and Junior shook it. 

“Nice to meet you, Commander. I’m glad that you’re kids are ok.”

“Thank you. So, Steve tells me you want to be on my team.”

“Yes sir. It would be an honor to be part of your task force.”

“I’m sure Steve also told you that I expect you to go through the police academy before I’d consider you for the team?”

“Yes sir he did and I’ve already enrolled. I’m looking forward to the challenge.”

“Well then, come see me once you graduate and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, sir. I look forward to meeting with you after I graduate.”

“Excellent. Please excuse me, I’m going to head back in to see my kids.”

“Danny, I’ll be in once Dad leaves.” Steve gives Danny a quick kiss on the cheek before he goes back into the room. 

************

“Junior, I put my neck out for you so don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t, sir.”

“Good.” Steve looked at his father. “Dad, Tani and Junior will take you home and stay with you tonight.”

“Steve, that’s not necessary. I’ll be fine.”

“Dad, you have a head injury and you know you shouldn’t be alone so don’t argue with me.”

“Fine. But don’t think you’re always going to get your way...remember who’s the parent here.” John stood up and gave his son a hug. “Go take care of your family, son. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too.” John smiles. “Ok, kids, take this old man home.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow, boss.”

“Sounds good.” Steve watched as the trio walked down the corridor and entered the elevator and that’s when he finally lost it. The adrenaline crash hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn’t hold back the tears. He was sitting with his face in his hands and didn’t notice when Danny sat down next to him. 

“It’s ok, babe. Let it out...get it out of your system because you’re gonna have to hold me up when I crash, which is any moment now.” Danny continued to hold Steve and gently rubbed his back comforting the man he loved. 

“Thanks, Danny. I really needed that.”

“You’re welcome, babe. Now, it’s my turn for some comforting.” 

“I’ve got you, Danno.” 

Steve pulled Danny closer and gave him a kiss on his head. The two men stayed there holding each other grateful in the knowledge that their loved ones were safe despite all of Jared’s efforts to the contrary. He was going to pay but tonight was about family so Jared wasn’t given another thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny dropped Grace and Charlie off at home and made sure they had everything they needed before heading to the task force office. He had arranged for Tani to hang out with them until he was done dealing with Jared. He wanted Steve to stay with the kids but there was no talking the man out of being there when Jared was questioned.

On his way to the office, he decided to call his mother to update her on Grace and Charlie now that they were home from the hospital. Although he spoke to both his parents last night, Danny promised to call with an update. When he spoke to his mother, she wanted to take the next flight out but Danny told her to hold off for now. The holidays were right around the corner so she and his dad should wait to visit at that time. He had then suggested that she call Grace and Charlie because he knew they would love to hear from her and Pop. Although Clara wasn’t happy about waiting to see him and her grandchildren, she agreed to give them a call and then she made it clear that she would start making plans to visit for the holidays.

After hanging up with his mother, Danny stopped at Brody’s house to check on Ranger. He knew that his dog was ok but wanted to give him a big hug for all he did the previous day. He parked his car and walked up to the door and rang the bell and waited for Brody to answer.

“Commander Williams! How are Charlie and Grace? Oh my God! I was so scared when I saw the news. Is Charlie at home? Can I call him?” Jason spoke so fast that Danny had a hard time keeping up.

“Whoa, slow down buddy.” Danny laughed. “First, Charlie and Grace are fine and yes they’re at home today. They won’t be back at school until next week…and yes, you can give Charlie a call. I’m sure he’d be happy to hear from you.”

“That’s awesome! I’m glad both he and Grace are ok. Charlie always said you were a superhero and he was right.”

“Thanks, Jason. It was a team effort but I appreciate the compliment.”

“Hey Danny, I didn’t expect to see you today.” Brody was now standing behind his son.

“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on stopping over but I was driving to work and just wanted to see Ranger.”

“Oh, I see.” Brody frowned. “Hey Jason, go finish getting ready for school while I talk to Danny.” Jason ran upstairs and out of sight.

“What’s wrong? C’mon don’t be like that. You know I always want to see you too. Come here you big baby.” Danny smiled and pulled Brody into a hug. As he hugged Brody, Ranger walked over to Danny and put his paw on his leg.

“Hey, buddy.” Danny knelt down and held Ranger’s head and scratched him behind his ears. “Did you miss me?” Ranger licked Danny’s face and let out a quiet bark.

“He really loves you.”

“Well, the feelings mutual. Isn’t that right, buddy? Yes, who’s a good boy? That’s right, you are.”

“He’s a lucky dog.” Brody smiled. “So, how are Grace and Charlie?”

“They’re good. The doc said they should be able to go back to school next week.”

“That’s good. I know Charlie will want to get back to practice as soon as possible.”

“Yes, he’s looking forward to it.”

“How are you doing?”

“I’m ok. Doing better than yesterday. My adrenaline crash was bad but Steve was there and that helped.”

“I’m really happy you have him, Danny. He seems like a good guy. I’m glad things are working out for you.”

“Thanks. Now, we need to find someone for you.”

”Any suggestions?”

“I have an idea. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Oh, ok. You do that.” Brody laughed.

“Well, I should get going. I’ve got a long day ahead dealing with the whole situation.”

“Doesn’t sounds fun. Good luck and don’t worry about Ranger.”

“Thanks.” Danny kneels down. “I’ll see you later, buddy. Be a good boy.” Ranger barked and Danny patted his head. “I’ll call you later. Maybe you and the boys can stay for dinner when you drop Ranger off tonight? We’ll probably have a full house but I think it would be fun.”

“Sounds good. Talk to you later.”

Danny left Brody’s and made his way to the task force office. He wasn’t looking forward to the full day ahead and dealing with Jared but it had to be done…That bastard needed to pay for what he did to his kids. So, maybe he was looking forward to the day after all.

************

Grace and Charlie were watching TV after finishing their breakfast while Tani was talking on the phone with Nahele, who was opening the shop by himself. She heard one of the kid’s phones ring but continued to talk to Nahele.

“Did you put out all the surf boards?”

“Yep, all done. Working on getting the register ready. How are Grace and Charlie?”

“Surprisingly, they seem to be ok. Those kids are troopers that’s for sure.”

“That’s good. I’m glad everything worked out.” Nahele paused. “Hey, I’ve got some customers so I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok.” Tani ends the call and looks at Grace and Charlie sitting on the sofa. They were just on their phones but it appeared that their calls ended. She smiled to herself and then joined them in the living room.

“So, who were you talking to? Was that your Dad?”

“No, our Nonna Clara and Poppa Eddie called to check on us. Nonna told us that they are going to visit for Christmas and New Years.”

“That sounds nice. I bet it will be good to see them.”

“Yeah, I can’t wait. Poppa, Danno, and me always play baseball when we’re together.” Charlie said with a great big smile on his face.

“That’s great, Charlie!” Tani smiled. “What about you Grace? Are you excited that your grandparents are coming to visit?”

“Oh yes! Nonna said she’s going to take me shopping. We always have so much fun when we shop.”

“Hah…more like spend all of Danno’s money.”

“Be quiet, Charlie.” Grace stuck her tongue out at her brother and they both laughed.

“So, what are you two watching?”

“It’s a show about a family that lost all their money and they now live in a motel in a small town.” Grace replied.

“It’s super funny. They get into all kinds of crazy situations.” Charlie added.

“I think I’ve heard of it from Nahele but I haven’t watched it yet.”

“We’re only on the second episode so you haven’t missed much.”

“Great! Sounds like the perfect show to watch especially after yesterday.” Tani sat at the end of the long sofa and smiled. After all the craziness, she was thankful to do nothing but watch TV with Grace and Charlie.

************

Danny arrived at the task force office and noticed there were quite a few people already gathered around the smart table. It was certainly getting very crowded in the bullpen with both his team and Catherine’s…not to mention the addition of both Bulldog and Ducks. However, what surprised him the most was seeing Chin and Kono in the group.

“Hey, boss! Howzit?”

“Howzit? You’re asking me, howzit?” Danny laughed. “I didn’t think either of you would be here today. Seriously, you were in an accident not less than twenty four hours ago.”

“Danny, Kono and I were cleared to come back to work so here we are. Plus, we weren’t going to let you and Catherine have all the fun questioning Ross.”

“That’s right, he tried to have us killed and I’m going to have fun making him very uncomfortable.”

“Well, you two can get in line behind me. There’s no way I’m not talking to that bastard.”

“Oh, there’s no way you’re talking to him, Steven. I am not risking this case because a civilian questioned Ross.”

“Then, hire me. Make me a part of the task force and then I can be involved.”

Danny, along with everyone in the room, looked at Steve as if he was a bit mad. Could he really be serious? Could Danny hire Steve to be on the team? Sure, he was a highly decorated SEAL but that doesn’t mean he has any clue about proper police procedures.

“Steve, please join me in my office. Cath, can you work with my team to get things in order for today? I’d like to start questioning Ross once I’m done talking to this one.” Danny points to Steve.

“It would be my pleasure. Have fun with Steve.” Cath laughs.

“Hey, I heard that!” Steve complained.

“I’m sure you were meant to hear it, Steven. Now, let’s go to my office.”

*************

Danny walked into this office and Steve followed close behind.

“Please close the door.” Steve did as he was told and then sat in the chair in front of Danny’s desk.

“So, let’s talk about why hiring you would be a terrible idea.”

“Danny, I think it’s a great idea. If I’m on the team then I can question Jared. Plus, with my experience as a SEAL I’d be a great asset to your task force.”

“Steve, even if you were on the team I don’t think having you involved in questioning Jared would be a good idea. You’re personally involved and it would be a conflict of interest.”

“So what if I’m personally involved, you are too. I know you haven’t forgotten that he almost killed your kids. So, I don’t see the problem with me being on the team and questioning him.”

Danny didn’t have a good response since Steve was right. He was also personally involved so how could he deny Steve the chance to talk to the man that ruined his and so many other lives?

“Ok, you have a point but there are other considerations.”

“Like what?” Steve looked at Danny and then realized what he meant. “Oh, because of our relationship.”

“Yes, Steven, because of our relationship. You do realize that if I hire you I’d be your boss. You’d report to me and that might cause some issues. Everyone knows that you’re a control freak and you wouldn’t be in charge…you’d have to follow my orders.”

“Danny, I was in the Navy and a SEAL and I’m used to taking and following orders. As far as our relationship, I’d like to think that we are adult enough to be able to keep things separate.”

“Dammit, Steve. Why do you have to be so logical? I’m still not sold on this idea but if I agree, and that’s a big if, then it will be on a probationary basis. Plus, you know my rule…if you want to be on my task force you have to go through the police academy.”

“Danny, I was a Lieutenant in the Navy and a SEAL I hardly think I need to go through the police academy.”

“Those are my conditions…take them or leave them. You’re choice.” Danny smiled. “I’m sure a big bad Navy SEAL can handle the police academy. If Junior can do it, so can you.”

“Fine! I’ll do it.” Steve smiled. “Oh, and no disrespect to Meka but once I’m on the team, you and I are partners. If anyone’s going to have your back, it’s going to be me.”

“You’re such a romantic, babe.” Danny laughed. “Yes, we can be partners.” Danny walked over to Steve and pulled him into a hug. “Now, let’s call the governor so I can make this official.”

“You won’t regret this, Danny. You’ll see.”

“Oh, I know I won’t because you’re going to be on your best behavior or I’ll end you myself.”

“Yes, Danno.”

“How is this my life?”

“Oh, you love me and you know it.”

“Yeah, for some crazy reason I do.”

*************

Tani, Grace, and Charlie were about to start another episode of the show they were watching when someone rang the doorbell. Charlie jumped up and ran to the door.

“Uncle John! What are you doing here?”

“I have the day off to recover from yesterday and I was bored, so I had Junior bring me over.”

Charlie saw Junior walking up the driveway towards the door. “That’s so cool.” Charlie smiled at Junior. “Hey, Junior. Come inside guys.”

The trio walked into the house and made their way into the family room where Grace and Tani were cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

“Look who’s here.”

“Uncle John!” Grace gets up and runs over to give John a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Gracie.”

“Hey Junior. You two get bored and want some company.” Tani asked.

“John really wanted to see Grace and Charlie and so here we are. Hope that’s ok.”

“Of course. Come sit and watch TV with us.”

Tani and Junior sit on the smaller sofa and John sat with Grace on one side and Charlie on the other. John lifted his arms and soon he had both of the teens cuddled up next to him. He remembered sitting like this when Steve and Mary were younger until everything went to hell and he sent them away…something he’s regretted every day since. He was just thankful that Steve was back in his life and Mary was coming to visit soon.

“Uncle John? Are you ok? You seem sad.”

“I’m fine, Gracie. Just thinking about my kids and how glad I am that I’ve got a second chance with both of them.”

“Family is important. Danno is always telling us that…especially when Charlie and I get into arguments. Family should always be there for each other even when they fight and no matter what, your family will always have your back.”

“Your father is a very wise man. You two are lucky to have him.”

“I agree.” Charlie smiled. “You know you’re lucky too, Uncle John.”

“Oh yeah? How so, Charlie?”

“Because you have your kids and now you have Danno, Grace, and me too. We’re family.”

“Don’t forget us.” Tani and Junior chime in. “We’re all ohana.”

John smiled and realized that he now has more family than he could have ever hoped for and that made him so happy. “Agreed! I am one lucky man to have so many people in my life. I’ve got all of you, plus my kids, and everyone on the task force too.”

“That’s right! Ohana!” Grace smiled.

Charlie stood up and looked at Junior. “I’m kind of bored watching TV. Do you want to go swimming with me?”

“Sure, Charlie. That sounds like fun. Tani, did you want to join us?”

“Nah, I’m cool. I’ll just hang with Grace and John.” Tani sensed that Charlie was looking to spend some one-on-one time with Junior so she declined.

“Ok, let’s go Charlie.”

Charlie and Junior went outside to swim while the others stayed inside and watched TV. It was a nice relaxing day…just what everyone needed.

***************

Danny and Steve walked out of his office and he asked for everyone to gather in the bullpen by the smart table.

“Danny, what’s going on?”

“First, I want to thank everyone on the great work you’ve done on this case. It hasn’t always been easy and there were many days and nights when we all went home frustrated. However, you’ve all gone above and beyond my expectations and I’m proud to have each of you on the team.” Danny scanned the room and then looked at Cath and her team including Josh and Marcus. “Second, many thanks to Lieutenant Rollins and her team, including Bulldog and Ducks, for their help in capturing Lieutenant Ross. I have to say that partnering with the Navy was a pleasure and I hope we can work together again in the future.” Danny paused and took a deep breath. “Lastly, I want to welcome Steve to the task force. He will be joining us on a probationary basis contingent on his graduation from the police academy.” Danny smiled while everyone but Steve laughed.

“Danny, are you sure you want to take on McGarrett?” Josh asked.

“Yeah, with all due respect, he’s a pain in the ass.” Marcus added.

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Steve protested.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, sailor.” Cath laughed. “However, I know Danny and I’m sure he’ll keep you in line. I’ve already seen him do it and it was impressive.”

“I’ve seen it too and I agree, it was impressive.” Meka added.

“Wow…and here I thought you were my friends.”

“Babe, don’t pout." Danny bumped his shoulder to Steve’s and smiled. “Ok, let’s get back to why we’re all here today…nailing Jared to the wall. Cath, are we ready to question the bastard.”

“Yes, we are…and I can’t wait to begin.”

“Great! Let’s do this….”


	19. Chapter 19

Charlie and Junior were having fun in the pool swimming around chasing each other and having an epic splash fight. They were laughing and everything seemed to be good until Charlie started to panic. There was too much water and he needed to get out before it swallowed him up. He was gasping for air and couldn’t focus on how to escape. Junior looked at Charlie and recognized he was having a panic attack, maybe caused by PTSD. He swam over to the panicked teen in hopes that he could calm him down. 

“Charlie, it’s me Junior. Look at me. You need to calm down, buddy. Everything’s ok…I’ve got you.” Junior slowly reached out for Charlie trying not to freak him out. He put his hand on his shoulder and Charlie looked directly into Junior’s eyes. “Hey, there…you’re ok. Breathe with me.” Junior was breathing in and out slowly and Charlie was following along. After a few minutes, he seemed to calm down enough for Junior to carry him to the shallow end of the pool where Charlie could get out. Junior held him up and brought him over to one of the chairs positioned around the pool. 

“Charlie, take a seat and I’ll get your towel.” Charlie still looked panicked so Junior knew he had to get back to him quickly. 

“Junior…don’t go. Please stay.” Charlie called out. 

Junior turned around with Charlie’s towel and quickly returned. “I’m not going anywhere, buddy. I’m staying right here.” Junior knelt down in front of Charlie and handed him his towel. “Dry yourself off and keep breathing…just like we were doing in the pool.”

Charlie was still shaking a bit but he started to dry himself off remembering to breathe the whole time. He began to calm down and his breathing returned to normal. 

“Charlie, are you ok now?” 

“Ah..yeah…I think so. I’m sorry I freaked out on you.”

“Don’t worry about that…I’m fine. I’m more worried about you right now. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I’m not really sure. We were having fun splashing in the water and then all of the sudden I was back in that well and the water was filling up until all the air was gone.” Charlie had tears in his eyes and felt embarrassed that he wasn’t strong like his father. “I tried to save Gracie but I couldn’t get to her and she sank to the bottom of the well. It was the worst feeling….I failed and she could have died.”

“It’s ok, Charlie. I’m not a doctor but it sounds like you might have a little post-traumatic stress from the kidnapping and being trapped in the well. Several of my buddies in the SEALs had PTSD and I wouldn’t be surprised if you did too. We need to talk to your father and he will know what to do. Don’t be embarrassed it’s treatable and I know you’ll be fine.” Junior looked at Charlie. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. Grace knows you tried your best and I’m sure she doesn’t blame you. You two were in an impossible situation and you survived. It’s going to take some time to get past it, but I know you will.”

“Thanks. Junior. I know my Dad will help but I am feeling a bit embarrassed. I wish I was brave like him. He’s not afraid of anything.”

“Charlie, many very brave men suffer from PTSD and they’re trained to handle combat situations. You’re just a teenager and you were put through a horrible ordeal…one that some adults would struggle to overcome.”

“I know you’re right…I just don’t want to feel like this forever.”

“Charlie, it’s only been a day…give yourself some time to process everything. In the meantime, if you ever want to talk you can always give me a call.”

“Really? Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do. I’d be happy to support you in any way that I can. So, if you ever feel like it’s too much and you’re going to panic, give me call. Deal?”

“Deal! Thank you.” Charlie gives Junior a hug before relaxing in the sun. 

*************

“Hey! Let me out of here! I’ve got rights…you can’t keep me here.” 

The door to the rendition room opens and Danny, Cath, and Steve walk inside. 

“Good morning, Lieutenant. I trust you had a restful evening.” 

“Fuck you, Commander. How do you expect me to sleep while I’m handcuffed to this chair?”

“My my…such language.” Danny smirked. “We’ve got some questions for you and based on your answers things will either go well for you or they won’t. It’s your choice.”

“I’m not saying anything without my lawyer.”

“That’s your right. However, you’re mine for the next 24 hours and the normal rules don’t apply.”

“I don’t think your immunity and means will help you in this situation. I’m in the Navy so I answer to their authority.”

“That very well may be true. However, until I’m done with you, you answer to me and the state of Hawaii.” Danny smiles and looks at Cath. “Isn’t that right, Lieutenant Rollins?”

“You are correct, Commander.” Cath looks at Jared. 

“You can’t do this and why is he here? He’s a civilian so he’s got no business being here.”

“Steve, would you like to do the honors?”

“Yes, thanks, Danny.” Steve lifts up his shirt at the waist showing Jared his badge. “You see, Jared…I’m part of the task force so I have every right to be here. Now, you’re going to answer our questions.”

“This is a farce. You can’t just make McGarrett part of the task force so he can question me.”

“In fact, I can and I have. Steve has some special skills that will come in quite handy on the task force, which will make him an asset to our team. Shall we begin?”

*************

After several hours of questioning Jared they were finished and he’d be handed over to the Navy in the morning. Danny laid out all of the evidence against him, which would hold up in any court, civilian or military. The task force was able to connect Jared to both murders and had documents that showed how Jared was embezzling money from the Navy and selling high tech parts to the enemy. Although he thought he had an airtight alibi for the night of the first murder, several doorbell and home surveillance cameras in Steve’s neighborhood caught him leaving Steve’s apartment just before the murder and then returning several hours later, giving him enough time to commit the crime. Then, there was escaping police custody, the attempted murders of Chin and Kono, and not to mention the whole kidnapping and attempted murder of Grace and Charlie. The questioning became very tense at the mention of the kidnapping and Steve and Cath had to hold Danny back fearing he might beat Jared to death. Of course, Danny was not the only one who needed to be held back…at one point, Cath and Danny both thought Steve was going to kill Jared with his bare hands. Thankfully, calmer heads prevailed and both Danny and Steve stopped before they let themselves cross a line they might not be able to come back from. So yes, things were tense at times but in the end, Jared cracked and confessed to everything including giving up his accomplices. 

Danny, Steve, and Cath exited the rendition room and made their way back up to the bullpen to join the rest of their teams. The elevator ride was quiet and then Danny started to talk. 

“Ok, that was intense. Good job to both of you and to both our teams.”

“Thanks, Danny. Jared is going to go away for a long time. The Navy is going to lock him up and throw away the key. Treason, on top of all his other crimes, means he’ll never see the light of day again.”

“He’ll be lucky to end up in a four by four cell with no windows, which I think is too good for the bastard.” Steve said with a smile. 

“I agree.” Danny looked at Cath. “Thanks for letting me question him before taking him away to the Navy. My team worked hard on the case and it was personal for them.”

“You’re welcome, Danny. Your team was incredible and we wouldn’t have such a solid case without their hard work. You should be very proud of them.”

“They are impressive, aren’t they? I just hope the newest recruit lives up to our high standards.” 

“Yes, that is always one’s hope when taking on someone new.”

“You know, I can hear you two talking about me.” Steve added. 

“Oh, we know….I just hope you’re listening.”

“Danny, I told you I’ll do everything you tell me to do…I’m used to taking and following orders.” Steve smiled.

“Don’t buy his act, Danny. You’re going to have to keep an eye on him. He doesn’t like it when he’s not in charge.”

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t…but if he expects to last on my team, he will fall in line. Won’t you, Steven?”

“Yes, Commander.” Steve winked at Danny.

“Oh my god…you two are flirting aren’t you?” Cath laughed. “Please don’t stop on my account. I think it’s kinda hot.” Danny and Steve looked at Cath and rolled their eyes. 

*************

“Grace, I heard you made the cheerleading squad. You know I was a cheerleader in high school.” Tani shared. 

“You were? That’s so cool.”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun cheering for the football team and we even won some competitions. I can show you some moves sometime if you want.”

“That would be great, Tani. Thank you.” 

Junior and Charlie walked into the family room as Grace and Tani were finishing their conversation. 

“You were a cheerleader?”

“Yes, Junior I was. Does that surprise you?”

“Maybe, a little. I just didn’t think that would be something that interested you.”

“Well, now you know something new about me.” Tani laughed.

“Maybe you could show me a cheer sometime?”

“That just depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“Whether or not you play your cards right, sailor.”

“Ewwww…old people flirting…gross.” Charlie joked. 

“Very funny, Charlie. Just wait…your time will come.” Junior added. 

“Maybe but right now I don’t have time for dating…baseball is my number one priority.”

“So…changing the topic, where’s John?” Junior asked.

“He’s in the guest room resting. He was starting to feel a bit tired to I suggested he lay down for a bit.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I still don’t know how any of you are up and about after yesterday.” Junior said. 

“Well, I’m probably going to take a nap before Danno gets home.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Grace. I think I’m gonna crash for a bit myself.” Charlie replied. 

“Ok, Junior and I will wake you up when we hear from your Dad. Let us know if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Tani!” Grace and Charlie replied together and then went upstairs to their bedrooms. 

“Hey, Junior…is Charlie ok? He seemed a bit off.”

“He’s ok now but it was a bit dicey there for a minute.”

“What do you mean?”

“He had a panic attack out in the pool. I think he was having a flashback of yesterday…I can hardly blame the kid after what he and Grace went through.”

“Yeah, that’s a lot to handle when you’re that age…heck, at any age for that matter. We’ll need to let Danny know so he can get Charlie the help he needs.”

“Agreed. I told him that I’m always available if he needed to talk or just hang out. He’s a good kid and I want to help if I can.”

“That’s very nice of you. I’m sure he appreciated the offer too.” Tani smiled.

“Have you heard anything from the Commander?”

“Not yet but I’m sure they’re very busy dealing with that nutjob. I’m sure he’ll call with an update. Until then, you want to see if there’s anything interesting on Netflix?”

“Sure, sounds good.” Junior smiled and then joined Tani on the sofa. 

*************

After exiting the elevator, Danny, Steve, and Cath rejoined the team in their lounge area where the team was relaxing. 

“Hey guys! Nice job on getting Jared to talk. He was really spilling everything at the end.”

“Thanks, Kono but we can’t take all the credit. If it wasn’t for the efforts of the entire team, we wouldn’t have had the evidence to get him to sing like a canary.” Danny explained. 

“Great police work and team work, that’s for sure.” 

“You’re so right, Meka.” Danny smiled. 

“Hey! I wanted to thank everyone for having my back and not believing that I killed anyone.” Steve announced. 

“Brah, Kono and I have known you for years and we didn’t believe it for a second.” Chin added.

“Thanks, Chin. Now, I think we need to celebrate. What do you think, Danno?”

“Still with the Danno….” Danny laughed and Steve smiled. “Steve’s right…we need to celebrate. You’re all invited to my place for a night of swimming, food, and fun.”

“That sounds good to me.” Cath replies. “My team will be there.”

“Marcus and I are in too! We wouldn’t miss it.”

“Ok, let’s wrap things up here and then feel free to come over any time after 7:00.”

***************

“Danny, can we talk for a minute before we head back to your place?” Steve asked. 

“Sure. Do you mind if I call Tani first? I want to let her know we’re heading home shortly and that everyone is coming over to celebrate.”

“Yeah, no problem. I’ll go say my goodbyes to Cath and her team and then join you in your office.”

“Sounds good.” Steve walked over to Catherine and her team and Danny went into his office to call Tani.

“Hello.”

“Tani, it’s Danny. How are things going?”

“Ok, John and Junior stopped over and in fact, they’re still here. John is resting in the guest room and Grace and Charlie are in theirs.”

“That’s good. They should be taking it easy.” Danny paused. “I wanted to let you know that we’re heading home shortly and then my team and Lieutenant Rollins’ team will be coming over at seven for a little post-case celebration. You, Junior, and John are all invited as well.”

“That sounds great. There is one thing that I need to tell you however. This afternoon Charlie and Junior were in the pool having a good time when Charlie had a panic attack. Junior thinks he was having a flashback of being in the well…he thinks the water might have triggered the panic attack.”

“Damn, I thought something like this might happen. My kids are strong but they were put through hell and shouldn’t have to deal with this crap. Thanks for telling me. I’ll address this with the kids and perhaps some counseling is needed.”

“I’m just glad Junior was there to help Charlie. He’s really taking a liking to him…even offered to be someone Charlie can call and talk to if needed.”

“Great. Will you thank Junior for me? I’ll be sure to do it when I see him as well.”

“Of course. You know he really admires you and can’t wait to finish at the academy and to hopefully be part of your task force.”

“Well, he seems like a dedicated guy and once he’s graduated from the police academy, I’ll be happy to consider him for the team.” Danny took a deep breath. “Ok, we’re wrapping things up and we’ll be home soon. Thanks again for watching the kids today.”

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.”

************

Danny sat at his desk after talking to Tani thinking about what she had told him about Charlie. He knew that both he and Grace would probably need some type of counseling and had already reached out to a couple therapists through his work health plan. Chin had also given him a name of someone he saw after a particularly rough case back before joining the task force. Danny always took pride in being prepared and he would do anything to make sure his kids were taken care of and would make it through this ordeal. 

“Danny?”

“Oh, hey babe. I didn’t see you standing there.”

“I figured as much. What’s got you so deep in thought?

“Just hung up with Tani and she updated me on something that happened at the house earlier today.”

“Is everything ok?”

“It will be but apparently Charlie had a panic attack when he was in the pool with Junior. The water triggered a flashback to being in the well.”

“I’m sorry but it’s not totally unexpected based on what he and Grace went through. I’m sure Junior helped him as best he could…and, if I know you like I think I do, you already have a therapist lined up.”

“Yeah, I had a feeling something like this might happen. You and me are prepared for these types of things and can handle the stress but Grace and Charlie are just kids. Kids who went through a very traumatic experience…one that they should have never gone through.” Danny looked angry and he was sure his last sentence came out a bit harsher than he intended. 

“Danny, I’m so sorry my shit is causing difficulties for your kids. I wish I could take away their pain.”

“First, I appreciate you wanting to take the pain away from my kids…it’s one of the reasons why I love you. Second, you know I don’t blame you for anything. You didn’t cause Jared to be the bastard that he is. You heard him earlier, the only thing that made him do anything was pure old fashioned greed. So, I don’t want to hear you apologizing for anything that Jared did. Capisce?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, what did you want to talk about?”

“I wanted to thank you for giving me a chance to be on your team. Although I do love running the surf shop, being able to use the skills the Navy taught me is what I was meant to do. Plus, I get to be part of something where I can make a difference.”

“There’s no need to thank me, babe.” Danny smiled. “I truly think you’ll be an asset to the team and to the state of Hawaii.”

“Thanks.”

“You don’t know this but shortly after I met you, your Dad said he thought you’d be a good addition to the task force.” 

“He did? Wow!”

“Yeah, he’s always been so damn proud of you even when the two of you weren’t talking. Sure he was frustrated that you wouldn’t open up to him, but he always spoke highly of your abilities. Of course, I wasn’t sold especially after our first encounter on the beach.”

“That wasn’t one of my finest moment that’s for sure.”

“Definitely not…you were quite the jackass.” Danny looked at Steve before continuing. “Thankfully, that’s all behind us.”

“Agreed.” Steve paused. “Danny, I’m really going to do my best to make everything work…both at work and personally. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you and the kids in my life and I don’t want to screw it up.”

“Thanks for saying that, Steve. Oh, and I think the kids and I are the lucky ones to have you in our lives. After Rachel left I didn’t think I’d ever want to be with someone again but you changed all that. Now, I can’t imagine not having you around and I know the kids have come to love you as much as I do.”

“Those kids are amazing and I can’t wait to get to know them even better.” Steve couldn’t believe how his life was turning out and had an amazing man to thank for that…Danny was everything he ever wanted in a partner and he even started thinking about what it would be like to be married to him…but that would have to wait. 

“Be careful what you wish for…they’re both fourteen and things are certainly going to get interesting over the next few years.”

“I’m ready for it!”

“You say that now but even your SuperSEAL ways won’t help you when Gracie starts dating.” Danny laughed. “Ok, what do you say we get out of here and go see the kids?”

“Sounds good to me Danno. Let’s go!”

As they walked towards the car Danny smiled thinking about how his life had turned out since moving to Hawaii. His task force just solved one of the biggest cases they’ve ever had, his kids were safe, he had an awesome dog, his team was top notch, and he had the man he loved in his life. Things were good and he was truly happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part of the story. Thanks to everyone who went along on the ride. I truly appreciate all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Enjoy!

Epilogue

Six months have passed since the whole Jared Ross incident and thankfully it was like it never happened. At first, things were difficult for the Williams kids. Charlie was having issues with being in any type of water and Grace was having nightmares. Danny was prepared and had enlisted the help of a family counselor to work with him and the kids to get past the trauma inflicted upon them by Ross. It took several months of sessions with the therapist, but Danny was happily surprised at how quickly Grace and Charlie bounced back from the ordeal. Both kids were now focused on school, cheerleading, and baseball. 

On the work front, Junior completed his police academy training and joined the task force, which now had a name, Five-0. The conversation about a task force name came up shortly after Junior joined the team. Junior thought it would be cool to be called something other than ‘the governor’s task force’, which led to a discussion on what they should call themselves. It was John who suggested the name Five-0 because it’s what he called his family when the kids were little. It helped them feel like they belonged. The name was a big hit with the team and was immediately adopted. 

While Junior seamlessly integrated into the team, the same couldn’t be said for the other newest member. Working with Steve took some getting used to for both Danny and the team. Steve continued to argue with Danny that he didn’t need to attend the police academy, an argument that Steve lost. After he completed the academy, Steve was on his best behavior but it didn’t take long for him to start pushing boundaries with Danny. Finding new and unique ways to keep Steve from charging in without a plan, waiting for backup, and following proper police procedures seemed to be a constant challenge. However, over time, they adapted to each other’s styles and they worked together like a well-oiled machine. Thankfully, despite all their arguing, which was done out of love and concern, they were a very effective team and the governor was pleased at their continued success rate. 

Things with the McGarrett family were improving ever since Mary moved back to Hawaii with her daughter, Joanie. John was glad to have both of his children in Hawaii, which led to his decision to take things at a slower pace and to retire, giving him more time to spend with his grandchildren. Yes, grandchildren. To no one’s surprise, Danny and Steve got married not long after Steve became a member of Five-0. Grace and Charlie were so happy for their Danno and Steve, who quickly adopted the twins and who they now called Dad. Steve finally had the family he always wanted and he was happy. 

Tani was now running Steve’s along with Nahele. Although, Steve still owned the surf shop, he had to step back now that he was part of Five-0. Tani and Junior started to date and she couldn’t have been happier. She still dreamed about doing police work someday, but she was content with running the surf shop, which gave her a sense of accomplishment after being kicked out of the police academy.

Cath decided to retire from the Navy and started her own private security firm with Bulldog and Ducks, who jumped at the chance to leave the Navy and work with Catherine. There was even a special someone in her life after meeting Brody the night of the celebration at Danny’s house. There was an instant connection and the two of them have been inseparable ever since. Danny knew they would hit it off and was glad they were so happy. Call him a hopeless romantic but he just wanted all his friends to be as happy as Steve and he were. 

Danny turned and looked at Steve who was sitting in the stands next to him and Ranger. They were watching Charlie play in the state championship game and they couldn’t have been prouder. As they looked down towards the field, they saw Grace and some of her friends from the cheerleading squad and smiled. Baseball doesn’t usually have cheerleaders but Grace said that if her brother was playing in the championship game, then she would be there to cheer for him and his teammates. There was no stopping Grace when she got an idea in her head so the school allowed her to be there for her brother. 

The entire McGarrett-Williams ohana watched closely when Charlie, who was playing shortstop, caught the ball, threw it to the second baseman, who tagged the runner and then threw it to the first baseman for a rare triple play, ending the game and winning the championship! The crowd went wild cheering for the team. Grace ran over to Charlie and Jason and she hugged both of them. Danny was surprised when he saw Grace give Jason a kiss on the cheek but he had a feeling the two teens had become close after the kidnapping. He didn’t like that his little girl was growing up but he knew Jason was a good kid so it made things a bit easier. Charlie looked up at his Dads with the biggest smile as he pumped his fist in the air in victory. Both men couldn’t wait to give their son a great big hug. Danny then saw an excited and proud Brody patting the boys on the back for an excellent play and win. All of their hard work paid off and the boys were jumping up and down and hugging each other. 

Steve looked down towards the field and saw Catherine smiling and cheering. Her relationship with Brody was moving along quite nicely and Steve was convinced that wedding bells would be ringing soon for the couple. He nudged Danny, who looked at Catherine as Brody walked over to her and gave her a kiss. 

Maybe Steve was right and they would be the next to walk down the aisle. Danny smiled and reflected on the events of the last year and knew that everything he and his kids went through led them to this moment. 

“Danny, is everything ok?” 

Danny reached over and took Steve’s hand into his. “Yeah, everything is perfect, babe.”

“Yeah, it is, isn’t it?” Steve gave Danny one of his goofy smiles. 

Danny looked at his husband and pulled him into a kiss. “What do you say husband…ready to go congratulate our son?”

“You know it, Danno. Let’s go!”

Danny, Steve, and Ranger made their way down to the field and found their kids and pulled them into a group hug. Their family had been through so much this past year but they were now past all of that and things were good. They were happy and looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an alternate ending to this story that left it on a bit of a cliffhanger. However, I decided to end things here for now...but that doesn't mean I won't revisit this AU in the future. :)


End file.
